I Promise
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Severus is finally reunited with his Lily in death after the events in the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately for him, Lily sends him back to live, stating that she will always watch over him but they can never be together like he desires. But could there be another woman for Severus, one whom has always been there for him instead?
1. I Promise

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns everything related to _Harry Potter_, including Snape.

**A/N: **So, I've been listening to "Snape's Demise" on YouTube, and this bunny struck me as a result. I've used lines from _DH_, namely from "Elder Wand." Enjoy.

**I Promise**

I feel anxious, more so when Lucius informed me that the Dark Lord has wished to speak with me. I know what is coming. I'm not an idiot. My death has been planned for years. It is inevitable. The one thing that has given me hope and makes it less horrific for me is to know that I'll be with my lovely Lily soon forever. I cannot wait for that moment, not a moment longer. I have waited so long as it is.

Drawing in a breath, I stand before the Dark Lord, waiting for my death. I am well aware that I need to pass on the necessary information to Potter so he succeeds, ensuring that Lily's sacrifice is not in vain. However, Potter is predictable. Even the Dark Lord knows he'll come on his own to meet his fate so to speak.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master," drawls the Dark Lord as he stares at me. "The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner."

_That's one interpretation,_ I muse, feeling my heart beat wildly in anticipation. I cannot look gleeful about this. Or else he'll wonder if it is what I have always wished and take it from me.

"You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord," I argue, raising my wand if only to make it believable.

"It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

The snake cage then envelopes me, Nagini piercing my neck. I scream from the pain, embracing my death if only slightly. I idly hear the Dark Lord say that he regrets my death, but I don't. It is how it is supposed to be. I sealed my fate long ago the day I muttered that wretched name to Lily, oh, my lovely Lily.

I hold my hand to my neck, feeling the warm liquid bathe my hands. I can feel the venom spreading throughout my body. I make no motion to grab the bezoar in my left pocket. This is how it must be. There is a noise near me followed by green eyes.

I reach toward the person, barely hiding my disappointment when I feel robes instead of a dress. _Harry_, I groan in my fuzzy head, _I should have known_. My memories then leak from me. He needs to know the truth. He needs to know what sort of bastard Albus Dumbledore really was. The stupid boy, however, stares at me.

"Take . . . it . . . take . . . it," I rasp, feeling my strength leaving as soft singing surrounds me. _Take it, you stupid boy_, I growl in my head, nearly sighing in relief when he finally understands. My hands are by my sides, my breathing shallow and my heart slow. "Look . . . at . . . me." I add please in my head. The green eyes stare at me, those lovely beautiful green eyes. Oh, how I've missed them. I feel a calm pass over me, and I let go.

Light bathes me as more lovely voices serenade me. I open my eyes to my afterlife, my home, and smile genuinely at the sight before me. Lily, my love. I stare at her, wanting to wrap my arms around her and never release her again. She wears a perfect white dress that hugs her perfectly.

"Hello, Sev," she whispers, smiling at me.

"Lily," I cry, tears streaming down my cheeks. So many emotions swirl around me. She's here. She's with me. "Always, Lily," I say, taking a step toward my green-eyed red-haired angel.

"I know, Sev," she says, her green eyes sparkling in the bright white light around us.

"There was no other, only you." I know not why I am attempting to make this clear to her. She knows. She has said so herself. I watch her smile falter slightly, but she inclines her head.

"Your loyalty to me is so heartening to see. As was your actions to keep Harry safe these past few years. I know it was not easy for you."

"I did it all for you, Lily," I say.

"I know you did." She inhales slowly. "You've made me so proud, Sev, showing me how mistaken I was in thinking that you were lost to the darkness within. I should have forgiven you that day when you apologized profusely. I am sorry that I did not."

"It doesn't matter, Lily," I say, my voice cracking slightly.

"But it does matter, Sev. You gave me your heart, and I returned it with guilt, shame, and pain."

"No, no—" I shake my head fiercely. "You need not apologize for anything, Lily."

"You truly see no wrong in me, do you?" she responds, frowning. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"No, Lily, there is no need to be sorry. We're together now."

"But we can't be, Severus."

My black eyes narrow on her. What does she mean we can't? This is my afterlife, my paradise. This is supposed to make up for every single thing that has occurred in my wretched life.

"Lily," I say, feeling something akin to horror in me. "What do you mean? Why can't we?"

"We were children, Severus." She sighs. "I showed you kindness, the first person to do so in your life. I was the one who sat beside you, holding you after you nearly lost your father. I was the one who stood with you, defending you against James and the others when they harassed you. I shared your interest and love in Potions. But none of that was love, Severus, friendship likely, but not the love you're seeking."

"No, Lily, please," I plead, trembling.

"You were a brother to me, Severus. That's how I looked at you until I foolishly tossed away our friendship. It hurt me terribly to hear those words come from your mouth. I could not get past that, wrongly assuming that you were already lost to me." She places a hand on my chest, staring at me sadly. "I gave up on you, Sev, but you never once gave up on me. And that . . . makes me sad. You could have a happy, fulfilling life, Severus."

"Not without you, Lily," I argue, staring at her. "You are the woman I want. No one else."

"I know, Sev." She inhales, closing her eyes as tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sev."

"We're together now. You wish to be friends, fine, I'll do that." I do not like the look I see on her face. I hate her tears, how they muddle her perfect green eyes. "Please, Lily," I plead.

"I love you like a little sister loves her brother, Severus, which is why this must happen."

"What? No, nothing must happen, Lily. Please, don't."

"You need not feel guilty any longer, Severus. You did not cause my death," she says through the tears. "He would have come after me even if you had not relayed the prophecy to him." She gently grabs my chin to force me to stare at her. "If you wish for forgiveness, then I absolve you of your mistaken guilt. You did not know when you relayed it that it would mean me. I knew in my heart that you would never harm me in that way, Severus. I knew that to my dying day." She presses a kiss against my cheek. "It's time, Severus."

"Time? Time for what?"

"It's time for you to return."

"No. I refuse," I yell, staring at her in horror. "I won't go back."

"You have to. It's not your time yet."

"Lily, this is where I am supposed to be. I have no life there."

"You will," she replies, smiling softly. "I know you're scared, Sev. But don't be. Embrace life instead of death. Be the man I know you to be."

"You . . . I love you, Lily," I cry, staring at her. Why is she doing this?

"I know you do, Sev. That's why I'm doing this. You deserve happiness, love, but not from me."

"Lily, I . . ." My words die on my lips when she presses a finger to it.

"Shh, Sev, it'll be all right. Trust me."

"I can't," I admit quietly, staring at her lovely green eyes.

"You've known pain all your life. So, you've found death to be your means to achieve happiness. But you won't find happiness here, not now, Sev, not yet."

"Please, Lily, don't do this. Don't leave me."

"Silly Sev, I've never left you or Harry. I've always watched you both." She inhales slowly. "I've watched you slowly, painfully come to the realization that Harry is not James. You've grown to care for him. Even if you won't admit it, I know it's true. Your words in Albus's study that day spoke to it, even though you believe it was because of me." She shakes her head slowly. "My sacrifice was made possible by you, though, Sev. You helped me get that choice that saved my beautiful baby boy. And for that, I give you this gift. Enjoy life, Severus."

"No, Lily," I yell, shaking my head. I don't want to enjoy life. I want her.

"I shall always be with you, Sev, watching." She kisses my lips before a roaring sound takes over. "I promise."


	2. So Much for Promises

****A/N: ****So, I should give some credit here. This part, the idea of it, came from a scene from Severus Snape MiM's story _After the Battle_ that I helped cowrite. You can find it on here if you want to give it a read. Either way, enjoy and thank you so much for sticking with me along with wanting more of it.

**So Much for Promises**

Darkness, I awake to absolute nothingness. It's not hell, but I know that it will be now that I am destined to be apart from her . . . even in death. I swallow back my emotions, not knowing if I am doing the same in the waking world. Why? Why has she done this to me? I have nothing, nothing but pain awaiting me. Why?

"Please . . . please don't . . ." a voice cries around me in the black, echoing.

I turn left and then right, attempting to see them. I see nothing, though. More soft tear-filled pleas echo about the darkness, sounding even more desperate than before. I don't recognize the voice. It seems . . . peculiar to me. I try to focus on the voice, only to feel myself start to fall in a never ending spiral of light. I don't fight it. It'd do no good anyway.

"Not Severus," the voice sobs from the shadows. "Please . . . I'll do anything."

I can hear the sadness and fear in the words. Who is this person that is begging for my life to be spared? It isn't Harry. I know that. The boy likely rushed off in glee with my supposed death after all the shit I put him through over the years. Who is this person?

A moment later, I stop falling as I feel something against my lips. It's warm and salty I take note of. So it definitely is not a bezoar then. I then feel warmth flood my body, reaching every spot. I breathe it all in, not wanting the goodness to stop. I don't know why I do it, but I do.

A jolt of something causes a part of the darkness to break apart like a shattered vase. I then feel it again, drinking it in as much as possible. It tastes sweet I notice, intoxicating also. I hear the thumping of my own heart as it likely starts again.

Something wet then hits my cheek. I brush my hand against it, frowning when I find nothing. This is a manifestation of my waking self. It has to be. Then whoever is saving me is crying. But who would waste tears on me? Unless the tears shed are from joy. I certainly have loads of people who fall under that category.

It takes a few moments before I start to smell raspberries. My eyes narrow before I attempt to focus on the scent. It's so familiar to me. I draw more of it in, closing my eyes. A blurred face swirls in the deepest recesses of my mind, just out of reach. And then it hits me . . . Sinistra.

I feel breath against my face, so I know she's close. I don't understand, though. Why can't I just open my eyes? It takes a moment of trying, my energy draining even more, but finally I'm able to, if only a bit. I see a hazy blur that I just know is her. She's holding my head up. I can feel her hands on either side of my face. I try to speak, but only a sickening gurgle comes from my mouth.

"Shh, don't speak. Oh, Circe above, please don't speak."

I can hear the relief in her voice mixed with the fear and heartbreak. I brush off her words, knowing myself better than she does. I can speak. I will prove it to her. By Merlin's wand, I will. I open my mouth again, only to have her shove something in and push my jaw shut.

"Swallow it. Please, Severus," she pleads, her voice shaking while holding my gaze. "It's a bezoar. Found it in your inner robe pocket," she rambles, clearly rattled by my state.

I glare in response, not making the effort to swallow the offending object.

"Severus, don't make me force you to swallow it."

My glare intensifies, practically daring her to do so. A moment later, her hand goes to my Adam's apple, massaging it and hitting my reflex. _She wins again_, I think, as I swallow. I lay there, unable to do anything else, feeling her slip her arm underneath my head to hold it up. I watch her uncork a vial with her thumb before pouring the clear substance onto my neck. It takes a moment or two before I realize what it was. My eyes snap up to hers. _Blasted Goddamn woman_, I think. She's wasting valuable Phoenix tears on me.

"Don't look at me like that, Severus," she softly whispers, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face. "I'm saving your life. That's all there is to it."

I clench my teeth. That is not _all_ there is to it! I was supposed to spend my eternity with Lily, not be here . . . with _her_. I should be dead! Why didn't she just leave me? Why are both of them conspiring against me? My question dies on my lips when I catch the surprise in her eyes after she glances off in the direction of the door. Two jets of light, green and red I notice, whizz past us. I turn my head, instinctively reaching for my wand only to find nothing. Without notice, I feel myself being pulled into a side-along Apparation with a horrifying scream next to me.

When we appear a moment later, we slam hard onto a stone floor in someone's drawing room. The wind instantly is knocked out of me. I groan immediately before attempting to grab Sinistra's upper arms to shake her as she lies on top of me. I absolutely despise side-along Apparation. However, as I move, I notice a shadow approaching with a drawn wand. I stop, slowly inching my fingers around her wand that is pinned against us. She doesn't attempt to stop me. In fact, she doesn't even move.

"Aura?" a man asks softly, a brown haired man I notice. The man's rich chocolate eyes then narrow when he receives no answer. A few seconds later, he kneels beside us, carefully extracting Sinistra from me. His eyes dart toward me before he calls out a name. "Syra! Come quickly!" His voice lowers as he gently brushes aside Sinistra's stray curls.

It's then that I notice the dark stain on her robes that is growing at an alarming rate. I glance up at her face as the man holds her against him, applying pressure to her wound. Her head is slumped forward, clearly a sign of unconsciousness. When was she injured? Was that when I heard the scream earlier? I attempt to sit up in order to help. However, the man quickly whips his wand toward me, stunning me instantly and causing my stiffened body to slam back onto the floor. I growl in my head at my stupidity for not anticipating that.

I listen to the heels clicking against the stone floor, and then to the whispers between the two. Syra instructs the man to move aside his hand before muttering something under her breath. I can't catch it in time. I then hear the witch cast _Rennervate_ on the unconscious witch and hear the subsequent moan.

"Pro . . . tect him . . . please," Sinistra weakly says, drawing in a rasp.

"Hush, you foolish child," the witch scolds. "Release her, Orin. I'll take her from here."

A moment later, I hear the heels retreating. I assume instantly that whoever the witch is that she's going to attempt and likely fail at healing Sinistra. I have always assumed the worst, though. However, when the man's face comes into my line of sight, I send him my worst glare, even though I understand his reasoning for stunning me. The man only sends another spell toward me. I have never been so helpless before in my life. The spell hits me and without another word, I'm unconscious.

~IP~

I awake to a scream from a nearby room. I instantly sit up, only to find myself come face to face with a familiar wand. I glance up from it to the man's face. He's calm and still as he holds me at wandpoint. I clench my teeth, wondering where the hell my wand is when another scream pierces the air. My head jerks toward the closed door. I know that scream.

"Sinistra," I say without realizing I've said it. It barely registers when the man flinches in response. "I have to see her. I can help her."

"Son, I suggest you sit back down on that bed . . . _now_."

"I can help her, though."

"I'm sure you can, son," replies the man, clearly not believing a word of what he says. "But right now she's in the capable hands of her mother."

"Her mother?" My eyes then narrow on him. It takes a moment but I see it. The eyes, they're the same. "You're her father?"

"Maybe," he answers, shrugging half-heartedly.

"Please. Let me see her. I swear on my oath that I'm not a threat to your family." I don't react when the man scoffs in response. After all, I can understand that.

"Who are you to her?"

"Her . . . friend," I finish lamely, cursing myself inwardly for it. I could have said boss, coworker, any number of things, but instead I say friend. He'll see right through it.

"What's your name, son?"

"Severus," I answer instantly, shuddering inside when I hear the cry this time weaker than before. I can see it in the man's eyes that he too would rather be there with his daughter. "Please, sir, I can help her."

"How?"

"I'm specialized in healing spells." Not exactly a lie. I am rather talented with them, but only through loads of experience. I've had no formal training unless one counts returning from meetings when the Dark Lord wasn't in a good mood. "Please, sir. I can help." I feel uneasy under his brown eyes, but he lowers his wand a moment later.

"If you're _her_ Severus, then I suppose I should let you at least try."

I brush off his words, moving toward the door. It takes me a moment to orient myself when I reach the corridor. Her father, however, points to a half-opened door. I stride in, nearly stopping in mid step when I see how pale she looks. She's lost a tremendous amount of blood, and the set up her mother is using . . . I shudder instantly.

"What is _he_ doing in here?"

"He says he can help, Syra," the man replies quietly behind me.

I gently rest a hand on Sinistra's forehead, frowning at how cold she is. She's clearly in shock. I then hold my hand out toward Syra. The witch only glares at me.

"I require a wand."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," she snarls back with pure vitriol in every word.

"Here," her father says, handing me a wand that I know is his daughter's. "Heal her please."

I waste no time with pleasantries. I quickly set off to work, vanishing the blood-soaked robes to see the extent of her wound. I ignore the look of hatred directed at me by her mother. Without a doubt, I know what curse was used . . . mine.

I center myself, brushing off every shred of self-doubt before reciting the countercurse in a slow and steady tone. It is as if I'm singing or at the very least chanting. I watch the wound slowly close, feeling myself tremble slightly as it does. This is _my_ curse that has harmed her. I am at fault for creating it in the first place. Her blood is added to my already soaked hands.

"Do you have any Dittany in your residence?" I ask her father. When he nods, I feel more at ease. "Good, get it at once. It'll lessen the probability of any scarring." I say nothing when her father calls for a house elf. In fact, I glance back toward Sinistra. Her eyes are closed, and her head turned to the side. She's breathing, though. I can feel that. It is absurd how the world works. Lily sends me back, and I nearly get Sinistra killed as a result. So much for promises.


	3. No Matter the Cost Keep Your Promises

**No Matter the Cost, Keep Your Promises**

It's been a full week since I've ended up stuck in this blasted residence. One would think that after healing her daughter, Syra would have allowed me some freedom. It is not as if I can leave exactly. Where would I go? My wand is still who knows where, and the wards around this place are as tight as Hogwarts' and the Ministry's were at the height of the war, throwing Disapparation clearly out of the equation. Not to mention of course that I'm likely wanted for the death of Albus Dumbledore among other crimes. So with all that in mind, the very least she could do is to allow me the ability to urinate without an audience and leave this damn cell she's locked me in.

I stare out the window, glaring at the rain as it pelts against the glass. Behind me on the bed is my untouched lunch that one of the house elves has popped in. As appealing as the food smells, I'm not in the mood truly. At the sound of a soft nervous squeak, I glance at the reflection of the house elf that has been watching me closely.

"Yes?" I quietly and slowly state, frowning.

"Mister Dark Wizard hasn't touched any food. Mistress will not be happy."

"As unfortunate as that is," I reply softly, "I care very little if your 'Mistress' is unhappy considering that she's made me her prisoner."

"Mistress's protecting Mistress's family, Mister Dark Wizard."

I don't respond at its words. I'd have thought Syra had realized that I'm not a threat to her family, but clearly she hasn't. However, if I'm honest, I would admit that I don't blame her for her cautiousness.

"Strange Wizard is here to help Miss Astronomy Mistress?"

"I don't like being referred to as Strange Wizard," I snap, clenching my teeth.

"What shall Kali call you's then?"

"Professor Snape," I answer, growling. When I hear the house elf's gasp follow by its eyes enlarging, which I see from the reflection, I whirl around. "What? Speak."

"You's is Miss Astronomy Mistress's wizard," the elf states, clearly in shock.

"I'm not Sinistra's . . ." My eyes then narrow on the elf as I remember Sinistra's father's similar words. "She speaks of me?"

"Oh, yes," the little creature answers, nodding wildly. "All the time. Miss Astronomy Mistress is in love with you's. Kali knows it."

"In love with me?" I choke out, staring at the elf uncharacteristically baffled. No one loves me.

"That'll be enough, Kali. You may leave," a kind voice interrupts, which I notice then to be Sinistra's father as I glance toward him. After the house elf leaves, the man smiles apologetically, closing the door behind him."Sorry about that. Kali means well, but her mouth tends to get away from her sometimes." He then jerks his head toward the food. "Something wrong with your lunch? It's not poisoned if that's what you think."

"No, sir," I reply respectfully, considering he's the only one who has done so thus far to me. "I'm not hungry."

"I know how you feel, son." He then sighs. "I don't feel much like eating either right now."

"I take it then that your daughter still hasn't regained consciousness?" It's not unheard of, of course, considering my curse hit her, but—and I'd never admit it to anyone if asked—it is somewhat alarming to hear.

"She started to last night, I think, but Aura's always been one to neglect her sleep in favor of watching the stars just a bit longer." He inhales slowly, shaking his head likely at a thought. He's surprisingly unreadable for the most part, except the worry he has for his daughter. "Follow me please."

"Your wife likely wouldn't take kindly to you allowing me to leave this room."

"Likely not, but she's not here, son. But if you'd rather . . ."

I snort, inclining my head before following him. I stop instantly when I notice him heading for his daughter's room. I force my face neutral when his eyes dart to me.

"Something wrong, son?"

"Your daughter may have feelings for me, but I do not reciprocate those sentiments, sir."

"I wasn't suggesting you did, Severus. I merely wanted your opinion about her."

"Concerning?"

"If she's getting stronger or not," he answers. "You did say you were specialized in healing spells, did you not? Plus, add on top of that, the fact that you knew the countercurse, well—"

"As you wish." I follow him into the room, frowning when I see a younger witch, seventeen by my estimate, holding Sinistra's hand. My eyes narrow on the young witch as I try to discern the relationship between the two. They're close so it's definitely immediate family. However, Sinistra rarely, if ever, talks about her family. I think back on our conversations, as few as there are, trying to recall if she's ever mentioned having a daughter. This teenager is of the right age to be.

"Dad, who's he?"

I try not to wince. Ah, so it's a sister then.

"Severus Snape," Orin answers calmly. "He brought your sister to us, Jezzie."

I don't correct him in his statement. Instead, I walk to the other side of the bed and place my hand against Sinistra's cheek. I nearly jerk my hand back when the unconscious witch turns her head more into my palm instinctively. No one has ever done that before with me.

"She likes you," remarks the teen with a knowing smirk. "Are you her boyfriend, Severus?"

"Jezlyn," admonishes the teen's father, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Yes, Dad," she sighs, standing up and heading over to the window. "I was merely asking."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I question.

"Shouldn't you two be?" she tosses back, raising an eyebrow.

"Dear Merlin, you're just like her," I say with a grimace. I ignore the teen's wide smile and turn my attention back on the older sister. She's still cold, I notice, and still deathly pale. "I am correct to assume you've given her several doses of Blood Replenishing?" I ask, glancing at Orin.

"You'd be correct in that assumption, yes." His brows then knit together. "Why?"

"And she's kept the potions down?" More confusion enters the man's face, leading me to believe that the man clearly has no skill in potions. "I ask because—"

"If she's not keeping them down," interrupts the blond teen as she stands and walks back toward us, "then Aura could be hurt worse than previously thought." She then smiles shyly at me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to steal your thunder there."

"Indeed," I merely reply, crossing my arms while frowning. At least her sister comprehends basic elements of healing potions.

"As far as I'm aware, she's been keeping them down. However, you're more than willing to examine her to be certain, Severus."

I just barely keep the grimace from my face. After seeing her previous reaction to my touch, I'm not in the mood for any more subconscious displays of affection from the witch. My dark eyes glance down at Sinistra, though. While I know her complexion has always been pale, it is rather unsettling to see her be several shades lighter than usual.

"Is something wrong, son?" Orin asks quietly, stepping closer to me with a frown.

"Aura probably would enjoy you seeing—"

"Jezlyn, room now!" the older wizard barks, pointing at the door.

"Yes, dad," she responds with a sigh, walking past me before leaving.

"I apologize for that. My youngest sometimes lets her mouth get away from her."

"A trait she shares with her older sister," I state quietly, not taking my eyes off the ashen witch. I'm aware my examining Sinistra for further injuries needs to be done, but it doesn't make it any easier.

Clenching my jaw imperceptibly, I lean forward, pulling back the sheet to reveal her wearing a gray tank top and black sweatpants thankfully. Unfortunately for me, however, I have to push her tank top up just underneath her breasts to see her wounds fully. I wince slightly at the remnants of my curse, three white glossy lines that run diagonally across her chest.

"You've continued to place Dittany on her marks, correct?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, until we ran out early this morning," her father admits. "Syra's off to buy more in fact."

"Good. I'd continue it for at least another week."

"Understood." Orin then sighs loudly as he moves to his daughter's other side opposite of me, grabbing her hand and holding it lovingly. "Aura doesn't need any more scars. She has more than enough currently."

My dark eyes narrow on him in hidden confusion. Granted, I rarely take an interest in any of my colleagues, though, so I'd hardly know the truth. I frown before looking her over for any obvious signs as to why she hasn't regained consciousness yet.

"Forgive an old father for asking such a silly question," Orin softly says, regaining my attention once more. "Do you believe then that the Dittany will remove it all, though? The marks there?" His brown eyes that he shares with his daughter dart to the three thin marks.

"If you continue to apply it to her wounds, I see no reason it shouldn't," I answer politely.

"The reason I ask is that we tried it the last time, the Dittany, and it only made it worse. Her scars," he clarifies, motioning toward her left arm. "See it for yourself, Severus."

My frown deepens. Dittany making scars worse? It was unheard of to me. So, curiosity biting me solely in the arse, I gently turn over Sinistra's arm and promptly feel a metaphorical punch to the gut at the sight. A carved in Dark Mark greets me, one that I recall seeing long ago when we were students at Hogwarts together.

"The wounds to her forearm, while carved likely in with a knife, were cursed to ensure that Dittany would not remove the marks. It was common practice for those deemed to be blood traitors," I quietly state, not looking at him.

"I remember her saying you were one of them. Always claimed you were one of the good ones."

"You're wise not to believe your daughter's claims, sir." I stop myself short before responding to his 'good ones' statement. There is no such thing as a good Death Eater.

"I didn't state I didn't believe her, son," he corrects firmly.

"Respectfully, sir, your daughter is sorely mistaken about me."

"That's your opinion," he replies, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. "However, from what I'm seeing from you thus far, you seem to be one of the few who merely made a mistake."

I clench my jaw. What does he know about mistakes? He's likely lived a lap of luxury with his family here for years. He knows nothing about my reasoning. No matter the cost, keep your promises.


	4. False Promises

**A/N: **My, it's been a long time since I updated this fic. Apologies for that. I keep getting side-tracked with some other fics that I'm writing. This chapter may seem to be a bit out of place or a bit like I just decided to do it on a whim, but the actions in this chapter do have a reason that we'll see soon. As always, enjoy, my lovely readers.

**False Promises**

Several days later, I awake to the soft sound of moans follow by muffled cries of pain. I instantly sit up, alert and at the ready, as my head snaps towards the closed door. I watch the flicker of light underneath the gap between the floor and the door as someone walks past my temporary cell. At the sounds of the soft cries again, I frown. No doubt, Sinistra's mother has decided that my methods aren't good enough for her daughter and has chosen to use her crude, barbaric methods again. Crossing my arms with a growl in response to Syra's continued acts of sheer idiocy, I settle once more against my propped up pillows. I will not be able to sleep now thanks to Sinistra's cries of pain.

Sighing, I stare out the window, watching the trees sway in the wind and distant flashes of light. My eyes, however, narrow at the movement on the grounds near the trees. Quickly and silently, I get up out of bed and head to the window to get a better sight. At the display of what can only be spells being cast, I whirl around and head towards the door. There are two people out on the grounds, firing curses off wildly and quickly advancing towards the manor.

I do not even attempt to grab the door handle, knowing that there is a spell on it to prevent me from opening it in that way or even magically. I swiftly grab the hardest object I can find, an empty trunk, and use it as a battering ram against the door. At the sound of the cracks as the door starts to give, I increase my attempts. On the twenty-fifth time of the trunk slamming against the door, the door frame finally gives, the door falling into the corridor a moment later.

"What do you think you're doing, Death Eater?" snaps Syra, her ice blue eyes glaring coldly as her wand is pointed at me when she meets me in the corridor.

"There are intruders on the ground. If you'd rather I—"

"Intruders?" repeats Orin, joining us with his own wand raised but slowly lowering. His eyes hold mine for a moment before he lowers his wand completely. "Help me with Aura, Severus." He turns his back to me, quickly walking back into his daughter's room.

I follow wordlessly, noticing Syra tense but saying nothing against it. I take note of Jezlyn instantly as she stands at her sister's beside while holding her hand. Fear is quite evident on her innocent face. She, however, swiftly steps aside as I head to that side of the bed to help lift Sinistra up, who judging by her soft moans is likely in a pain filled haze. When I have a good hold on the semi-conscious witch, I glance towards her father, wondering why he is not assisting me, only to find him opening the nightstand drawer for some reason.

"Take all three to the cabin, Declan, now!" Orin shouts with his eyes glancing behind me as he thrusts the wand he retrieved from the nightstand into my hands, Aurora's I quickly realize.

I barely have time to react then when a strong hand latches from behind with a loud whooshing following. The sound of glass shattering from the far corridor window mixes with the clear signs of a duel just outside the room. My vision blurs with the sounds, and then there is nothing but a feeling of weightlessness for a moment.

My stomach drops not long after, and I feel the familiar heaviness again as it feels as if I'm touching the ground again. I blink several times, ignoring the feeling of nausea that settles.

"Come, wizard," an unfamiliar voice speaks behind me, forcing me to turn around slowly.

A young man in his either late teens or early twenties with short black hair beckons me to follow, his hand in Jezlyn's as he pulls the young witch towards a log cabin a few feet from us. I then notice the fangs protruding from the young man's mouth. Judging by the non-reaction Jezlyn has to being so close to a vampire, he seems to be a family friend. I follow thereafter, wondering what is going on while also pondering why I have not Disapparated away yet. A soft moan from the witch in my arms reminds me quickly. If I leave, then how will I ever be able to satisfy the life debt of her saving my life?

I follow the vampire through the front door into the cabin and quickly head for the nearest sofa to set Sinistra on, not wanting to hold her longer than absolutely necessary. Once I've deposited her, I brush my hand against her forehead, frowning when I feel the warmth. She's no doubt developed an infection now because of her mother's barbaric methods of healing.

"Declan, we have to go back," Jezlyn cries, the vampire grabbing her around the waist and holding her to keep her from running. "We have to go back, Declan. We can't just—"

"Allow Lady Syra and Orin to deal with the threat, young one, and know that they are not alone." His brown eyes then glance towards me, holding mine for a moment. "We must focus our efforts on Mistress Aurora. She needs us if she is to heal properly."

I glance away at his words. I'm no healer, and I'm aware that there are no potions on me. So, I'm uncertain of his meaning. How am I to help her when I am the one who is to blame for this in the first place? I inspect Sinistra's injuries regardless, though. It is all I can do for the moment. Inspect and plan.

"Which potions does she require, wizard?" asks Declan as he steps beside me.

I sigh. "She's likely developed an infection." Out of the corner of my eye, I see him nod. "I have nothing to treat it, however."

"What about taking her to St. Mungo's?" the young witch asks, glancing between the both of us. "They'd have potions to help her, right?"

"I'm afraid, lovely, that St. Mungo's is out," Declan replies quietly.

"Why? Aura's done nothing wrong. It's not her fault that _his_ kind is after us now," Jezlyn hisses, glaring at me before grabbing her sister's hand again.

"Calm yourself, young one." The vampire frowns when she opens her mouth to retort. "He is _your sister's_ wizard, lovely. And she'd be displeased with you by the level of disrespect you are showing him currently."

"It's his fault that my sister's—"

A soft pop, however, cuts off Jezlyn as her father suddenly appears holding Syra upright. My eyes briefly dart to them. I frown instantly. Orin's robes are caked with dirt and ripped in numerous spots. Deep gashes are clearly visible on his face, neck, and arms. Syra looks no better with her robes singed in spots and various dark crimson patches.

"Mother!" Jezlyn immediately releases her sister's hand, rushing towards the blonde.

Orin silently helps his wife settle into a nearby chair, grimacing as he does. He takes a step back while Declan looks her over. Orin's eyes then briefly look to me before he motions with his head for us to step into the other room. I follow him wordlessly, the door closing behind us a moment later.

"They've tracked you both to the manor." Orin frowns, running his hands through his hair.

"I apologize—" I stop instantly as Orin raises his hand.

"Son, don't waste your breath and apologize for that. Aura brought you to us. It wasn't the other way around. You did nothing wrong where that's concerned at least." He sighs, rubbing his face. "I'm eternally grateful for you warning us, Severus. They somehow slipped past the damn wards. I don't know how, but they did." His eyes then flicker up to me again. "They want you dead. That's for sure. Which means that my eldest was right about you."

"Or that she trusts too easily," I point out, feeling greatly unsettled by his words.

"Or that," he concedes with a shrug. "But I've got a feeling that you were like me, though, Severus." He walks to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses. Wordlessly, he pours a bit into both before handing it to me. "I believed the lies too, son. The eternal glory and power." He throws his glass back before groaning at the burn. "Just followed a different dark wizard than you."

My eyes narrow on him. I frown, swirling the amber liquid in my own glass before tossing Firewhiskey back. Sinistra's father is like me? I can't believe it.

"Grindelwald?" I ask quietly. I watch him slowly roll up his sleeve, just as I have done so many times before. At the sight of the mark on his arm, I frown. "I wasn't aware that Grindelwald had his followers bear his mark like the Dark Lord does."

"He didn't." Orin's eyes catch mine again. "We proud idiots who joined in our young adult years did it ourselves to show our pride in being one of his followers." He snorts, shaking his head. "I never did any of the killing or anything thanks to me being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Got caught up in a Muggle explosion in London if you'd believe it. Ended up in St. Mungo's for years because of my injuries. It's how I met Syra actually. Not my proudest moment, you know? Joining the cause of another because of the sweet promises he serenaded us with?" He frowns again, staring into his glass.

"Yet we believed the lies just to have the chance of something better than what we were," I quietly say, noticing him nod in response. I can't believe that this man, Sinistra's father of all people, would understand. Despair, anger, jealousy, and pride are all that is needed to believe one who would destroy the world with their false promises.


	5. A Man Who Keeps His Promises

**A/N: **Enjoy, my lovely readers.

**A Man Who Keeps His Promises**

When lunch is served, I keep my distance. All morning since we've arrived here, Syra and Jezlyn have been glaring at me. While frankly I am more than tired of it, I am not going to start anything with either of them. Not because I'm intimidated by them, but because I'd rather not have two nasty shrews harping on me. Declan and Orin, however, have been kind to me. Still, though, I keep my distance from the Sinistra family. Even if Jezlyn is nothing but a spoiled and arrogant brat in my opinion, she is right. It is because of me that I've put their family in danger, regardless of what Orin says.

So after finishing my bowl of beef stew—an interesting choice for a wizarding family since most consider it a Muggle food—I head off to find a spare room to think. Thankfully, my departure passes no comment by either of the witches.

The only problem with this, though, is that there is no spare room in this cabin. The so-called master bedroom is warded and locked to keep me out. There is only one lavatory, which is shared so I don't even consider it. And besides the kitchenette where everyone is eating, the only other room is where Aurora's currently resting. I sigh silently. It would have to do for now. At least it'd be quiet.

So, I slowly open the door and slip inside before closing it again. I frown at Aurora as I catch her continued paleness. I head towards her bedside, pressing my forefingers against her carotid artery. Her pulse is weak, but it's there. I watch her breathe and count how many times she does before my frown deepens. She's getting weaker, which is likely a result of the no doubt infection she has. She needs to be at St. Mungo's, but I know that because of me she can't. The Death Eaters that are searching for me would find her, having expected her to go there instantly. They're likely lying in wait for just that.

I open the bag on the nightstand beside her, checking the vials that Orin somehow has managed to retrieve from the manor earlier. My eyes close at the realization that there is no Blood-Replenishing potion. If only I could brew in this godforsaken place, then she would have the necessary potions to heal. But there is no cauldron. At least there's not one that would withstand anything for brewing purposes. There are no ingredients, prepared or otherwise. I've led her to her death.

Soft noises from the sleeping witch make my eyes flicker to her briefly. I take note of her eyelids fluttering as she's likely regaining consciousness. I look towards the closed door before shaking my head. There's no need for me to alert her parents since she'll likely return to sleep anyway. I say nothing when I hear my given name whispered on her lips. I merely wait and watch her as little by little she wakes. I keep my face relaxed when her warm brown eyes meet mine.

"Are we dead?" she whispers slowly as if each word spoken is zapping her energy.

"No. We're very much alive much, Sinistra," I reply, somehow not tensing when she threads her fingers with mine to hold my hand.

"Good." Her eyes look around the room before returning to me. "Where are we?"

"Your family's cabin." I see the confusion in her eyes as well as the expected pain. "You were hit with a curse when we Disapparated from the Shrieking Shack. You've been unconscious for quite some time." Silence settles around us then as she likely thinks this over. I welcome the quiet instantly.

"Severus?" she says quietly several moments later.

"Yes, Sinistra?" My voice remains soft and surprisingly gentle with her.

"I'm cold." She draws in a slow gasp of air before swallowing. "Why am I cold?"

"You've lost a large amount of blood because of your injuries. Your body is likely still in shock unfortunately." I sigh, not wanting to tell her that we have no way of making up for that blood loss anymore. She likely already knows. "It is possible and highly likely that you've also developed an infection from your wounds." I watch her nod slowly, closing my eyes a moment later at the sadness in her eyes. Without a doubt, she knows how serious her situation is. I'm unable to recount what it is that compels me to do it, but I pull my hand back for her to release me before I grab one of the blankets from the chair and help to cover her up with it. She only stares at me. I'm reminded of Charity looking at her, recalling the begging and pleading the Muggle Studies professor did before her death as I was helpless to watch. I sigh, giving in to the force inside me again. Gently, I move to lie beside her before pulling Aurora against me and holding her. I feel her body relax slightly as she rests in my arms. She is so cold to the touch.

"I'm going to die, aren't I, Severus?"

"No, Aurora. You're much too stubborn to die," I reply quietly, closing my eyes.

I don't even notice that I've used her given name, since my mind is on other things currently. My Occlumency barriers are lowered, forcing me to feel every one of my wretched emotions. I have no explanation why, but I'm allowing her in for some reason. And it feels strangely right to do so. There is no awkwardness between us. Just quiet solace. Strange.

I glance down at my arm when I feel her push up my sleeve. I'm idly curious about her actions. Just what does she think she's doing exactly? My eyes narrow briefly then, and judging by her quick tense I know she's seen it as well. I frown.

"Your Mark's gone?"

"So it would seem," I respond, feeling nothing in response to this revelation. It is odd. One would have thought I'd feel relief or something at knowing that Lily's death has been avenged. But I feel nothing, though. At least I feel nothing in response to the Dark Lord's defeat.

"He's gone for good then?"

I bring my left forearm closer to me and inspect it before nodding against her. Unlike last time, there is no trace of the Dark Mark on my skin. In fact, it looks as if I've never been marked in the first place. Where is my sense of freedom that I should be feeling? Where is my sense of relief?

"Are you all right?" Her hands rest atop of mine again. I . . . I feel whole again at this sensation.

"I believe so. Are you?"

"As well as a dying woman can be," she replies with a faint smile.

"Enough," I growl, frowning. Her words anger me, even though I know they are said in jest. I catch her look immediately and sigh. "You are not dying, Sinistra. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" She laughs softly with a groan afterwards. "I don't think that's how this works, Severus." She pauses for a few moments again, rubbing her left forearm with a wince. "I don't think you are the one to decide that."

"So you'll just give up like that? Give in to your death and not fight it as a coward would?"

"You did," she points out quietly.

I groan, closing my eyes. I hate when she's right. Drawing in a slow and deliberate breath, I frown before opening my mouth to speak.

"I am hardly one you should model your behavior after, Aurora." I hear her snort instantly. "I apologize for not thanking you for saving my life earlier." I feel her try to glance up at me but giving up when she realizes she's at a weird angle. "I should have done so."

"I really am going to die, aren't I?" She closes her eyes, not letting me speak. "You're apologizing, thanking me, being nice in other words." She groans, pausing again and rubbing her left arm once more. "All are signs that I'm either dying or already have died."

I glare down at her. "You foolish woman," I growl quietly. "Have you not heard a word I said? You are not going to die. Even if it weren't for your infuriating stubbornness, you are still in my care. I will not allow the woman who risked her life to save me die."

"Even though I took you from Evans?"

"What?" My breath catches in the back of my throat. She couldn't . . .

"You said her name when you were coming to." I swallow.

"I was suffering from shock, Sinistra. She was merely a hallucination. That's all." My arms tighten around her as I continue holding the foolish witch. Her words unsettle me greatly. I feel as if I'm—I shake my head at my thought and close my eyes. It's absurd to think even. Not even two seconds later, though, Lily's words then replay in my mind. _You deserve happiness, love, but not from me._ My heart constricts as my mind finally pieces together the puzzle. I . . . no. It can't be that, can it?

"Severus?" She sounds like a child who knows she's in trouble.

"Sinistra?"

"How'd we get to the cabin when I thought of the manor instead?"

"We did arrive at the manor, Sinistra. We stayed there for a little more than a week." She tenses so I continue. "Several Death Eaters attacked your family manor this morning. We were brought here by Declan." I notice her head trying to snap up towards me again. "Your family is here and safe, Aurora."

"How long was I out?"

"Nine days."

"It's the eleventh?"

"Yes." I hear her sigh, leaning more into me.

"How'd they find us?"

"I'm still trying to discern that."

"If they have a tracking spell on us, then—"

"I've inspected both of us, Sinistra. The only spell used on you was my curse."

"Then how'd they know we were there?" She pauses again, inhaling shakily with a slight groan. "And what's to stop them from finding us again?"

"I'm unsure." I frown, glancing down when I see her rubbing her left arm vigorously. My mind goes through the list of symptoms of shock. I cannot recall if rubbing intensely is one of the symptoms, however. "Give me your arm."

"What?"

"Your arm, Aurora. Give me it." I gently turn her arm over and push up her sleeve, frowning at the reddened patch of skin over her carved in Dark Mark. A moment later, though, my eyes widen.

"Severus?" I can sense her fear instantly, and it matches my own currently. "Why is my arm blinking like that?"

"I'm uncertain." I stare at the small blinking area for a few moments. It's almost as if someone's placed a blinking Christmas light in her forearm. However, I know that can't be what this is. I think back to the times I've examined her over the past several days, her arm particularly. I recall no blinking light then. So whatever it is has either just been placed there—which is highly unlikely—or just been activated. I dig my hand into my pocket before pulling out my switchblade.

"Severus?" Her voice rises with an edge of panic to it understandably.

"Whatever it is, it is not supposed to be there, Sinistra," I merely state, frowning. I don't voice that this could be how the Death Eaters have found us.

"You're going to cut it out of me?" I incline my head towards her. "Oh."

"I shall try to make it as quick as possible, Aurora." My voice takes on the strange gentleness again, which gives further proof to my ongoing theory. I catch her soft smile before she closes her eyes, turning into me and burying her face in my shoulder. Her right arm wraps around my neck for what I can only assume is comfort. I draw in a slow breath before I bring the blade down, slicing her arm above the blinking light. I ignore the blood running down from the laceration and the fact that Aurora's face is now buried into my neck where I can feel her panicky breaths. I grab the foreign metallic object just underneath her skin before I pull it out, holding it in my hand for a moment. The blinking continues, and I sigh, pocketing it to study later. I gently grab Aurora's arm again, tearing off a piece of my robes before pressing it to her forearm. She does not need to lose any more blood. I whisper a soft healing spell then and pull the cloth back. Her wound thankfully has closed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, cold still." Her voice is softer now with a slight slur in her words. "What is it, Severus?"

"Have you ever been in a Muggle hospital before or anywhere near Muggles for a long period of time?" She shakes her head once. I sigh, regrettably disappointed. "If I'm correct, this is a piece of Muggle technology meant to track people. It's like our tracking spells. How it ended up in your arm is beyond me." I shake my head. My mind works out possible scenarios, dismissing several of them right away. If it had been in her arm before, surely Poppy would have discovered and removed it before now. Clearly, Aurora has never seen it before. So then it has to be recent. Fairly recent in fact. "Do you recall rubbing your arm before now any other time?" She shakes her head.

"It hurt when I woke up." She then pauses, thinking for a moment. She inhales sharply, clearly having recalled something. "When we Disapparated, my whole chest started to hurt and then my arm." She looks up at me, inhaling shakily again and clearly in need of rest. "It had to have been then."

I glance at the object, frowning. If that is true, then they're likely still tracking us through it. My eyes flicker to her. Perhaps I can kill two birds with one stone then.

"What is it, Severus?"

"You require numerous potions that aren't here and unfortunately can't be brewed here, Sinistra." I watch her nod slowly. "And if this device is how they're tracking us, then they'll be here shortly. Your family would be placed in danger again."

"You can't, Severus," she interrupts, coughing harshly as her emotions get the better of her. "They'd kill you the minute they'd—"

"You are correct. I can't," I reply, my hand instinctively rubbing circles against her back in a surprisingly soothing manner as she stays in my arms. It's as if I've done this a hundred times before, yet I have no recollection of it. "If I leave you here, you will most certainly die. That is not an option clearly. So the only logical choice is for you to come with me." Her eyes widen as the questions form.

"My family?"

"Will obviously need to be informed and leave this place immediately," I answer softly. At the sound of a hushed creaking floorboard outside the room, I bend my hand back slightly, triggering the necessary action for my wand to slip easily into my hand a moment later. My black eyes dart to the door with my wand trained on it, hidden beneath Aurora's arm. The door opens slowly before the figure—Orin I quickly note—walks in. My wand slips back into its holster as I silently sigh in relief.

"Oh, yes, you don't 'reciprocate those sentiments' at all, do you, son?" Orin drawls with a wide grin at the sight of us in bed together and me holding her. I glance down instantly, recalling my earlier words stating otherwise. I say nothing as he shuts the door. "Hey, there, baby girl."

"Dad." I hear the definite smile in her weak voice.

"How is she, son?"

"Alive," I answer flatly. Time is of the essence. "Your family is still in danger, Orin. We found this under your daughter's skin." I show him the blinking object, noticing his concerned frown.

His eyes then dart up to me in understanding. "What do you want us to do, son?"

"Get your family far from here now. Apparate wherever, but then rely on foot for the rest. I shall do the same and take your daughter with me to administer the necessary potions." He stares at me, searching my face for the truth as any good father would do. I can see the fear of being separated from her again in his eyes. "I will keep her safe and alive, Orin." He inclines his head then without a word. We quickly set off to get ready to leave before doing so. I am a man who always keeps my promises.

**A/N: **In case you're wondering why I showed them going to the cabin and then having them leave it right away, I'm trying to convey life on the run and the chaotic life that is. Not to mention it is wonderfully juxatoposed-at least I think so at least-to Severus's confusing state concerning Aurora. Then again, that might have just been me. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. You Have My Promise

**A/N: **Enjoy, my lovely readers.

**You Have My Promise**

After Apparating from the cabin to a secluded wooded area outside of Cokeworth, I wrap a steady arm around Aurora's waist and help her walk towards my hometown. If anyone had been in the woods to watch us on our journey, it'd seem as if I'm merely being a loving and attentive boyfriend. In fact, as I hold her against me, I notice that all the awkwardness that should have been there is nowhere to be found strangely enough. We arrive to the outskirts nearly an hour later. My black eyes quickly dart back and forth in the massive crowds gathered, searching for anything suspicious. All I see though is thousands of Muggles on their way to the annual carnival that I recall from my childhood years.

Aurora remains quiet as we continue, except for the occasional sharp inhale and a muffled moan of pain. I sigh in response. She needs rest, not be dragged through the cobblestone streets of Cokeworth. However, I cannot Apparate us directly to Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, or even St. Mungo's without possibly alerting my former comrades. And even if I could Apparate to Hogwarts, there is no telling just which side has won and if we'd be safe there. I've unfortunately burned many bridges being Albus's puppet.

When she starts to pitch forward suddenly, I stop and wrap another arm around her to keep her from falling and being trampled by the Muggles. My heart pounds rapidly at the sight of how pale she's become. I shake my head. It is foolish of me to have thought she'd be well enough for this.

"Forgive me," I whisper before sweeping her off her feet and into my arms bridal style. My only reply from her is her wrapping her arms around me before burying her head into my shoulder with muffled cries. I walk rapidly to the nearest building as I give my fiercest glower at the Muggles so they'd get the hell out of our way.

As we walk up the steps to a gloomy-looking hotel, one of the hotel staff opens it for us, ushering us in with his lazy English. I rush upwards with Aurora still in my arms, slipping inside and quickly scanning the lobby to find it empty except us three. The man who has opened the door for us quickly walks behind the front desk, looking us over in the familiar Cokeworth way. I recall my own father giving me the look over to see if I was trustworthy or not a time or two.

"My wife has fallen ill," I easily lie. "I require a room for just tonight as she rests."

The man narrows his eyes on us and his mouth opens to speak when he's suddenly cut off.

"There ya are. Cripes, son," a loud and unfortunately familiar booming male voice says with a chuckle behind me. I tense instantly. "Bout damn time ya showed up. Been waitin' for ya for about two and some months. They don't need a room. I got this."

"Are you certain, Mr. Prince?" the man at the front desk asks, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, just my son and his wife. Late as always," the man behind me drawls, placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "And, hey, Roger, ya best not remember this, all right? He ain't in the family business like I am. Keepin' himself clean, so . . . don't tell no one that I got family 'round here or else. Got it?" Behind the front desk, Roger pales before nodding jerkily. "Good man. Come on, son."

I just barely bite back my growl. I should have known better than to come to Cokeworth. My luck has always been crap in this shitty city. I follow, however, the ever obedient son. When we reach the room and the door closes, I quickly stride across the room before placing Aurora down on the bed.

"Rest. I'll deal with this." She stares up at me with clear confusion before threading our fingers together once more and giving my hand a squeeze. I nod back to her, sighing when she pulls back and curls up to sleep. Only when I'm convinced she isn't going to overhear us, do I turn around. "How did you know I'd be coming here?"

"How else, son? That old coot ya work for," my father replies, his arms are crossed and his blue eyes on me. "Who's the woman?"

"My colleague."

"Yeah, sure, she is, Severus." He snorts, shaking his head. "Been waitin' for ya for awhile now."

"Why?"

"Albus figured that yer'd be in danger cause of that crap ya do for him. He contacted me and told me to wait here till ya showed up. He didn't tell me when that'd be, course. Said that I should expect ya and some ruddy bird of his." My father points towards Aurora. "Didn't realize she'd be the bird I was s'posed to be lookin' for, though."

I frown. "I don't imagine he gave you anything to give me? Like a potion?"

"Nah. Just told me to wait here till ya showed. Said ya might have some bad guys after ya. But then again when don't ya."

"Mother's not going to make an appearance I hope?" I snidely remark.

My father shakes his head. "El said that no son of hers that doesn't bother to write deserves to see her. In other words, she's a bit miffed at ya, Severus."

I close my eyes, feeling the migraine rear its head that always comes with my parents. Honestly, who is next to make an appearance in this ridiculous adventure? I sigh. Then again, it seems to be all orchestrated by Albus so it really shouldn't be a surprise. The man was a lemon drop addict, after all.

"Read 'bout that evil bad guy ya used to be chained to. That Moldy guy. Yer mum got a subscription this year from that weird paper after ya made headmaster. Saw in the latest edition or so that Moldy's been killed by some punk kid." I snort. Only my father can call Potter some punk kid and the Dark Lord Moldy. "It also said that ya and that woman of yers are the only one's missin'. One of the theories was that ya kidnapped her."

"She saved my life, Dad."

"Figured that part out for myself, son, thanks." My father frowns. "It ain't over like they were sayin' it was, is it, Severus? Yer kind is still at war."

"I betrayed the Dark Lord so that Lily Evans's son would live. Safe to say that her son's success has ticked off a few of them, yes."

"And the woman? Why are they after her? Cause the paper said her family's house got destroyed few days ago. And I may be a bit different from yer mum and ya, but I ain't dumb. What's her role?"

"Because she cares about me, Dad."

"Yeah, funny how that goes, ain't it? Woman cares for ya, and then ya find both yerselves on the run cause yer on someone's shit list. Yeah, well, been there, done that." He shakes his head again before lowering his voice. "I'm just s'posed to be a restin' point for ya, Sev." His hand rests on my shoulder again. "They're comin' for ya, son. And ya sure as hell better be ready for 'em when they do."

"I know, Dad." I sigh, glancing at Aurora as she rests. "I know."

~IP~

Night falls on the city without a word as I pull the curtain back from the hotel window just slightly as I stand in the shadows, my eyes darting around the streets to find any sign of trouble outside. I sigh when I feel my father walk up beside me. I briefly glance at him before returning to my vigilant watch. Behind me I hear Aurora stir slightly in her sleep then. I let the curtain slip through my fingers and let it close, slowly turning towards the bed to her. She's been asleep an hour, if that. But her injuries and infection are likely wreaking havoc on her right now.

"Think when all this settles down, ya can visit yer mum and me, son?" My father's eyes follow mine in the darkness to Aurora with a pointed look. "Maybe tell us 'bout her."

"There's nothing to say," I reply in a similar hushed voice as he has.

"Yeah, sure there's not." My dad snorts, shaking his head. "Ya've only been glancin' at her every time she makes a peep. And it ain't like yer worried at all, huh, Severus?"

"I'm not worried," I bite back, frowning.

"Son, yer whole body's screamin' worry right now. So feed that bull to some other bloke."

I glance up at the ceiling, clenching my jaw. Merlin, give me the patience with this man. I sigh a moment later before pulling the small device out of the pocket on my robes.

"I cut this out of her arm this morning," I quietly explain, the shred of light in the room hitting the device just right. "It was blinking earlier, but I believe I've stopped it. At least for now that is."

"They're using that to track ya?"

"Likely." I sigh, placing it back into my pocket.

"How'd it end up in her arm?"

"She stated that she hadn't felt any pain in that region until after Disapparating with me."

"Ya ain't thinkin' it was like that splinchin' crap, are ya?"

"That thought has crossed my mind." I frown. "They had to have sent it at high velocity, though, either by spell or shooting mechanism." I shake my head. "She lost a great deal amount of blood as is from her injuries. And then I was forced to cut this out of her."

"She seems to be a fighter, son."

"Yes," I agree, nodding slightly as I watch Aurora. "For now at least. But if I don't get her the necessary potions soon, Dad, her infection will start affecting vital organs. And there's no way she could survive us walking the rest of the way. Even if I am helping her, she'll still be wasting energy needlessly that could have been better spent on fighting off the infection."

"What if I got ya somethin' that would make it easier on both ya?"

I turn towards my dad instantly and narrow my eyes. "Like what?"

He shrugs with a cocky smile. "Got myself a little somethin' the other day. Bloke owed me, but couldn't pay the regular way. So I got what he could pay me back instead."

"And just what does Mother think about this? If I recall, the last time I visited she was still rather livid about you going after the neighbor for his not paying up." I hear my dad snort.

"Cripes, Sev, that was nineteen years ago. Yer mum can hold a grudge but not that long of one. She's over it. Rather miffed at you more than me nowadays anyway. I'll call it in." He grabs the phone off the receiver beside him, dialing in one of his associate's numbers, I can only imagine. "Yeah, Cliff." There's a garbled reply. "Bring that thing I got from Stebbins the other day." More garble follows. "Nah. Leave it at the agreed meetin' place." My dad chuckles. "Good. Later." My dad hangs up and opens his mouth to say something when outside a harsh crack follow by screams gains our attention.

I pull the curtain back just a bit instantly and glance out, frowning at the green and red jets of light—obvious Unforgivables—hitting innocent bystanders. I sweep back from the window to pick Aurora up again. Time to leave. My dad motions for me to follow him into an adjoining room, which I do. I frown when I notice him kicking back a rug. I open my mouth to ask him just what the hell is he doing when he reveals a hidden trapdoor underneath the rug. I raise an eyebrow at him at this discovery.

"Yeah, might've left that bit out earlier," he says sheepishly before opening it and pushing me towards it. He closes the trapdoor behind us. "Keep goin' straight. You'll hear rushin' water in a bit."

I frown, but listen to him. My father may be a lying cheat who runs the largest betting operation in Cokeworth, but experience has taught me to listen to him always. I keep my ears open, quickly heading down what appears to be an abandoned mineshaft. It seems forever before I hear the water.

"Go right," Dad gruffly instructs, striding beside me.

I do so, lifting Aurora up ever so slightly in my arms as I try to readjust her. She's light, I notice, but I'm not used to carrying someone. Eighty-or-so pound cauldron yes, but people were an obvious no. I see the light up ahead a few moments later, quickening my pace to reach it. We emerge near the wooded area Aurora and I previously came from, only we're a bit deeper in the woods and further from Cokeworth than before. However, instead of it being devoid of life as before, I find myself slowly approaching a saddled horse that's tied to a tree. I glance around, frowning.

"Good. Cliff actually managed to follow orders for once," my dad mutters, heading for the horse.

"He paid you with a horse?"

"Here. I'll take her for a minute," Dad says, brushing off my question.

My frown deepens but I slowly and hesitantly pass her to him before I quickly swing my leg up and throw myself up onto the horse. I hold my hands out a moment later after resituating myself, gently grabbing her back from my father. The angle, however, is awkward, but we manage to get her up there. She's sitting the equivalent to sidesaddle with me holding onto her with one arm and the reigns with the other. I glance down at my dad.

"Don't worry 'bout me, son." He fishes out the familiar black pendant then, showing me it. "Yer mum never lets me leave the house without it anymore."

"Use it, Dad. Don't go back to the hotel."

"Now, what the hell do ya take me for, son? A moron?" He rolls his blue eyes at me. "Yer mum and I better see ya soon with yer lady friend there. Got it, Severus?"

Before I can reply, though, he activates his pendent and disappears. I close my eyes in relief. That pendent has saved my father's life more times than I can count. If the Ministry ever caught wind— I hear the soft cry below me and glance at Aurora. I pull her closer to me, pressing a kiss against her hair as if it's the most natural thing in the world. She quiets and buries herself further into me. I half-smile and jerk the reigns causing us to take off, the horse galloping towards the Scottish hills.

~IP~

Many days pass as we continue heading north. Aurora continues to wake only to fall back asleep. Rest is the best thing for her at this point. But when we do take the occasional breaks, I do my best to coax her into eating and drinking. Sometimes this is a hassle that I can tell only draws more energy from her. But I know it's important. I can hear Madam Pomfrey's words already.

I maintain my self-imposed magic ban. I am not going to allow our enemies to track us by our magical imprints. I've seen how Scabior and several of his comrades have used that against their victims. So, I do everything I can the Muggle way, which is unfortunately slower than all hell.

As we approach familiar woods, I frown, slowing our horse down. I can feel the horse's nervousness underneath me as we trot through the forest. I second its anxiety. These woods have always unsettled me as well, but a part of me relaxes if only slightly. We're almost home. In fact, as I look through the dense area, I can just make out the castle.

Low growls near us cause the horse to rear up on its hind legs, my arms instantly tightening around Aurora and the reins to keep us on. I then see the approaching creatures. Dire wolves, I note dully. I reach back, grabbing a portion of our food from the knapsack and tossing it in the opposite direction. Several of them take off instantly towards it. We continue onward, my hand lightly brushing the horse's neck to calm it. We are so close.

My eyes narrow at movement up ahead in the distance so I jerk the reins again, stopping us before we are noticed. I wait for a moment, watching the shadowy figures before sighing inwardly when I see the green light towards an animal likely—Death Eaters, I discern. My eyes dart around the forest, looking for a way we can get past them undetected. When I hear a splash nearby a moment later, I glance at the sound, frowning when I see the giant squid in Black Lake before it hits me.

"The lake," Aurora rasps weakly.

"I know," I whisper back. We are only going to have one shot at this. I wrap my arms tighter around her before sliding off the horse. I barely notice when the horse gallops off. "Rest. We'll be there shortly." She stares up at me, half-asleep. "You have my promise."

**A/N: **For those of you who are wondering why I introduced Tobias-or should I say why he just showed up out of the blue, there's more to this story than what's meeting one's eye right now. Trust me. Everyone in here has a role to play. Tobias and Orin's roles aren't quite finished yet. ;)


	7. Rebuild soul embrace love&promises

**A/N: **There's a little bit of everything in here. Suspense, drama, comedy, sweetness, etc. Enjoy, my lovely readers.

**Rebuild one's soul by embracing love and all of its promises**

Choosing my steps carefully so I don't alert the patrolling Death Eaters, I head a little ways from us towards a massive tree with large roots that have twisted in such a way for there to be a hollowed out area. My eyes keep darting about the woods, looking for any sort of movement. Thankfully, I see none close to us. Sensing that there's no animal or person inside our soon-to-be hiding place, I duck down, crouching with Aurora in my arms with a grimace and settle us in the far back of the hollowed out tree. I pull her upwards to lean against me, frowning when she makes no noise. She's getting even weaker. But I don't dare move her right now in the daytime. We'd be fish in a barrel to the others.

I brush back her dark curls. As she instinctively turns into my hand, I half-smile. No other woman has ever done that. Not even Lily. I wrap my arms around her so she'll feel safe, and she lets out a silent sigh in response. She's still conscious at least. Perhaps if I keep her talking, it might help.

"Are you still cold?" I whisper. She nods, which makes me frown. "Does it hurt to speak?"

_Tired_, she thinks, which I easily hear in my mind. _Cold and tired. Can't keep my eyes open._ Her thoughts sound as if she's been running a marathon, I note.

_It'll be over soon,_ I reply, pushing my thought into her mind. I feel her stiffen for a millisecond before she relaxes again. "I apologize for startling you. Would you rather I speak aloud to you, Aurora?"

_No. Don't. It's calming._ She draws in a slow breath before coughing and gasping as the air leaves her lungs unexpectedly.

_Shh. I've got you. You're safe._ I press a kiss against her neck, not realizing at first I've done it.

_You're not real_, she thinks.

I can feel her sadness and despair already. She feels alone. I only pull her flush with me and grab her hand so that she can feel my heartbeat.

_I assure you, Aurora, that you are not alone. I'm definitely real. Do you feel that? My heartbeat under your hand?_ I only feel her grief and fear, though, which threaten to suffocate me. _Enough! You'll only work yourself up, Aurora. And I have little patience for witches who wallow in their sadness._ Still, she does not listen to me. I can sense, in fact, her sure belief that she's hopelessly alone. _Aurora! Control yourself. Please!_ I send her, shaking my head when she still refuses to listen. _Dammit, witch! If you do not control yourself, I'll be forced to use any means necessary to force you to do so. You need to calm yourself. Unless you wish to die in my arms._ She tenses before making a strangled sound that conveys her desolate grief.

My vast knowledge of shock is overridden in my—I'll freely admit—state of panic. I quickly turn her head, slamming my lips against hers. I feel her surprise instantly, but I merely thrust my tongue into her mouth, tasting her greedily. It is the exact wrong thing to do. I'm only working her up more, but I can feel her relax. Her thoughts quickly show that I'm properly distracting her. So, it's likely not as bad as I think. She's distracted, relaxed, and definitely happy. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't even dare argue with that assessment. I feel her hands move over me then, causing me to groan at the sensations she's producing.

_Aurora,_ I breathe, sending to her.

_More. Want you. Waited so long._ Her broken thoughts surround me.

_Just a bit longer. I promise_, I reply, a large part of me hoping that I'm not lying to her.

_Dead before then._ She moans against me, her tongue caressing mine.

_Never, Aurora. Never,_ I think, touching my mind with hers. So intoxicating she is—we are. I can feel her love for me, her hidden strength. My lips curl into a smile, as more of what she feels embraces me, welcomes me. It's as if some part of me has always belonged with her and vice versa. _Feel that in your belly?_ I press our conjoined hands against her abdomen._ The dying don't feel that pleasure, that warmth as you do now. You're alive, Aurora, living just as I am._ I feel her shudder against me. _We'll be home soon._

_I already am_, she replies, squeezing my hand.

Her warmth spreads throughout me, so I slowly pull back, easing us out of our kiss. I feel her disappointment instantly, but I only brush back her curls again with a faint smirk. Could it be she's the reason Lily has sent me back? I snort when I hear the resounding scream of yes. Perhaps it's just shock that I too am suffering. Perhaps that's all this is, my sense of completion with Aurora. Perhaps it's all just shock. But I pray to whoever is listening that it's not.

I close my eyes for just a moment, focusing on what I feel now and what has changed. The guilt that has crippled me for decades is no longer inside me. But I know this is due to Lily telling me that she absolves me of my role in her death. I've sought her forgiveness ever since I learned that the Dark Lord would go after her. And now I have it. I recall more of Lily's words: _You deserve happiness, love, but not from me._ I inhale slowly. Judging by what I feel with Aurora now, happiness and love will never be a problem. I snort. Since when have I become disgustingly sentimental? I glance down at Aurora.

My endgame for so long has been just to die. In fact, I've convinced myself for decades that once I complete my mission—protect Harry and keep him alive—that there is no reason left for me to live. I have believed for years that no one would care. I'm the greasy git who snarls at others and scares the piss out of them. But I know better than that now. This woman in my arms would care. Had it not been for Lily doing it first, I know without a doubt that Aurora would likely have found me in the afterlife and dragged me back to the world of the living.

_Cold,_ I hear her think.

I move my arms around her, the deep folds of the floor length sleeves following behind my hands as they cross the longest corners of the robes. Draped in the soft black material now, I feel her breathing slow. My eyes dart to the entrance to our little carved out area. The sun is just starting to set, which means that we have awhile before we're immersed in complete darkness and able to leave safely.

_Scared,_ she thinks, trying to look up at me.

_No. I'm concerned. You're severely injured. I need to get you medical attention, but there are Death Eaters between us and the castle,_ I send back, pressing my cheek against hers so it'd be easier to communicate with her. Or so I would stat if asked at least. _We have to wait until the sun goes down._

_But?_ Her eyes catch mine.

_You're getting weaker. If I continue to wait, I might be too late._ I feel her nod slowly.

_If you don't?_

_If I don't, then there's a chance they'll see us and use us as target practice. We'll be sitting ducks if we try._ I sigh, shaking my head. At the sound of her low moan, I glance down at her. _Your pain is getting worse._ She nods, drawing in a rasping breath before she coughs violently. I hold her, frowning. I then hear her moan softly before I watch her eyes close. _Aurora, you need to stay awake._

_So tired, Sev._

I tense at her calling me by the same childhood nickname Lily used to say. I shake off my uneasiness. She is not going to be like Lily. I am not going to lose her like I lost my best friend. It's not an option. If she is the reason Lily has sent me back, then I'm not going to mess this up.

_You can rest in a bit. Stay awake, Sinistra._ I keep the bite out of my reply just barely. I've always acted this way when someone I care for is harmed. I rely heavily on my anger than any other emotion.

_Can't._

_You can and you will, Sinistra. I will not tolerate your weakness. Stay awake._ My thoughts likely send over my anger now. I feel her tense again and close my eyes at the sound of her coughing. _Aurora, you are stronger than you give yourself credit. Fight it._

_Sev._ Her thought is much weaker now.

I turn her around so she's facing me. I can see her eyes fluttering in the light. She's clearly trying to fight. She just doesn't have any damn energy left. I quickly stand up, pulling her with me. I draw my wand, casting a Bubblehead charm on both of us for later. My arms then sweep under her a moment later, and I carry her outside. I draw in a slow breath before I take off sprinting towards Black Lake.

I feel the others' attentions instantly dart to us, sensing their dark spells thrown haphazardly. I duck and weave the spells as I've done throughout my life. The resistance of the water slows us. But when we're far enough out, I wrap my arms tighter around her and dive in, swimming as fast as I can.

Twisting my body away from the crimson jets of lights and several emerald-colored ones, it takes some finesse to avoid all of them. I take wide strokes, kicking as we continue towards the hidden drainage pipe. When I see the rounded duct just a few breaststrokes from us, I swim faster, ignoring the intense burning in my shoulders as I do. I twist my body several more times, dodging the Killing and Torture curses that continue to streak past us. We just reach the large drainage pipe when I hear the gargled scream next to me and feel the initial full-body tense before utter lifelessness from the witch in my arms. I inhale sharply, pulling her closer not daring to look at her.

When we emerge inside the duct, I drag Aurora up out of the water. I instantly throw her up onto my shoulder in a fireman's carry, feeling the water from her run down me. I desperately wish to set her down to see how bad she's been injured this time, but I know I can't. Not if I want her to survive. She needs potions. My mind rattles them off. Blood Replenishing, Murtlap, Antiseptic, Strengthening Solution—hell, I'd even consider Re'em or unicorn blood at this point.

We emerge just a few feet from the large Potions storeroom. I draw my wand instantly.

"_Reducto_," I snarl at the door, blasting it open. I then conjure up a table, gently resting Aurora atop of it. I turn to grab the necessary potions, only to stop and finally glance at the witch. I brush aside the heavy dark curls to find her eyes closed. I draw in a shaky breath at the sight of the blood streaming with the water off her. She's bleeding again. I mutter my healing spells, hoping they work before I quickly lean over her to listen to her breathe, hearing and feeling no breath being taken from the witch.

_No!_ Potions long forgotten, I feel for her pulse, swallowing when I find no heartbeat. I'm losing her. I tilt her head back, no thought given. I inhale deeply before I press my mouth over hers, breathing into her. I pull back then. My fingers thread my hands together, and I start compressing her chest with my hands, her blood soaking my hands instantly. I do this five times before I listen to see if my actions have started her heart and her lungs again. I find no change, so I repeat. I continue this for what seems to be a lifetime, but in reality only two minutes, two long and unbearable minutes.

I taste my salty tears as I breathe into her once more. This has to work. She has to start breathing. No other option. I can't . . . Not Aurora. My anger quickly takes over in efforts of protecting myself from the emotional turmoil that rages inside me.

"Merlin! Why would did you send me back if only to have me experience this torture, Lily? Why?"I snarl and growl, slamming my conjoined hands against Aurora's chest—likely cracking her sternum as a result of my compressions. "Why can I not be happy for just one fucking time? Why does everything good have to be taken from me?" I yell. I'm a man with no options now. No hope. Just pain and devastation and heartache, a shadow of a man, a ghost.

Lily's words echo in my head then, my mind having sought out for any bit of hope it could find. _I shall always be with you, Sev, watching._ My eyes widen.

"LILY!" I whirl around like a mad man, my eyes darting about the room. My chest constricts. "Lily, please!" I beg, not knowing if she's there, if she's listening. But if she is . . . "Help me. Don't let her be taken from me! Please! I beg of you, Lily. Don't her be taken! Not Aurora!" I feel more of my hot tears streak my cheeks. I'm weak. A foolish man with my heart on my sleeves. "Please! Dear—Lily . . . not her. Not like this. Don't take the one good thing I have left. I just found her dammit! Please?" I beg and plead and cry. "Not her!"

I feel something—as if a hand on my back—suddenly. I stiffen at the touch, shuddering at the unearthly cold before whatever it is leaves. I whirl around, swallowing. Has Lily just touched me? Is she showing me she's here? That she hears me? My rational side is nowhere to find in my panic.

"Lily?" My voice cracks as I say her name, softer this time. I wait a moment, about to repeat myself when I feel someone approaching. My eyes dart to the doorway, ready to defend us to the death.

"Drop your—_Snape_?!" a voice—gruff and alarmed—yells.

I take a step back guiltily, my eyes finding Pomfrey and Slughorn as they enter the storeroom and reveal themselves a moment later. There isn't time for my foolishness, though. I draw in a breath, my words broken as they leave my mouth.

"Poppy, Aurora! I can't . . . she's not . . ." I scold myself inwardly. This is important dammit! I need to tell her. But as the matron runs towards Aurora, I realize I don't need to at all. I watch Poppy cast spell after spell on her, seeing her order Horace to retrieve potions—but I don't hear the words. All I hear is the roaring in my ears and the pounding of my heart. I run my hand over my face in my fearful state, feeling the blood smear a moment later. My gut contracts as I realize what I've done. But I fight the urge to sick up. Aurora needs me. My hand quickly finds hers, and I thread our fingers together. _Please, Aurora. Fight it. Don't let go. I need you. Please?_ My mind searches for her consciousness. I need her to hear me. Like I heard her before. _Aurora. Fight. Please._

~IP~

I sit in the wooden chair I've conjured and take my position at Aurora's bedside. I feel Poppy's eyes briefly glancing at me once more, and I frown. _Oh, here we go._

"Go take care of yourself, Severus. A shower, clean clothes, some food in your belly. I have her well in hand here. We can certainly spare you for fifteen minutes," Poppy informs, repeating the same mantra she's been going on for minutes now since we've arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"No."

"Severus Snape, quit being a stubborn arse and go take a shower."

I glare at her, knowing I've Scourgified most of Aurora's blood from my clothes and body. "I am not leaving her, Madam," I hiss through clenched teeth.

"While your nobility is refreshing—"

"_Nobility_?" I spit out, truly disgusted with the word. "I've never been noble in my life, Madam. You best do well to remember that before you spew ridiculous lies about my character." Loud chuckles stop me in mid-rant. Who the hell would have the audacity to laugh? I whirl around with a particular nasty hex on my tongue before I swallow harshly at the laugher's identity. "Dad?"

"Only ya could think that's an insult, son." My father shakes his head as he and Orin walk into the room. "My boy's been like that ever since he got placed in that Slither house."

"Slytherin," Orin gently corrects with a faint smile. "My daughter was sorted there as well."

Dad's blue eyes narrow on me when he reaches me. He frowns, shaking his head before he draws in a breath. I prepare myself for his words.

"Son, ya look like hell. Listen to the woman here and go take care of yerself. Orin and I'll watch her. I promise."

"I'm not leaving her," I reply flatly.

My dad's frown deepens. His eyes dart to Orin for a moment before they return to me. "Son, yer covered in her blood. Go. We got her."

"No."

"This ain't up for debate, Severus. Get yer arse in that washroom now. Unless ya want the first thing she sees to be yer wearin' her blood proudly like some damned fool," my father bluntly states.

"No. I'm not leaving her, Dad."

"Son, she's fine. This woman here's got her well in hand. And if anythin' changes, I'll get ya."

"No!" I glare at him, feeling my insides clench as I do.

"Dammit, Severus. This ain't up for debate. Ya either get yer arse in there, or I'll drag ya in there by yer damn ear," he growls, the famous Snape temper erupting.

"I am not going to leave her here alone."

"She ain't gonna be alone, Severus. She's got this lady, me, and Orin watchin' her."

"Dad." My anger cannot stop my voice from cracking. "No."

He sighs, closing his eyes as he releases his anger. He understands. Better than anyone why I fight against leaving her. He was there that night with me . . . after I lost Lily. "Son, please. Trust me."

I glance at Orin who's been quiet throughout this before I look back at my dad. "I can't."

"Son, ya ain't gonna lose her."

"You don—"

"She ain't Lily, Severus," he snaps, cutting me off. He frowns when I flinch. "Son, ya brought her here. Ya did real good. Now, just go take care of yerself and leave us to watch her. Wash up. Get some clean clothes on and eat." He shakes his head at me. "Her dad and I got this. There ain't no use in lettin' yerself go to hell while ya sit beside her and worry yerself to death."

"Dad, I—"

"Son," my dad pleads, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ten minutes. That's it. A shower and some clean clothes. Then ya'll be back here with her again. All I'm askin' for is ten minutes, son. Ten minutes for you to freshen up so ya don't scare the poor girl when she wakes up."

Ten minutes is an eternity. In ten minutes, she could bleed out all the while I'm taking a damn shower none the wiser. How can he ask this of me? Knowing about the night I lost Lily, that I wasn't there to save her. I need to be here for Aurora.

"Severus, your father's right," Orin quietly says, looking at me. "If I know my daughter at all, I know that she wouldn't appreciate you killing yourself worrying about her. She won't take you're leaving badly. She'll understand."

I stare at Aurora's father and close my eyes. They don't—both of them—they don't understand. Something could happen while I'm away. Just like last time. I can't lose her. I can't.

"Son, if something happens, I'll get ya. Right away." My dad holds my eyes. "It ain't gonna be like Lily. Ya brought her here. And this lady here is takin' real good care of her for ya. But ya can't stop livin', Severus. So, go on. Take a shower. Get some clean clothes on ya. Ya can take yer vigil up after that. Hell, we'll even get some meat in ya too. All right? Ten minutes. That's all we're askin' for, son. They'll go by quickly. Give ya my word."

I stand up and lean over Aurora's still form a moment later, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. I close my eyes as I do this, willing her to wake up right then so I don't have to leave her. When she doesn't wake up, I pull back and sigh. They're right of course. I need a shower. I need to change out of these robes.

With a heavy heart, I turn and walk towards the washroom. Before walking in fully, I turn back, staring at Aurora. Her father has quickly taken my place, I note, while my father is still standing at the foot of the cot, his blue eyes on me. I frown and turn back, stepping into the washroom and closing the door behind me.

I strip down mechanically, having removed bloody clothing loads of times before unfortunately. I wave my hand to the taps to turn them on and finally step into the shower, the curtain snapping shut behind me to conceal me from anyone who could walk in. I close my eyes as I feel the jets of hot water surround me. Inhaling slowly, I reopen my eyes to grab the soap. I swallow at the blood that's quickly being washed away as I gently rub circles with the bar of soap against my skin. The rich scent of cocoa butter envelopes and soothes me.

At the sound of a soft pop just outside the shower curtain, I turn towards it and frown.

"Leave the clothes," I instruct, knowing that one of Hogwarts' house elves has come to collect it.

"But—" the house elf squeaks.

"Leave them," I repeat deathly quiet.

"They's dirty!" the insolent elf argues.

"Leave them or you'll find yourself free." When I hear its gasp follow by the soft pop again, I wave my hand to the taps to shut the water off and grab a part of the curtain before yanking it open. The clothes are still there, so I breathe a sigh of relief. I still have the ability to scare the hell out of house elves thankfully.

I step out and grab one of the towels, quickly drying off before dressing in the soiled clothes. However, I leave off my robes and wear my boxers, trousers, what used to be a white undershirt, and dragon hide boots. The stench of blood is too engrained in my robes for me to wear it. As I walk out of the washroom, I pass by the mirror, ignoring my reflection pointedly.

"Those ain't clean clothes, Severus," grumbles my father the moment his blue eyes see me.

I brush his words off and walk towards Aurora. I notice immediately that her clothes have been changed to a pale blue gown. She's clearly been cleaned up as I have just done myself. Then again, it's to be expected really.

"How is she, Madam Pomfrey?" I ask quietly, glancing at the matron.

"I've healed most of her injuries, a cracked sternum and internal bruising to a few of her organs to list a few. I've applied Dittany to the lacerations to her abdomen as you can somewhat see. I've also given her several doses of Blood Replenishing, which she was in dire need of, as well as another potion to fight off her infection. She unfortunately needed to have a dose of Anti-Cruciatus," Poppy rattles off.

"She'll make a full recovery, though?"

"Well, close to it at least," Poppy replies, nodding solemnly.

I frown, glancing at the mediwitch. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Madam."

"Will she survive? Yes. But will it be as if none of this happened physically speaking, though? No. I can work miracles as you well know, Severus, but some of it is unfortunately out of my hands."

"What do you need? Perhaps I can brew—"

"Severus," the matron says firmly, frowning at me. "There are no potions you could brew that would repair the damage fully. I can lessen it, but she'll unfortunately be left with reminders. A small price to pay, I'm afraid." She draws in a deep breath then. "Now, off with your shirt, Severus."

I glare at her. She only brushes it off, though, returning my look with one of her own.

"Why?"

"Because I've been dying to see you shirtless, Severus," she replies dryly. She huffs a moment later. "Why do you think?"

I make no effort to remove my shirt. "I'm fine, Madam." I turn back to Aurora.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you. Now, off with your shirt. Or I'll do it myself."

"I am fine, Madam. I assure you." When I see her flick her wand at me, I quickly try to wave off her spell. But at the feel of the cool air on my chest, I know I'm two seconds too late. My glare instantly deepens. "I said—"

"Hush," she interrupts, gently grabbing a hold of my chin and forcing my mouth closed so she can inspect my neck fully. I try to wrench back from her, finding that I can't for some reason. "Hmm. It would seem Mr. Potter was incorrect. I see no signs of trauma to your neck. And certainly nothing that he was claiming." I push her hand back so I can speak.

"That would be thanks to Aurora, Madam. She somehow got her hands on Phoenix tears."

"Phoenix?" Orin repeats, catching my eyes.

"Yes. Phoenix. How your daughter managed to purchase a vial is beyond me. It's an extremely rare ingredient, requiring a substantial amount of galleons to procure one." For years, I have tried for years to gain access to a vial, only to be turned away for not having enough galleons. And Dumbledore's ruddy bird was always out of the question.

"Well, I'll be," Orin states with a forced laugh, shaking his head. "The morning after Albus's death, my daughter received an owl from him. However, the bird came to Windsor instead of Hogwarts for some damn reason. I retrieved the package, reading the note that said it was for her. I left it up in her room and thought nothing of it for awhile. When Aurora returned to the manor that summer, though, she opened it and found a vial of that inside. Albus had left a note with it, telling her that she'd know when to use it. She kept it in her robes constantly after that, not knowing what he meant exactly."

"Lovely." I frown. Albus was meddling even after his death. How lovely. "Did he send any other potions to your daughter?"

"No. Just that one. Well, that I know of at least."

My dad snorts. "Seems like yer boss was playin' matchmaker with ya, son."

"So it would seem." Meddlesome old coot who couldn't keep his large nose out of other people's affairs. Of course I suppose I shouldn't have expected any different from Dumbledore. He always loved to control people's lives. My mind then wanders back to the Death Eaters that are outside on the grounds. "Madam, could you ask Professor McGonagall to join us?" She glances at me, staring intently before bowing her head.

"I'm not done with you, though, Severus Snape," she states as she turns and heads to the Floo. She returns a moment later.

"Minerva," I say when I see her calmly step into the room and head towards us.

"Severus," the Transfigurations professor replies quietly. I'm amazed by the fact she's not holding her wand. "Poppy stated you wished to see me."

"I'd imagine you've noticed the Death Eaters stationed on the grounds." I don't react when she forces a laugh.

"Yes, Severus, we've noticed them. They've been there since after Harry defeated . . ." She pauses before drawing in a large breath. "Since after Harry defeated Voldemort. Your father here told us that they are likely waiting for you."

"And just what other things has Potter been up to in my absence?" It's amazing that I can keep the bitterness in my voice, even though my heart really isn't in it to play the bastard anymore.

"Oh, honestly, Severus." She rolls her eyes at me in clear annoyance. "There's no need to play that damn role any longer. We're all aware that you're Dumbledore's. Your cover's been blown to hell quite frankly." Her green eyes then dart to Aurora. "In more ways than one it would seem."

"Just what are you insinuating, Minerva?" I snap.

"That ya and Orin's daughter are shaggin' the hell out of one another, son," my father pipes up. I hear several soft laughs before I whirl around, glaring at my dad. He only shrugs. "What? Next time don't ask such a stupid question, Severus."

How he is my father is beyond me. I clench my jaw, shaking my head before turning back. I'm, however, thankful that my mother is not here in the hospital wing with us. That'd be even worse I'm sure. I draw in a slow breath and exhale to release the tension.

"I assure you, Minerva, that there is absolutely nothing going on between Aurora and myself."

"Yet," my father adds, speaking up again.

"Dad, enough," I snarl, whirling and glaring at him. My patience is thrown out the window. "What I desire and what will occur are two very different things at this—"

"Orin and I already worked up the dowry, son. Ya got nothin' to worry about. Trust me."

My mouth opens in a rare display of shock. Dowry? I glance at Aurora's father finding him stone-faced before looking back at my own. Since when did the word marriage come up? I quickly close my mouth, realizing I look like some damn largemouth bass standing there.

"Dowry?" My father instantly throws his head back, chuckling.

"Oh, Severus, ya should've seen yer face. Boy, ya were . . . oh, dear. That was classic."

"I fail to see how that is funny, _Tobias_," I growl, glaring at my father. "And I'd imagine that her father finds the—"

"No," interrupts Orin, shrugging. "If I know my daughter, the minute she wakes up and finds out that you want to start a relationship with her—which you have my blessing by the way—well, you'll be married quickly. She's only been dreaming about marrying you for a few decades."

"You're joking." I stare back at the wizard.

"No. She'll likely heal faster too, knowing that. My daughter's waited for you to notice her for years, Severus. Ask Minerva if you doubt me."

I glance at the Transfigurations professor, noticing the soft smile instantly before Minerva bows her head in affirmation. Aurora's loved me for years? I've heard this claim from others before of course, but I've dismissed their claims. She doesn't know me after all. How can she love me when—_what_?

"You knew?" I say breathlessly.

"Quite honestly, Severus, you were likely the only person who didn't know." Minerva's smile widens slightly at my look. "She's defended you vigorously for years. She stood up to me once or twice when I questioned your loyalties to Hogwarts in fact. She never did it in front of you of course. She was aware of how you'd take that. But she has made it very clear that her heart has always been with you, Severus. Most of us thought she'd move on as the years passed and you continued your self-imposed punishment, but she's one of the most determined and ambitious Slytherins I know. You're the other. You're just a bit more cunning."

I look away at Minerva's words, glancing at Aurora and noticing that more color has returned to her face thankfully. I've overheard the two witches before, so I know that Aurora's defended me in private with Minerva. But I admit I thought at the time it was just Aurora being loyal to a fellow Slytherin. I scoff. I've constantly provided explanations about her behavior over the years without ever taking into consideration the real reason—that she cares for me. Honestly. Sometimes I'm truly an idiot.

"Severus?"

My eyes dart to the Head of Gryffindor instantly.

"I'd imagine you'd not believe my words after all that's happened, but I apologize. I was grossly mistaken when I called you a coward that night." Her green eyes soften as she holds my black. "You've never been one your entire life, Severus. In fact, your actions were heroic and more courageous than we ever gave you credit. I apologize."

"You can cease your spewing of such sickening sentiments concerning me, McGonagall," I say with a grimace. "I have no use for such words. What is done is done. There's no need."

"In other words, my son says he accepts yer apology," my father states, shaking his head at me.

"Yes, Tobias. I understood that. Thank you." She gives him a brief smile before returning to look at me with those unsettling damn green eyes. "Aurora is lucky to have you, Severus."

"Considering that she has yet to regain consciousness, it remains to be seen if you're correct."

"She'll be good for you, I think," Minerva continues, ignoring my words. "She certainly can put up with your moods better than the rest of us ever could."

"Wonderful. Shall I inform her that you'd like to be our child's godmother then, Professor?" I drawl sarcastically. I'm extremely annoyed with everyone and their damn certainty of Aurora and I being together. There are no guarantees in life. I've learned that lesson over the years.

"We'll discuss that option someday when you're fully dressed, Severus," Minerva retorts, pointedly looking at my bare chest with a smile. "You're much too distracting for this old woman right now." She laughs when I growl and reach for one of the shirts Pomfrey holds out to me before I throw it on. "Good to see you haven't lost anything now that you're in love, Severus."

"I'm not in love."

"No?"

"I care for her as a friend. That's it." I add in my mind, _At least until I can know for certain she reciprocates my feelings._

"And do you hold every friend's hand that you care for like that, Severus?" Minerva asks, motioning towards Aurora's and my conjoined hands.

"Or kiss her forehead before you leave the room?" Orin offers.

"Or disregard your health and personal hygiene in order to return to her as quickly as possible?" Poppy says.

"Or, hell, even feel that familiar fear of losing her, the clenching of yer heart, and doin' everythin' in yer goddamn power to get her the help she needs even at risk to yerself?" remarks my dad.

"Fine!" I snap, glaring at them. I hate that they're right. "I possibly might be in love with her."

"Ain't no 'possibly might' to it, son. Ya are."

"That's ridiculous, though," I growl. "I don't know her. She doesn't know me. We only know each other from a professional standpoint. How can I possibly feel love to someone I don't know?"

"Severus, you've always been close to her," Minerva points out with a smile. "You two have played your silly little games of who could piss the other off first ever since you two worked here."

"And as far as I'm aware, that action doesn't typically result in feelings of affection, now does it, Minerva?" I quip, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Severus, love doesn't follow a set path that everyone follows. It's like your experimental potions you brew." Minerva's smile widens. "You add your ingredients and see how they react to one another. Sometimes the potion explodes, and sometimes it's a perfectly brewed Pepper-Up." She laughs. "I had always voiced my concerns to Albus about you, stating that I needed to talk to you about your constant verbal abuse directed at her. He always used to tell me that it wasn't anything to worry about. Do you know why?" I shake my head, narrowing my eyes. "He made me observe you two for a week when the bantering between you two was particularly brutal. When I stopped and just observed to you two, I saw what Albus did. You two didn't say your words at one another out of anger." She laughs when I stare at her. "Your banter is you and Aurora's version of foreplay with one another. There is clear chemistry between you two, and it comes out when you're trying to outwit the other."

"What she's trying to say, Severus, is that you've been brewing this potion with my daughter for years. Your brushes with mortality, yours and hers, were the exact catalyst needed to get you to open your eyes and see the 'potion' you two created. I had a similar thing occur with Aura's mother. Took me nearly dying to find her and realize that she was the one."

Questions quickly form in my mind. How do I know Aurora's the one? How do I know this isn't just a result of shock that I'm feeling?

"Ain't no reason why ya can't love two women, son. And, well, I don't think Lily would mind sharin' ya, considerin'," my dad quietly insists, staring at me.

I shake my head. "Lily chose Potter, Dad, not me." My eyes wander over to Aurora again. I can feel more of my armor that I've worn for so long be chipped away as I watch her rest. Slowly, I brush back her dark curls. It feels so natural to me to do this, as if I've done it for years. "And I'm making mine." No more regrets. No more playing it safe. I'm all in now. "I choose Aurora." To rebuild one's soul, one must embrace love and all of its promises.


	8. Patience reap rewards of love's promises

**A/N: **Enjoy, my lovely readers.

**Loads of patience will reap the rewards of my love's promises**

The following night, I walk into the hospital wing after practically being kicked out by Poppy two hours earlier. As I walk past the matron who stands in her office doorway, I send her my glare that I previously reserved only for Harry. When I turn back to stride towards Aurora, I notice Orin sitting beside his daughter's bedside. He glances up at me with a warm smile.

"You just missed Aura being awake, Severus."

"She's regained consciousness?" My eyes dart to her.

"Yeah. Only for a few moments, though, unfortunately. Maybe she'll wake up again while you're here."

I incline my head, not trusting myself to keep the bitterness out of my voice this time. It's ridiculous, but I truly feel cheated by having not been there when she woke. Of course if some matron wouldn't have kicked me out, I'd have been there.

"How was your rest by the way?" Orin asks quietly as he stands, vacating his seat so I may sit there to continue my vigil over his daughter.

"Fine."

He sighs and shakes his head at my reply. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

"I attempted to," I argue.

"Oh, really? For how long?"

"I fail to see—"

"Severus, you look like hell, and that's putting it nicely." He frowns. "You two were out there on your own for two weeks while you made your way here. And I'd imagine you didn't sleep much then either. Aura's safe now. You don't have to be on your guard. You can rest."

"I'm aware of that, Orin."

"Are you?"

I clench my jaw. I hate when people fuss over me. But I hate even more when people do what Orin is. I've had more than enough puppet masters in my life.

"You need to rest, Severus. No. Just stay quiet for a minute and let me finish," he states when I open my mouth to argue, his hands not leaving his pockets. "You know as well as I do that when those Death Eaters finally decide to strike, we're all going to need to be on our best. But if you continue on this path and they strike, someone's going to end up paying the price for it."

"I don't make mistakes, Orin."

"No," he says firmly. "You need to stop thinking that way. We all make mistakes. Just when it's only yourself that you have to rely on, you tend to overlook them. But, Severus, this isn't like your times with Riddle anymore. The minute you realized your feelings for my daughter, you gained a weakness that they can exploit and will definitely try like hell to do."

"I'm aware of that, Orin," I growl, glaring at him. How dare he think that I'm some moron who does not comprehend that. I was a follower of the Dark Lord for decades. I've seen firsthand what happens when one makes mistakes. Hell, I lost Lily because I relayed that damned prophecy and later trusted the Dark Lord and Dumbledore of all people to keep her safe. I showed both of the bastards my weakness and allowed them to exploit it for their own personal gains.

"Severus, you need to rest."

"No. What I need is for everyone to get off my damn back, Orin," I snarl. "I'm fine." I clench my teeth, turning to look at Aurora when he says nothing. A moment later, I realize my mistake and quickly cast a shield at the approaching hex. I'm several seconds too late, though. The Stinging hex slams into me, causing me to cry out at the power behind the casting. I draw my wand mere moments later, pointing it at Orin with a murderous look on my face.

"If you were truly fine, you'd have realized I was holding my wand while I was talking with you, Severus, and you'd have been successful with your shield."

"Oh, well, forgive me for not assessing you to be a threat, Orin," I spit back. "Clearly I was mistaken and should treat you like one."

"Leave, Severus."

"No. I'm not leaving her." I stare him down, desperately suppressing the urge to punch him.

"I will not have you anywhere near my daughter until you get yourself under control."

"I am under control!"

"You're lying. We both know that." He shakes his head. "Dammit, Severus. Look at yourself in the mirror and then tell me that. You're not anywhere near fine."

"You don't know me!"

"No. I don't. But I know what it feels like to be scared for someone I care about and become half mad worrying about them." When I take an instinctive step back in response to his words, he sighs and lowers his voice to a gentle tone. "Go get some sleep, Severus. Please. She'll still be here tomorrow. I promise you that." I make no movement, though. "You've done more than enough worrying, Severus. So let me worry about her now, and you just concentrate on yourself."

I shake my head firmly. "I'm fine."

"Son, you're still wearing my daughter's blood on your shirt. You look like you haven't eaten in a month, and I'd imagine you haven't. Your eyes are bloodshot. You're sluggish when you move. You're in need of a shave desperately. And quite frankly, Severus, you positively look half-dead. You're no good to any of us like this. Please. Just go take some Dreamless Sleep and rest. Let me worry about Aurora. You've done more than enough for her. She'll understand."

I want to argue with him, but there are no words I can say that wouldn't be a lie. My eyes glance towards the witch lying on the cot before I turn away. I say nothing as I leave the hospital wing. What is there to say? I walk towards my rooms slowly before I stop at the railing of the moving staircases. Perhaps if I do something to feel as if I'm helping her, I can sleep later. I turn and head up the staircases. I recall Minerva's earlier words that Aurora's tower is heavily damaged and her statement that she's informed the staff and remaining students that it's off limits because it's too dangerous.

When I reach the landing for the Astronomy Tower, I turn and head down the darkened corridor. I pass the shattered windows, hearing the glass crunching under my boots. We'll be lucky if this castle is still standing next year by the amount of damage it has sustained from the battle.

I stop when I see the massive pile of rubble blocking my path. For a moment, I think about turning back and using another corridor, but I shake my head. Based on the parts of the castle that is still accessible according to Minerva, this is the quickest route. I inhale slowly before I continue. Climbing up the rubble it is.

I gradually start my ascent, minding where I grab before pulling myself up and continuing. Several times my fingers slip on the pieces of loose stone I've held onto, but I always manage to catch myself before falling luckily. A few jagged stones catch on my trousers, ripping holes in spots. When I finally reach the top, I carefully make my way down the other side, minding the large gaps where the floor has given way.

Nearly a half-hour later, I reach the top of the damaged tower, having had to take the spiral staircase two steps at a time in some cases when the steps were missing. I stride to Aurora's office first, pushing the door open and finding something wedged against it from the other side. I flick my wand at it several times before the door finally bursts open, allowing me inside.

I wince in sympathy at the mess I find. Several of her cabinets have fallen sideways and opened. There are numerous books littered about the floor with the broken glass. Her desk is overturned with its contents spilled. But the most noticeable damage is the exposed part where the wall is gone. I shake my head and walk to her desk, yanking on one of the drawers. When it doesn't open, I cast a nonverbal Alohomora on it and try again. Inside, I rummage around, looking for the familiar black leather-bound journal that I recall her always having. When I don't find it, I move onto the next drawer to search for it.

After ten minutes of searching and realizing that it isn't in her desk, I finally find it on the floor. She likely had it on top of her desk, assuming that she'd be observing the stars instead of fighting a war that night. I pocket the journal instantly before glancing around for any mementos that she'd likely want, finding none that are salvageable.

With her office finished, I head to her rooms to continue the recovery. I find the portrait that had guarded her rooms slashed and destroyed. I step through the frame and enter her rooms, frowning. If I remember correctly, that portrait had been Circe.

I find myself in Aurora's sitting room. More rubble and debris litters the floor. Her bookcases, in fact, are completely destroyed with tattered books everywhere. It looks as if a whirlwind has gone through here.

"Ah, there you are, Severus," states a familiar voice off to my side.

"Phineas?" I glance at the portrait above the fireplace, staring at both Phineas Nigellus Black and Salazar Slytherin inside the canvas. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, she is only my great-great granddaughter. And you know how Salazar is. Always has to watch his purebloods. Now, are you going to retrieve us from this hellhole, or are we to suffer here until the damn thing comes down around us?"

I shake my head before I walk to the portrait and carefully remove it from the wall. I shrink it a moment later and place them with the journal before I think better of it. I cast a hovering charm on the portrait and glance at them.

"Perhaps you two could point me in the direction of what I should retrieve for her."

"I'd suggest her telescope, but I believe that was badly damaged," replies Phineas. "Isn't that right, Salazar?"

"It was." The Hogwarts founder motions with his hand towards a spot over my left shoulder. "You'll find it over there, Severus, if you wish to retrieve it regardless."

I nod and turn, heading over to the spot. I carefully dig through the pile of rubble before I find the broken telescope. I carefully pick it up, minding the broken glass.

"It'll take some repairing, of course, but I have faith in you, Severus."

I pick up the broken pieces and gently place the shrunken fragments into my other pocket. I hope I'll be able to fix it. I doubt she'd be happy to learn that it's broken. I turn a moment later and glance at them, silently asking what else.

"There's a tapestry up there in her room that she'd appreciate. But I'd be careful if I were you."

"Obviously," I state, glancing at Phineas and shaking my head. As I glance around looking for her bedroom—having never been in her rooms before—I hear the dead wizards clear their throats. "What is it?" I don't turn to look at them.

"To reach her bedroom, you have to walk up the spiral staircase in that alcove over there."

I shake my head. Of course she'd have the highest bedroom in the castle. I walk towards the alcove, frowning instantly when I take my first step on the staircase. The stairs instantly groan under my weight, and I can see the wall bracings wiggling violently.

"On second thought, be extra careful," chimes Phineas.

"Or you may always leave it behind. Self-preservation after all," Slytherin states with a shrug.

"What's the story behind the tapestry?"

"Her father gave it to her after she received her doctorate," Phineas answers. "But I doubt she'd want you killing yourself over it."

I glance upwards. Slowly and cautiously, I walk up the staircase. My insides clench when I hear the bracing groaning louder as I continue. When I reach the top, I step off the staircase and sigh. Her bedroom isn't any better than any of the other rooms I've been in. I walk towards the photos, retrieving them before I notice the tattered tapestry. I gently pull it off the wall and fold it, adding it to the other items I've collected. I glance around the room once more, searching for anything else before deciding I have everything. I turn back to the staircase, grabbing the portrait that has followed me up. I shrink it a moment later, placing it in my pocket. I step down and feel the stairs give way instantly. My leg jerks downward at the loss of sure stability as I hear the cast iron staircase crash onto the floor below.

"Dammit," I growl. However, as I think of possible solutions to this problem, I feel the tower suddenly shift, causing me to pitch against the wall unexpectedly. The tower shifts again, and I can hear harsh cracking approaching as it starts to crumble.

"Disapparate!" both Salazar and Phineas yell from my pocket.

I think about the hospital wing, focusing on it, as I turn on my spot. Just as I'm Disapparating, the tower shifts violently, giving way. I yell out as I feel something hit my shoulder hard before I reappear in the infirmary, my body slamming face first onto the stone floor with a loud thump.

"That was most definitely not resting, Severus," Orin scolds quietly as he helps me up.

I merely groan dully. _Bastard._

~IP~

When I wake up later, I find myself lying on a cot in the darkened hospital wing. I glance around the room, expecting Madam Pomfrey, or Merlin forbid my father, to appear and start their incessant fussing over me. I only see Aurora, however, lying on the cot next to mine and clearly asleep.

Glad that it's just us, I slowly try to sit up before grunting when I feel a shooting pain through my arm. My eyes dart to my shoulder, and I instantly shake my head. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant.

Thick gauze covers my shoulder, effectively immobilizing my left arm. I wiggle my fingers then, groaning at the sharp intense pain that movement causes. Clearly I have more than just a dislocation. I close my eyes before using my good arm to push myself up to stand. I slowly approach Aurora's bedside again. I glance at the empty chair briefly prior to deciding to take Orin's advice. I'll likely hear about it later when Aurora regains consciousness, but I miss holding her as pathetic as that is to admit.

I rest my hand on her arm, watching her react immediately as she rolls onto her side to face me. The corners of my lips upturn at this before I grab her wand from the nightstand, whispering a soft _Wingardium Leviosa_ and levitating her for a moment as I settle onto her cot. Once I'm certain we'll have enough room, I lower her back onto the bed in front of me and end my spell. I feel her curl up against me instantly, which makes me shake my head. How could I have been so stupid and not seen her? So much time wasted because of me being a stubborn arse.

I can finally relax as I feel her against me, knowing that she's alive, safe in my arms—well, arm. Since she's facing me, I stare at her ashen face, at last seeing everything I've overlooked over the years. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful truly, as she sleeps. My eyes narrow when I hear a sound from her a moment later. It's not a painful sound. I then focus on it for a few seconds to discern what the sound is—my mind not having anything better to do obviously—before I press my lips together to keep from chuckling as I realize that she's snoring lightly. Definitely not an attractive sound, but somehow it's alluring to me. Yet another chip on my armor falling off if I find that—dare I say it—adorable.

I swallow when she presses further against me. Honestly. How much closer does she need to be? However, I'm secretly enjoying it, the feel of her. When she drapes an arm around me and later hooks her leg around mine, I quickly start to have second thoughts about this. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Holding her is one thing. But this is so much more intimate than I'm ready for. I glance upwards when her leg brushes against me.

When did it become hot in here? Honestly. Did Poppy throw the damn forest into the fire? I start to feel prickly under my clothes. I shouldn't have done this. I glance down at her, swallowing. Oh dear Merlin. She's like a goddamn parasite. I try to pull back to extricate myself so I can breathe again, only to gasp when her hand brushes against me again.

"Dammit, Aurora," I hiss quietly, feeling my body quickly starting to react to her dangerous closeness. "Let go of me." I tug hard to free myself, only to have her end up on top of me. My mouth drops, and my eyes dart to Pomfrey's office. Oh, Merlin, if Pomfrey catches us like this . . .

"Stop moving, Severus," Aurora whispers with a definite slur in her voice and clear drowsiness.

I freeze and glance down at her. She knows? Even in her damn sleep, she _knows?!_ I swallow again. This is precisely why I should never be with a woman. I can't . . . I get all . . . I feel myself start to panic underneath my barriers. This feeling is all too familiar. I used to panic inside around Lily as well, horribly unsure of myself and always wanting to run. I inhale slowly to gain strength to speak.

"I will once you unhand me, woman," I hiss back, somehow keeping the panic from my voice.

"You were the one," she starts to say, her voice trailing off for a moment before she continues, "who wanted to snuggle."

"Snuggle? You're—no. I don't—No," I sputter, my chest heaving as I glare at the ceiling, too angry to finish my thoughts. "I do not snuggle, Sinistra! I'm not your damn teddy bear!"

"Just shut up and go to sleep, Severus," she mumbles softly, burying her face into my neck.

"I can't sleep with you on top of me, witch!" My eyes narrow when I feel her hands and legs moving against me before I notice that she's trying—stupidly clearly—to force me into rolling onto my side again. I grumble before complying, her facing me again. "I don't snuggle," I mutter.

"Good night, Severus." Her breathing quickly evens out as she falls back asleep.

I frown before I give in several minutes later and whisper grudgingly, "Good night, Aurora."

~IP~

As I slowly wake up several hours later, I hear numerous footsteps stride from the doors to us but the people stop their approach in the middle of the room. At the feel of Aurora's hand giving my inner thigh a squeeze, my hand latches onto her wrist. One would think she's the one who hasn't had sex in years by the way she's carrying on with her touching and such.

_Keep your eyes closed, Severus,_ I hear her think. _Unless you want the lecture_.

_You're awake?_ I reply, pushing my thought to her. My eyes remain closed while I hold her in my arms. She is right after all. If I do show that I'm awake, I'll only wake up to a lecture.

_Sort of hard to sleep when you're killing me with your morning breath._ I tense and clench my jaw, knowing that she can feel me react to her words.

_As if your breath is any better, witch,_ I send her. _By the way, you snore. Loudly and annoyingly. I felt as if I was sleeping next to a damn dragon all night long._

_Awe. I love you too, Severus._

I can feel her amusement instantly, but all the anger leaves me at her words that are said in jest. She loves me. My body relaxes, and I release her wrist. I just lay there. She loves me. Oh, honestly. I'm beyond pathetic right now. I'm thirty-eight years old, dammit. Yet here I am, acting like some damn fourth-year crushing on a witch.

_Severus?_ Her thought sends a stray feeling of confusion mixed with somberness.

_Hush,_ I reply, sending back to her.

"Huh, will ya look at that?" my father says quietly with a soft chuckle a ways from us.

"Finally he understands," Orin responds, chuckling too as he likely stands next to Tobias.

"Only took my boy breakin' his shoulder to figure it out. Course it took me longer, I'll admit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. After my experience, I couldn't wrap my head 'round it. Took my wife doin' that mumbo jumbo stuff ya guys do and forcin' me to get it through my skull."

Just what have I understood? That Aurora is a frustrating witch and likely will drive me insane before I reach forty? That she snores? That she tries to kill me by wrapping every part of herself around me so I can't move?

"Same for myself actually. Except she didn't hex me. Syra just stayed there with me after my brush with death, making sure I was all right."

"They're sort of adorable, ain't they?"

_Oh, thank you, Dad. Truly. Thank you for that oh-so wise sentiment._ I feel Aurora's hand then press against my chest, ending my thought.

"They are. We should go, though."

"Yes, you two should," Poppy's voice interrupts as she approaches the two men. She has adopted the soft tone as Tobias and Orin, likely because of Aurora and my being 'asleep.' "I need a moment alone with my patients."

"Ya ain't gonna be a hard arse on my son, are ya? He needed to do that just to put him at ease. He nearly lost her ya know? That messes a man up inside."

"Mr. Snape—"

"He left it, so he could hold her. Shit, he needed that. Just to reassure himself she's still alive."

"Mr. Snape—"

"It ain't like they're shagging the shit out of one another, lass. Jeez. They're just in one another's arms. It's adorable. Get the damn stick out of yer arse and see that."

_Severus, what's going on? What are they talking about?_ Aurora thinks, clearly confused.

I don't respond.

"Mr. Snape, if I were you, I'd adopt a more respectful tone when you're addressing—"

"Lass, listen here. I ain't tryin' to be disrespectful, but my son ain't done nothin' wrong. They both nearly died. All right? Before ya start jumpin' down his throat, ya best remember that."

"I'm not planning on 'jumping down his throat' as you so eloquently stated, Mr. Snape. I'm merely wishing to inform him that I'm releasing him."

"And her?" my dad asks.

"Once Aurora regains consciousness fully and can keep soup down, then I'll release her as well."

"Good. Then wake 'em up."

"It's not as easy as that, Mr. Snape. Wait! What are you doing? Get back here, Tobias Snape!"

When my dad's hands suddenly rest on my bad shoulder as he gives me a shake, I can't help but start, yelping when Aurora's hand on my inner thigh jerks upwards and grazes my groin.

"There. They're awake now, lass," my dad says proudly.

My eyes instantly fly open, and I glare at my father over Aurora's head. The next time he hurts himself, I'm going to remember this. I clench my jaw.

"Baby girl?" Orin hesitantly says as he slowly approaches.

I hear Aurora's groan before she lifts her head up slightly from where she was resting it against me. Her hand unfortunately is still resting on my thigh, but I make no move to brush her hand away.

"Dad, please, don't use that name here," she states with a frown. Her voice sounds slightly stronger than it's been.

"Sorry." Orin grins. "How are you feeling, Aura?"

"Tired, groggy, but alive." Her eyes then glance up, holding mine. "And confused."

"It'll pass, love." He chuckles. "I should go tell your mother the good news." His eyes then dart to me. "Severus," he says quietly, inclining his head before he turns and leaves.

"Glad to see yer all right, son." My dad then shakes his head, leaving as well.

"Good morning, Severus, Aurora," Poppy quietly starts.

"Can we try the soup, please?" Aurora interrupts, slowly rolling away from me to look at Poppy. I have to grab Aurora when she rolls a bit too far and nearly falls off the other side. Her warm brown eyes dart to me before she smiles faintly as she realizes her mistake.

"We can, but Severus will need to vacate your cot before we'll try."

"All right, Madam." Aurora nods slowly before untangling her lower half from mine. "Snape, out now," she orders, snapping her fingers at me.

"Excuse me?!"

"You had your snuggles. Now get the hell off my cot. I have soup to drink."

"Dammit, woman, I do not snuggle!" I snap, glaring at the witch. When I see her roll her eyes, I clench my jaw.

"Whatever you say, Snape. Out. Now."

"I hate you, Sinistra."

"Oh, whatever. You're just upset that I'm not snuggling with you anymore."

"No. I'm not only upset because of that!" I snap back. When I see her eyes widen instantly, I frown. "What is it now?"

"What?"

"What you're going on about now, Sinistra—what is it?"

"What?"

"Oh, honestly, woman. Speak comprehendible English. Unless you enjoy sounding like an idiot, which at this point I wouldn't put past you."

"You're upset about me not snuggling with you?"

"What?" I reply, taking my turn to be shocked stupid.

She stares back at me. So we just sort of stare at one another for a few moments before Madam Pomfrey clears her throat.

"Do you still want the soup, Aurora?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, thanks," she responds, still staring at me in confusion. She shakes her head and sits up a moment after I leave her cot. When Madam Pomfrey leaves us, Aurora opens her mouth to say something, but promptly closes it a moment later. She then turns away from me, and the uncomfortable silence settles around us.

"Your soup," explains Madam Pomfrey when she returns with a sickly bowl of something.

"You're kidding me."

"Surely you could manage to give her something better to eat than that, Poppy."

"It's nutritious," the matron replies, shaking her head at us. "Nutrition beats taste."

"It looks like the water after the house elves finish the laundry," I state, grimacing at it.

"Oh, well, by all means, Severus. Fix her a nutritious soup then," Poppy exclaims, throwing her hands up in pure frustration.

I incline my head, heading for the Floo instantly. I can feel Aurora's eyes on me as I leave, but I only call out my destination before leaving the hospital wing. What more is there to be said really?

When I reappear in the kitchens, I'm surrounded by a dozen or so house elves. I bark out the ingredients I need, watching them quickly scatter and fetch them for me. I start to prepare a moment later, having the house elves enhance the cooking with their magic so it goes faster.

Five minutes later, I return by Floo with the bowl of soup in hand. I merely walk past Pomfrey and set it down in front of Aurora. I brush off my unsettled feelings when her eyes fall on me.

"Try this, Sinistra." My voice is surprisingly soft and gentle.

"What did you make, Severus?" Pomfrey asks as Aurora picks up a spoon and wordlessly starts to eat the soup with vigor after the first spoonful.

"Chicken noodle soup," I reply quietly, smiling inwardly as I watch Aurora eat it. "It passes your nutrition standards considering it has everything your so-called soup has; only it's natural whereas your soup has artificial nutrients in it." I turn when I hear Poppy's huff, and I merely raise an eyebrow at her as if to challenge her.

"I think I liked you better before," Poppy states, frowning at me. She then turns her attention to Aurora. "If you manage to keep that down, I'll release you." Aurora's face instantly lights up. She clearly hates spending time in the hospital wing, but who can blame her really? "I'm sorry to tell you this, Aurora, but your tower was destroyed, however. So you'll need to room with someone else as you recover. In fact, the majority of Hogwarts residents actually have to share their rooms with the close quarters and all. Fortunately for you, someone has kindly offered."

I swallow, hearing my heart pounding loudly. Someone's offered to share their rooms with her? I remain quiet and stone-faced, but underneath is a rage burning inside me. Aurora's mine. I don't want her in any other man's rooms but mine.

"Who?"

"Me," I interrupt, cutting Poppy off before she can even open her mouth.

"What?" Aurora stares at me, narrowing her eyes. When she opens her mouth, I shake my head.

"My rooms were undamaged, and everyone else has roommates as it is, so it's logical." My mind searches for various excuses I can use so I don't blurt out the real reason—that I'm jealous as all hell at the prospect of her being with another man. I'm not going to repeat history again. "We appear to have grown accustomed to one another with our time shared so you won't have to learn to get along with whomever you're sleeping with."

"What?" she repeats, her voice higher. "Sleeping with?"

I cringe inside as I realize my mistake. "I meant, with whose rooms you're sharing. I apologize." I dare to look at her then. "However, if you'd rather reside with someone else, I'll understand. I'm not the most agreeable person on a good day. But there's no need for you to share a room with two others when my rooms are available." When she opens her mouth, I jump to the only conclusion—she's going to reject me. My pride takes over in order to preserve itself. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself for a woman again. "Forget it. Sleep in whoever's damn bed you want, witch. I don't care." Honestly, how could I ever think this would work? I'm a bastard who turns Hufflepuffs into blubbering messes. She's an angel who comforts the Hufflepuffs after I finish with them.

"Are you done throwing your temper tantrum now? Or do you need a few more moments before I can speak?" She forces a mocking smile at me.

I glare at her. "Speak," I hiss.

"Thank you, oh wise bastard of Hogwarts." She shakes her head, rolling her eyes and sighing. "I was just going to say before you so rudely interrupted that I'd like that. But if you're just going to be a complete bastard, maybe it's best we don't room together. Wouldn't want Minerva to find your dead body after I get done with you, you know?" she retorts, feigning innocence.

"What makes you think it'd be _my_ body she'd find, Sinistra?" I growl, just barely holding myself back from striding towards her and yanking her upwards to slam our mouths together and promptly snog the hell out of her. Merlin, she's beautiful when she's throwing the insults back at me.

"Enough! I will not have you two trading insults back and forth with one another in my hospital wing. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Madam," Aurora and I reply quietly.

"Good." She shakes her head. "Honestly. I've seen fourth-years more mature than you two."

I glare at the floor moodily. Have any of those fourth-years gone before the Dark Lord and told him numerous lies to his face, living to walk away afterwards? I think not. At the sound of the cot's springs creaking, my eyes dart through my long raven hair towards Aurora. I frown as I watch her slowly push herself up before she quickly heads towards the washroom.

"And just where do you think you're going, Miss Sinistra?" Madam Pomfrey calls after her.

"To pee. Would you like to watch?" Aurora snaps, disappearing into the washroom soon after.

I can't help it as my lips curl upwards into some semblance of a smile. Not because of the words, of course, but the pure attractiveness of her insulting.

"Oh, yes, you two were made for one another," Madam Pomfrey bristles, shaking her head. "Two peas in a pod, you are." She then huffs. "Make sure she rests. But if there are any problems, bring her back. Don't try to fix it on your own. Understand me, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, Madam," I merely reply.

"And for goodness sake, change your damn clothes, Severus. Merlin only knows how unsanitary that is." She shakes her head again. "I'll go inform Septima that she won't be rooming with her after all." She then leaves to her office, thankfully leaving me alone.

I incline my head. Septima, of course. Why didn't I think of her? They're only best friends after all. Of course, it'd be Septima who'd offer. Not some random man who is there to steal Aurora from me as I foolishly thought. I inhale slowly. I need to tell Aurora soon. Or else she's going to think I'm truly a bastard instead of some pathetic smitten man who has no clue how to control himself around a woman.

"To your rooms we go. Oh joy," Aurora drawls when she reappears.

Loads of patience will reap the rewards of my love's promises.

**A/N: **Before you wonder, Severus hasn't forgotten about the Death Eaters outside on the grounds, nor have they forgotten him inside the castle. Lots more to come soon.


	9. Always My Witch of Promise

**A/N: **There is some mature content in here at the end, but not graphic. Enjoy as always.

**Always My Witch of Promise.**

After arriving by Floo into my sitting room, I take a step back from Aurora to give her space. A man can only take so much of that damn intoxicating scent after all. I watch her glance around for a few moments, unable to say anything to her. Inhaling slowly, I try to piece together words to create a sentence, but she speaks before I can.

"Not as gloomy as I thought it'd be," she admits quietly.

"Oh? And just what did you imagine?"

"Honestly?" She shrugs. "I thought you'd have shelves of dead animals in jars, some witches chained to the walls, and that creepiness your office—the ones you used while Potions Master—has."

"No." I shake my head slowly, feigning seriousness. "My witches are always in their proper room, Sinistra," I deadpan.

She snorts. "And just what room is that, Snape?"

I turn my head and hold her eyes before I answer, "The bedroom of course." She glances away instantly with a hint of coloring to her ashen face. "Obviously this is the sitting room. You may borrow any book to pass the time from my shelves. I only ask that you refrain from grabbing a book from the first bookcase. It contains several dangerous books, and I'd rather not have you be found cursed in my rooms considering our history together."

"Dark Arts, is it?" She turns back with an amused smile.

"Yes," I answer honestly.

"Figures." She scoffs, shaking her head. "And that's the kitchenette. So what's the rest?"

"Follow me." I lead her down the short adjourning hallway. I motion to the door on our right. "Behind that door is the guest room." I then point to the room across from the guest room. "My private labs. I ask that you not enter this room without me." She nods slowly, glancing into the next room. "My bedroom clearly." I step past her to enter, not breathing as I do so I don't inhale her intoxicating scent. I'm well aware that my self-control is non-existent, knowing that she's in my rooms, several feet from my bed in fact. I clear my throat when I start to feel uneasy again. "The washroom is through there. Unfortunately, it is the only functional one in my rooms." I catch her eyes narrowing instantly, so I pause and wait.

"Fun." She turns around to leave.

I frown. "Where are you going, Sinistra?"

"The guest room. Or am I supposed to ask permission, Snape?"

"No." I shake my head. "You'll find the guest room uninhabitable, however."

"You're kidding me." She whirls around, staring at me.

"I'm not. The room has never been used while I've lived here. In fact, the last I knew, the room had severe damage to it from a fire that occurred before we were students here. I've never had reason to have it repaired for obvious reasons."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep, Snape?" She then sighs. "Never mind. I know that answer." She turns to walk out of my bedroom a moment later.

"Aurora, where are you going now?" I ask, watching her stop after taking a step away from me.

"The sofa. That is where you want to put me, isn't it?"

"Of course not. I'm not a complete bastard," I snap.

"Yeah, sure you're not." She shakes her head, causing me to clench my jaw. "I should've known that you'd do this. Offer me to stay in your rooms only to—"

I step towards her, unable to hold back my temper any longer. "Listen here, you twit. I was offering for you to sleep in my bed. Not the sofa. Not the damn guest room. My bed! But if all you're going to do is bitch and complain about me offering you a place to say and think that I'm some damn bastard who makes women sleep on my sofa after offering them somewhere to rest, then go back to the damn hospital wing and sleep on a cot for all I care!" I snarl, glaring at her.

"Your bed?" She takes a step back from me with wide eyes, not in fear but shock.

"Yes," I hiss, drawing out the 's.' "I was offering you to sleep in _my_ bed." She stares at me, blinking for a few moments. I shake my head in annoyance. She's carrying on as if she truly thinks I'm a complete arse. Honestly. Is it really that shocking I'd offer my bed to her?

"I guess you're right." She gives a soft laugh, rubbing her neck gently. "I mean, we've slept beside each other before. Last night actually. And we're both adults."

I freeze. What? My eyes stare at her, even though I look perfectly calm on the outside. No. No. I was offering to sleep on the sofa so she could sleep in my bed not . . . no. I swallow slowly. How do I fix this? I don't want to mess this chance up after all. We're moving too fast. I inhale deeply.

"Aurora, I—"

"It's really sweet of you actually," she continues, not hearing my soft words. She then smiles before leaning towards me and kissing my cheek. "I apologize for thinking the worst of you, Severus. I thought you were trying to rile me up again to piss me off. Blame it on the grogginess."

I don't move. My mind reels over the pressed kiss to my cheek. She kissed my cheek. I swallow again. My heart feels like it's about to burst from my chest as it beats so quickly. I then notice that I feel as if I'm about to be sick. Oh, Merlin, this is worse than how it felt with Lily.

"I'm going to go to take a shower. Maybe you can use this time wisely too and change. It's sort of . . . morbid seeing you with blood on your shirt." She smiles faintly before slowly turning around and walking past me.

When she disappears behind the closing door, I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. Where did this conversation go wrong? Dammit. I'm a complete moron around women. Really I am. I open my eyes and sigh. While a part of me—the irrational side—loves the idea of us sleeping beside one another, the other part knows that it's a bad idea. I can barely think around her now as it is without coming off as an idiot. Her pressed against me in my bed is going to be pure torture. I need to talk to her. I need to set her straight. I need to tell her that I care for her. I glance towards the closed door, swallowing harshly out of guilt.

A voice in my sitting room, however, tears me from my thoughts. I frown, turning and head out there. I glance up at my portrait of Slytherin above my fireplace.

"There's a man outside your rooms asking for Miss Sinistra."

"What?" I snarl, unable to hold back the jealousy within. I glance towards my bedroom. "Let him in, Salazar." I clench my teeth, crossing my arms and doing my damnedest to look intimidating. When Charlie Weasley walks in, my frown deepens. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Professor Snape," the red-haired man says softly and politely. "Madam Pomfrey said Aurora was down here with you."

My good hand clenches into a fist by my side. How dare he use her first name. "_Professor_ Sinistra is indisposed currently," I reply using my deadly tone.

"Oh." He sighs, nodding jerkily. "Well, could you give this to her when she wakes up?" He holds an envelope out to me, which I snatch instantly.

"Was there anything else, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, sir." He shakes his head again. "Well, just, you know, thanks for everything you did for us over the years."

I clench my jaw to keep from snarling that I didn't do anything for them. I watch him for a few moments, noticing that he's struggling for his words. My anger only rises at this.

"Then if you have nothing more to add, Mr. Weasley, kindly get the hell out of my rooms." I watch his head snap up as he's shaken out of whatever thought going through his head.

"Yes, yes, of course, sir. Thank you," he rambles before turning and leaving.

"Well, that was harsh," quips Phineas from the portrait. "It's not as if he isn't grieving for the loss of his brother."

"Oh, shut up, Black," I snap, glaring at the portrait. My eyes then glance down at the envelope in my hand. What sort of idiot doesn't seal a letter nowadays? Doesn't he know anyone could open it? I toss the letter onto the table before heading into my bedroom to change my clothes.

I strip down to my boxers, stopping when I hear the shower being shut off. I quickly go to grab my gray nightshirt. When the taps turn back on, though, I decide that my black silk pajamas might be better, seeing as we'll be sharing a bed.

My eyes slowly make their way back to the closed door a moment later. She'll need something to wear for a bit since the house elves have likely stolen her clothes. Little thieves. I draw in a slow even breath before I open another drawer. I find the box almost immediately, opening it and pulling out the satin dressing gown. I knock against the door gently.

"Sinistra?" I call out, waiting for her response.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I pause, glancing at the floor as I hold emerald dressing gown in my hand. "I regret that I didn't ensure that you had a bath towel beforehand."

It seems like forever before she responds, "Don't worry. I found one before I started my shower. Thanks, though."

My forehead drops forward, banging softly against the wall. Of course she would do that. Every woman likely does that. I think for a moment about a plausible excuse that isn't the truth before calling out again the only thing I can think of unfortunately.

"Your obnoxiously long shower is interfering with my nightly habits, Sinistra," I growl, hoping she doesn't see through it. My nightly habits? Honestly I should just tell her. What's the worst she's going to do? Laugh at me? My gut clenches at that. I can't handle another woman I love laughing at me. Wait? I love? Do I? I— "Remain in the shower as I summon my toothbrush."

"Oh, honestly, Severus! I've heard better excuses from my first-years. If you have to go, you should have just come out and said it," she snaps, causing me to take a step back guiltily.

I cut my losses right then and there. I open the door lightly and toss in the dressing gown. I don't even know where it lands. I just turn around and sit on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands.

I've seen how men like Weasley and Lupin act around witches their age. Pathetically in other words. Yet all of them manage somehow to have something inside them that helps them overcome the natural ineptness of it all. This is so unsettling for me. If there is one good thing one could say about me, it's that I rarely lose control. Yet nearly every moment I'm near her now, my control is non-existent or just a shred of it left.

At the sound of her turning the taps off, I shake my head and stand up. I'm a stronger man than this. I walk back to the door and shout through it, "You need not hurry your shower, Sinistra. There's no need." I frown. "You'll find a robe in there for you now. That was all I was trying to do. I'll leave you to finish." I turn to leave, stopping when I hear Aurora's voice behind me a moment later.

"And you couldn't just tell me that, Severus?"

I slowly turn back around. Any reply I was going to make quickly vanishes, however. I mouth 'wow' as I drink her in, unable to look away.

"What?"

When I notice her frown, I quickly think of various explanations as to why I've been staring at her for the past few moments so intently. Thankfully, my years as a double agent make this effortless.

"Nothing, Sinistra," I drawl with a slight shrug, attempting to cover my rare display of shock. "I'm merely impressed that you managed to dress so quickly when you showed no end in sight when it came to showering."

"You are such a bastard, Snape."

"Indeed." I turn back, unsure of where I'm going but knowing I need to refrain from looking at her. Merlin, she's enthralling.

"Why do you have a woman's dressing gown in your rooms anyway? Do you have a fetish for women's clothing or something?"

I snort. "No." I turn back, instantly grabbing my bedpost with my good arm to ground myself. My knuckles turn white from how tight I'm gripping it to hold myself back. Felix Felicis, she's beautiful with her hands on her hips like that. "No, Sinistra. I bought it a long time ago as a wedding present. I never delivered it, however." Her warm brown eyes soften instantly.

"For Evans?"

"Yes." I glance away to avoid the awkwardness, allowing my hand to drop by my side. "Narcissa had thought if I delivered it, I'd get closure. Or at the very least be able to regain some semblance to the friendship Lily and I had." I shake my head.

"Why didn't you deliver it?"

"I tried. I made it as far as the gate of her residence with Potter. I could see them through the window, laughing." Bitterness unknowingly enters my voice. "I Disapparated on the spot before they saw me." I laugh dryly, shaking my head. "Managed to Splinch myself actually that night. Luckily for me, Lucius was outside, tending to those damn peacocks of his." I sigh. "It's been in my drawer ever since. I couldn't bear to throw it out for some reason."

"Well, it's certainly beautiful, Severus."

I nod jerkily, glancing up at her. "It looks good on you." I feel the warmth flood me at the sight of her brilliant smile.

"You're turning into a regular old softy, Severus. Next thing we know, you'll be kissing some Hufflepuff," she teases, laughing softly.

"I'd rather kiss you, Aurora." At the sound of her loud laughter, I glance down, shifting my weight onto my other foot.

"Good to know I'm before the Hufflepuffs on your kissing list, Severus." My answer genuinely amuses her. She laughs again before shaking her head with a soft smile. "By chance, do you have any Blood Replenishing down here?"

"Are you bleeding?" My eyes quickly examine her, looking for any blood.

"No." She sighs, her smile vanishing. "Poppy told me earlier before you showed up that I have to take Blood Replenishing potion three times a day for two weeks. She reiterated the fact that I should be dead for all intensive purposes by the amount of blood I lost."

I feel a chill rush down my back at her words. "I have a few vials here. I'll retrieve one. Remain here." I turn to leave, quickly sweeping out of the bedroom towards my private lab. I stride across my labs to a low shelf. My eyes move across the various vials: Anti-Cruciatus, Pain Reliever, Nerve Restoration, antidote to Veritaserum, and lastly Blood Replenishing. I frown as I grab the one of the last two vials. I've clearly used that potion more than the others in my arsenal that I've used after returning from meetings with the Dark Lord over the years. I make a note to start brewing later as I whirl around and return back to the bedroom.

My eyes narrow when I find Aurora standing next to my drawer and looking in it.

"Is there something interesting in my drawer?" I ask, seeing her jump instantly.

"N-no. I-um . . . no."

"Then why are you looking in it so intently, Aurora?" I purr, stalking towards her. It's nice to see her on edge for once.

"I'm tired."

"_Yes_?" I hold her eyes, resisting the urge to tear into her mind to learn the truth.

"I-I, um, well, I—as wonderful as this dressing gown is—well, I." Her voice trails off.

"Spit it out, Sinistra."

"I was looking at your shirts. To see if I could borrow one."

I scoff. "And I suppose just asking to borrow one was out of the question for you?"

"I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't." I hold the vial out to her. "Your potion." I watch her throw the Blood Replenishing potion back before she gags and shudders. I merely raise an eyebrow at her, though.

"Ugh. Does it always have to taste so wretched?"

"Depends on if you want it to work or not," I retort, waving my hand and banishing the vial to the sink in my labs. "Change into one of my shirts and choose a side of the bed. I'll return shortly."

"But—wait! Where are you going?"

I glance at her, raising an eyebrow at her again. "As intriguing as it would be to see you disrobe in front of me, Sinistra, I'm afraid I must decline at this time." I smirk when I see her brief flash of anger flutter across her face. "You have two minutes starting now." I whirl around, walking back out of the bedroom. I chuckle inwardly the moment I reach the hallway.

"Something amusing, Severus, or does this mean that you and Miss Sinistra are courting one another already? If so, may I be the first to congratulate you both."

I briefly glance at Salazar and Phineas as I walk into the sitting room but I continue towards my wine rack without a word. I magically remove the cork from my bottle of elf-wine with ease, pouring two glasses as I finish the bottle. I levitate both glasses then, returning towards the bedroom. However, I pause at the doorway.

"I'm walking in, Sinistra. If you haven't managed to dress this time, I can hardly be—"

"Oh, get in here, you arse," she grumbles from the right side of the bed. She's pulled the covers up just underneath her chest as she watches me approach. "What are the glasses of wine for, Severus?"

"Courage," I merely state, watching her grab one of the levitated glasses as I slowly slide into my side of the bed.

"Oh? Afraid to sleep with me, are you?"

"No. Afraid I'll murder you with your irritating snoring," I quip, grabbing my glass and taking a drink. I hear her snort into her glass beside me. "Do you still have the wretched taste of a perfectly brewed potion in your mouth?"

She rolls her eyes. "Thank you, Severus," she replies before finishing her glass and setting it on the nightstand beside her.

I drain my glass as well, leaning slightly and place it on my nightstand. I raise my wand a moment later. "Nox." The torches extinguish, sending us into instant darkness. I settle against my pillows then, closing my eyes. Feeling the bed dip as Aurora turns onto her side to face me, my eyes reopen. I frown and wait for her to begin the inevitable conversation.

"Your pillows are too soft."

"Pillows are supposed to be soft, Aurora."

"Well, I don't like it. How am I supposed to be comfortable with pillow clouds?"

I glance up at the ceiling, wishing whoever to grant me the patience with this woman. I wave my hand, hopefully magicking her pillows to be harder for her. At the sound of her frustrated sigh, I close my eyes again, knowing it's not good enough for my princess on a pea.

"Oh, honestly. Get over here, Sinistra," I growl as I lay my good arm across the bed for her. When she instantly moves closer and rests her head on my chest, I sigh inwardly, relaxing at the feel of her. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

I huff, saying nothing. Maybe now we can go to sleep.

"Severus?"

Dammit! "Yes, Aurora?"

"What happened? I mean, I've been trying to figure it out since I woke, but all I see is flashes of things that don't make sense. I've even asked my dad, but he won't tell me."

"It's natural for you not to remember, Aurora. You were seriously injured."

"Severus, please. What happened?"

I sigh. "What's the last thing you remember?" I move my hand and rest it on her hip in efforts to be more comfortable.

"Minerva telling me that you left. Something like you fleeing to your master or something."

I frown. "That was a month ago."

"I'm missing a month's worth of memories?"

"So it would seem." My eyes narrow as I think for a few moments. I need to tread carefully with her regardless of what reason her memory loss is. I won't let her backslide if it's related to trauma.

"It's strange."

"What is?" I ask, my thought fleeting temporarily.

"I feel like we've done this before—you holding me I mean. And I don't mean last night."

"I held you numerous nights while we made our way here. So, that feeling is correct."

"Why?"

I shrug. "It was something that kept you calm and relaxed."

"Oh."

I close my eyes at her disappointment. I open my mouth to elaborate, but she speaks again.

"I admit that I do enjoy being in your arms. You make me feel safe."

"Thank you," I quietly reply, closing my eyes once more as I try to piece words together to form a sentence to say.

"Where were we coming from?"

"Originally, Windsor," I answer. "You Apparated us to your parents' after . . ." I pause for a moment as I quickly think what to say, "after you were injured. You asked your father to protect me."

"Protect you? Why would you need protecting?"

"Because I'm a traitor, Aurora." I watch her head lift up slightly as she looks up at me. "I betrayed the Dark Lord so that Potter would succeed and finally defeat the Dark Lord for good. It would seem the boy actually managed to do something right for once in fact."

"He's gone?"

"He is. You and I discovered my mark having disappeared awhile back actually."

"I don't remember that."

"It's fine. Your memory will return when it's ready to do so."

"I guess." She sighs, her head lowering onto my chest again. "Why did we leave Windsor?"

"It wasn't safe there for your family and us anymore. Your family went one way. We went another." I feel her inhale as she's clearly about to ask me more questions so I cut her off. "I found a tracking device in your arm. The theory is that it was somehow embedded in your arm when you Disapparated with me. I've removed it, but it doesn't matter much now since they're aware that we're here at Hogwarts."

"How?"

"There are several Death Eaters out on the grounds currently, watching the castle closely. We ran into them before we made it here. One of them unfortunately managed to hit you with a Cruciatus."

"I don't remember any of this."

"Like I said, you were severely injured, Aurora. It's common to experience some memory loss, and it will return when it's ready. You just have to be patient."

"Yeah." She sighs, her hand resting on my abdomen. "I take it by the loss of my tower that Hogwarts was the epicenter for the fighting?"

"It was. It received extensive damage. There are parts of the castle that are inhabitable in fact."

"Did we lose anyone? In the fighting, I mean?"

My gut contracts at her question. Of course she'd ask that. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Let's just concentrate on us resting, all right?"

"Severus, please. Who did we lose?"

"Aurora, rest. Please."

"Severus, who did we lose?"

"Aurora, enough. Close your eyes and rest."

"No. Dammit, Severus!"

"Aurora—"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to upset you, Aurora," I snap before exhaling loudly as my words echo in the room. My voice lowers as I adopt a gentler tone with her. "I can't handle seeing you cry, and I know if I tell you that's what's going to happen." I frown. "You constantly wear your heart on your sleeve, allowing yourself to care too deeply for people. So when you experience loss, you take it personally and let your guilt eat at you. I won't let you do that this time. I won't let you lose yourself in the damn what-ifs. All right? Now, please. Just close your eyes and rest. For both of us."

"Tell me, Severus," she whispers, begging me.

"No."

"Severus, please."

"What part of 'I don't want to upset you' do you not understand, woman?"

"You won't."

"I will," I argue, clenching my jaw. "You don't need to know tonight. You can wait."

"No. Please, Severus. Tell me. Who did we lose?"

"Dammit, Aurora! Why do you want to put me in this situation, forcing me to hurt the woman I care for? Please. Just trust me and rest. I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise."

"Care for?" she breathes.

"Yes. I care for you, Aurora." I then huff. "It's a recent development," I grumpily state. "And one that I'm still trying to come to terms with clearly."

"Oh."

"Oh?" I repeat, my eyes darting to her head. "What do you mean 'oh'?" The words then quickly leave my mouth. "Am I not good enough for you anymore now that I'm not the Death Eater murderous bastard you and the rest of the damn world thought I was?"

"No!"

"Then what, Sinistra? I come clean and finally admit that I care for you, and now you decide that you don't care for me after all? That you'd rather have Charlie goddamn Weasley of all damn people in your bed?" I feel her stiffen instantly at my outburst.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Your little lovesick puppy was here to visit you earlier and wanted to see his dear 'Aurora.' He left you a love letter in fact. It's on the table if you can't hold yourself—"

"Will you SHUT UP!" she snarls, pulling herself from me instantly.

I glare at her in response as the torches around the room relight, bathing us in a warm glow. I will not let another woman make a fool out of me again.

She runs her hands through her hair before tugging on a bit of it and yelling out her frustration. "Honestly, Snape! Can you be any more of a goddamn bastard?" She scoffs, clenching her teeth as she shakes her head. "There is nothing going on between Charlie and me. In fact, for your information, you jealous arse, I'm not his type. You'd be more his type than me!"

"What?" I hiss.

"You heard me, Severus." She throws her hands up. "If this is the way you act with all the women you supposedly care for, it's no wonder you're still a virgin."

"I assure you, witch," I growl quietly, "that I am most certainly not a virgin."

"Wanking off doesn't count, _Severus_," she purrs, giving me a salacious smile.

That wicked witch! Enticing me like that. A moment later, I grab her arm and yank her hard against me before slamming my mouth against hers. Taking advantage of her muffled cry of surprise, my tongue quickly darts into her mouth, tangling up with hers soon after. I feel the surge of electricity as I snog her breathless, barely noticing I'm badly aggravating my broken shoulder. All I notice is the taste and feel of her, and how badly I want more.

My hand slides underneath her shirt, seeking out her flesh and pressing her further against me. I barely notice where all my hand has been as I continue to learn her curves. When I feel her legs wrap around me, I chuckle.

"_Divesto_," I growl lowly, needing to feel flesh to flesh. At the tingle of my bottom half being exposed, I try to move myself atop of her. I'm stopped, however, at the white hot pain that sears through me as my bad shoulder takes the brunt of my movement. I groan before quickly thinking up a plan b. I need to be inside her, to fill her. That is the overwhelming thought that drives me. Nothing else.

I roll onto my side, pulling her with me. My good arm that's trapped underneath her body keeps her pressed firmly against me—but it's not as if she's fighting me at all—as I carefully position our lower bodies together. I groan once more—this time out of pleasure—as her right leg drapes my left.

_Please,_ she pleads in her mind since her mouth is otherwise occupied at the moment.

_Please what, witch?_ I send back. At the feel of her urging as she presses her lower half further against me so that I'm nearly entering her, I groan, closing my eyes at the feel of pleasure surging through me.

_Severus, please._ Her thought relays her desperation and need, which mirrors my own.

_Please what, witch? You've yet to tell me what._

_Please. Love me._

I trace her full lips tenderly, my eyes darting to hold hers as my fingers dance across her skin. As I think of my reply to her, my mind for a moment wanders to the memory of that day in Albus's office when I revealed my Patronus to him, a doe, Lily's to be exact. I recall Albus's words of 'After all this time' and my reply of 'Always.' It's not true anymore, though. My love for Lily has changed as it has grown for the witch in my arms. _Always, my witch of promise._


	10. Promise

**A/N:** All right, who missed me? Apologies for it being so short. I've become sucked into another story that I'm working on that dragged me away from this one. I'm back, though. Enjoy some Sev/Aura cuteness in the only way they know how and have a wonderful day.

**Promise**

The next morning I wake up to a familiar clump of messy dark curls trying to suffocate me. I brush Aurora's hair back, spitting and sputtering as I do. I slowly feel her wake against me.

"Severus?"

"What?" I gruffly respond.

"Are you okay?"

"As well as a man being suffocated can be," I say dryly.

"There goes that thought," she mutters under her breath.

"What? Did you expect me to be grateful that your hair is trying to murder me? Forgive me for not being so then."

"No, you damn arse. I thought once you had sex, you'd be nicer."

"Sorry to disappoint," I state coldly. When I catch her smiling and feel her shrug against me, my eyes narrow on her.

"It's okay. Not the first time you disappointed me last night."

I clench my jaw, ready to hurl numerous insults at her, only to have every remark disappear at the feel of her lips against mine. The damn minx. Riling me up for her own damn amusement just to show off that she can play me like a damn fiddle. My mind feels the flicker of something I can't discern inside her, but I can only assume it is amusement.

"So sexy when you're upset," she purrs against me, her fingertips lightly brushing my skin.

"I hate you," I grumble.

"You deserved that."

I grunt, slowly rolling away from her to get up out of bed. "Shouldn't you be writing your dearest Weasley?" I hear her soft laugh and see her roll her eyes so I frown. My insults have lost their sting. Of course, she rarely, if ever, was bothered by my harsh words.

"You know, I'm not sure which Severus I like better now." She flashes a mock smile at me. "The jealous one or the ticked one." I throw a pillow at her, disappearing behind the washroom door. Minx!

~IP~

I stiffen when I suddenly feel arms wrap around me. My eyes dart around to find a reflection before I sigh, realizing that it can only be on person. Aurora. Of course. The woman's going to become a leech with me now.

"Do you mind?" I ask with a slight frown.

"No, please. By all means, Severus. I enjoy it when a man lathers me up."

I whirl around, glaring at her. "What?" I hiss back, feeling strangely territorial with her now. I catch her snort of amusement instantly, forcing me to come back to myself quickly.

"Circe, you do get jealous easily, don't you?"

I growl, turning away from her. I hate it when women play their stupid games with me. When I feel her feather light kisses against my back a moment later, however, my eyes instinctively close. I barely notice that I lean back against her, breathing in deeply and relishing in the feel.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she whispers against my shoulder blade, pressing another light kiss on my increasingly warm skin.

Not wanting her to stop her current actions ever, I grumble, "Don't do it again, Sinistra." I hear her responding soft laugh before she starts to trace circles gently on my chest. I shiver as a result. Merlin, what this woman is doing to me.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Of course not," I answer stubbornly. I nearly cry out when she unexpectedly stops. My pride keeps me from begging her to continue. For years, I've known that touch will be my downfall. And by Felix Felicis, I will not allow a woman like her to discover that I crave touch above all else. She'd be unstoppable then. I'd never be able to say no to her. I'd not have the willpower as horrendous as that is to admit in this moment.

"Well then," she starts before sighing, "I can see I'm not wanted. I'll just go then."

I grab her wrist, pulling her back before she can even open the curtain to leave. She tumbles back against my chest, allowing our bodies to meld together perfectly. My arm wraps around her, pinning her to my body. I cannot allow another beautiful woman to leave me. Not this time.

"I did not request that you leave, Sinistra."

"Well, you didn't exactly make me feel all warm and invited either, Severus."

"I apologize. Next time, I'll hand you an engraved invitation so that there's no mistake."

"See that you do."

I feel a tug at the corner of my lips as I slowly smile. I close my eyes again, relishing in the feel of her against me. I can feel her heart beating underneath my arm—steady but a bit fast, I note. But it's not fear she feels. There's uneasiness in her, as if she's like me—afraid of rejection.

"Sinistra—"

"Aurora," she corrects softly. "We've crossed that bridge where it's all right to call each other by our first names, Severus. We did have sex you know."

Merlin, grant me the patience with this woman. I glance up at the ceiling and sigh. "Aurora—"

"Thank you."

"Oh, will you shut it for a moment and let me finish, woman?" I growl, exhaling loudly.

"Yes, my dear _Sevkins_."

I release her instantly, clenching my jaw before whirling her around to face me. I'm greeted with that damn smile of hers. I only glare, however.

"No. You will refer to me by either my given name or Snape in private, or by my title in public. Is this understood? I will not be subjected to your idiotic pet names that you think are romantic and cute. They're not. They're stupid and idiotic and senseless. We are not fifth-years, Sinistra."

"Aurora."

"Sinistra," I growl, my glare deepening.

She shakes her head. "Aurora."

"Sin-i-stra," I hiss, lowering my voice.

"Au-ror-a."

"You are starting to make me regret our relationship."

"Only starting? Hmm. You're lasting longer than I thought you would." Her smile widens.

"I'm not laughing."

"No. You're not." She shrugs. "But a part of you is enjoying it immensely." Her eyes dart towards my slowly growing erection before she flashes that damn innocent smile of hers at me.

I glare at her. "I'm a man standing in front of an attractive woman who is naked. That is all."

"Really? Then why is it—?"

"Oh, dear Merlin, woman!" I throw my hands up into the air. "Are you going to frustrate the hell out of me for the rest of our lives?"

"Only if you promise to do the same," she quips, biting her lip with amusement in her eyes.

"I have a feeling I'm going to throw myself off the North Tower one day," I grumble.

"Oh, please. You'll just fly away before you hit the—"

My eyes narrow on her when she stops and stares at me with a look of confusion. I wait a moment for her to piece the memory together before watching her glance away.

"Are you all right?" I ask quietly, keeping my distance just in case she requires some space. I can only guess at this point what memory was invoked by that.

"Yeah. Fine," she replies shortly. Her arms quickly wrap around herself protectively.

"What did you remember?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Forgive me, but you don't like fine right now. Please. Talk to me."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, Aurora." I'm impressed how easily her name rolls off my tongue then. I didn't even have to think and force myself to say it. It just came out naturally. Perhaps I'm not as bad at this whole relationship thing as I believe myself to be. "Please."

"I saw your neck slashed open and you gasping for air, all right? You happy now?" she snaps, quickly trying to leave the shower again.

I gently pull her into my arms and hold her. "Never again will you feel that fear. Promise."


	11. No Matter Cost Fulfill love's promise

**A/N: **Enjoy the long chapter. There's a little bit of everything in here.

**No matter the cost, I will fulfill my love's every promise**

Several hours later, I'm still holding her, only this time we're back in my bed. She's remained silent since I've given her my promise, and I've not forced the issue. She needs time. So, I'll give it to her. For now at least. I focus on her breathing, using it to discern how she is coping with everything mentally. Any idiot would know that seeing someone you care for lying in a pool of his own blood is traumatic, but to have it come back as a flash, focusing solely on that moment with no recollection of the before or after events . . . No words could ever compare to that emotional scar left behind.

"Severus?" Her voice is soft, hesitant with a mix of fear now.

"Yes?"

"What are they waiting for?"

I don't dare ask the stupid question of whom. I frown and think for a moment before replying. "They're likely attempting to form a plan of attack."

"Do you think they'll attack Hogwarts to get to you?"

"Yes." I pull her closer instinctively. "I'd imagine I stirred up the hornet's nest quite spectacularly with my defection. And as it is, they have nothing left to lose at this point."

"Why don't the Aurors do something?"

"They would have to know first, Aurora, in order to do something." I feel her shift slightly in my arms. It is an action I've noticed that means she has a burning question she needs to ask. "All attempts thus far to contact the Ministry have failed. In essence, we're in a hostage situation currently."

"The students?"

"The Slytherins and underage students were sent to Hogsmeade before the Battle even began by Minerva. And the of age students—well, most of them fled during the Battle to Merlin only knows where. There are a few remaining here, however. Mostly Potter and his group of misfits."

"Oh." She remains silent as she digests this information for awhile. "Severus?"

"Yes, Aurora?"

"I'm glad I saved you."

"As am I, Aurora," I quietly reply, pressing a soft kiss against the crook of her neck. "As am I." The silence settles around us again. Comfortable silence that greets us like comrades. I cannot help but enjoy it, the peace and calm that washes over me. My mind, however, rarely allows me to rest during these moments, though. I recall quickly that I need to start brewing Blood Replenishing for her. Judging by her earlier reaction, I know that I have to be careful with how I approach this. I'm not going to allow her to backslide because of me. She seems to have an annoying habit of dwelling on things after all.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When the last time we ate was," I smoothly lie.

"And?"

"It's been awhile." She snorts instantly. "Do enjoy waffles or pancakes?"

"Depends."

I raise an eyebrow, glancing down at her. "On what?"

"If there are strawberries included."

Now, it's my turn to snort. "Of course. And if said strawberries were included, which would you prefer? Waffles or pancakes?"

"Waffles. You get fuller with it than you do with pancakes."

"I see you've given this some thought." I feel her shrug slightly.

"Well, it's usually the morning after breakfast, and if you're building up energy, you need to choose wisely." I press another kiss against her with a soft chuckle.

"Oh but of course you would think of that."

"It's true," she argues.

"Indeed." I shake my head, pulling my arms back from her to get up. "Waffles it is then."

"Could you tell the elves—"

"Elves?" I stare at her for a moment.

"Yes, the house elves," she repeats before opening her mouth to continue.

"Why would I tell the house elves anything? I'm the one cooking it, not them."

"You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook." My feathers ruffle a bit at her insinuation.

"Oh."

"I'll have you know that cooking and brewing a potion require the same skills: having the ability to concentrate, being able to follow directions, and being able to prepare ingredients correctly. Since I'm one of the elite Potions Masters in Europe, clearly I'm a good cook then."

"Well, your potions sometimes taste like crap." I feel her wince after she blurts it out. "Sorry."

"As I've told you before, taste and potency go hand-in-hand. If you want it to taste well, you lose the effectiveness of the potion."

"So, the crappier it tastes, the better it is?"

"More or less," I reply, shrugging. Had I answered anyone else, he or she would have known that I just told a half-lie. A mark of a skilled potioneer is being able to use other ingredients to mask the taste. While I am extremely skilled, I admit that I've cared very little about the taste the drinkers have to endure with it. I frankly could never be bothered with brewing it with the right taste for each potion. I had more important things to do . . . like save the damn Wizarding World. But a part of me now has already decided that with her I'll make the effort. If only to ensure she doesn't gag every time she has to take a dose. At least that's the lie I'm telling myself so far.

"I wonder if the same can be said for Muggle potions."

"Their medicine is ineffective no matter what. They've not even discovered a cure for the common cold yet, forcing millions of them to suffer year after year."

"Harsh much?" She shakes her head. "There's nothing wrong with Muggles."

"You need not tell me, Sinistra. My father is one." I then sigh, pushing myself up out of bed. I ignore the twinge in my back. "I'll return with your waffles shortly."

"I don't get to see you cook?"

I glance at her, frowning. "Why on earth would you want to see me cook?" She shrugs. "Aurora, why do you want to watch me cook?" I see her lips move but no words are spoken. "Speak up." Honestly. It's like speaking to a child sometimes with her. My mind pauses briefly in mid-thought before my eyes narrow on her. There clearly is more to her than meets the eye. Perhaps some childhood trauma of some kind, which could—her answer stops me instantly.

"Because it's how it's done in the novels."

"How what is done?" To say I'm confused is an understatement.

"This." She motions between the both of us. "The morning after, the guy cooks them breakfast. She watches. Silliness occurs in the kitchen. Then, the couple eats in bed before cuddling up and sleeping again."

I stare at her. And stare at her more. And some more before finally speaking. "You're mad."

"I'm not mad. It's true. It's in every romance book I've ever read."

"It's not true."

"You're telling me you've never cooked breakfast for a woman after you've slept with her?"

"Yes, because I haven't." I can see plain as day on her face that she doesn't believe me. "I've always slipped quietly out of her bed and left before dawn even broke, Aurora." Dear Merlin, if she's expecting grandiose romantic gestures from me now on, she's going to live a lifetime of disappointment.

"Why? Were you ashamed to be with these women?"

"No. I didn't cook because it'd be considered disturbing if a man cooked breakfast for every prostitute he was with. Not to mention it'd be quite expensive." I watch her eyes widen before she glances away from me.

"Oh."

"That shocks you?" I stare at her, wondering what is going through her mind right then. I allow her privacy, though, and don't use my Legilimency. On second thought, perhaps I'm mistaken. Perhaps it isn't shock. Perhaps it's disgust. I place little emphasis on sex, whereas to her it is clearly something much more important than just satisfying a need.

"I guess not." She shrugs, still not bothering to look at me.

"I see." I try not to let my face show my emotions that bubble through me. "I'll fix your waffles." I turn, quickly striding for the door.

"Severus?" My hand hovers for a moment on the doorknob as she calls out to me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she whispers behind me.

"There is no need to apologize, Sinistra. You did nothing wrong." I turn the knob then and open the door to leave.

"But you didn't either. I'm just being stupid."

I close my eyes. No. This is much worse than speaking to a child. I slowly turn back to her, frowning when I see her self-protective stance again. Clearly, she's been hurt by a man before, either through rejection or else. Oh, yes, we're definitely a match made in paradise.

"Do not use that word to describe yourself again. Otherwise, you'll be giving truth to it." I then frown, thinking for a moment on how to proceed. Perhaps stating the reality of what a relationship with me will be like may help. "I'm not some knight in shining armor, Sinistra."

"Aurora," she quietly corrects again, wincing when she hears herself.

"Of course." I give her a soft smile so she'd relax. "Regardless of that, though, Aurora, I'm not going to whisk you away, save you from the dragon, or whatever else kind of crap you've read thus far in your silly books. I am a man with many faults. A temper being the least of them. I give you my word, however, that I will never lay a hand on you to harm you. But I may snarl insults and hurt you emotionally likely, but my words and anger—" I sigh. "I've surrounded myself with them for so long that I've forgotten how to be kind, to be nice in other words. And as I'm certain you'll realize shortly, romance is not my strong suit. So, if you are expecting roses on your pillow every night or any other sort grandiose gestures of my affection, you will be disappointed I'm afraid. I'm frankly to set in my ways to change now." I exhale deeply. "When one pays women in order to satisfy his needs, one doesn't need to worry about romance clearly. And doing as I have done for years, not allowing myself to get close to others, I admit, that putting another's needs before my own is going to be a bit challenging at first. I'm a selfish man. I put my pleasure first, not caring about the other."

"Severus?" she quietly whispers, interrupting me just as I'm about to continue.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, will you? You're ruining the moment."

My eyes narrow on her. "What moment?"

She shrugs. "Some moment, I'm sure." She shakes her head, smiling faintly. "I get what you're saying, though. You're no Casanova."

"Nor am I a Romeo."

She bites her lip, staring at me for a moment. "Might be a Colonel Brandon, though."

"Hardly. More like a Sheriff of Nottingham."

"Really? I suppose so. But I still say a definite Colonel Brandon."

"If you believe that I will read you sonnets outside as you recover from running out into a damned rainstorm and nearly catching your death, then you're madder than I believed you to be."

She laughs softly. "So you admit you've read _Sense and Sensibility_ then?"

"I admit of knowing of it," I reply smoothly.

She laughs again, shaking her head. "What? The great Severus Snape can't admit that he's read a romance novel before? Your pride can't bear it?"

"My pride has nothing to do with it."

"Oh? Then what?"

I sigh. Long before now, I should have been snapping at her and leaving her in tears. But I can't for some reason. "If you must know, I heard it at an establishment my father used to work at. One of the ladies was reading that scene to the others, stating that she wished she had some man do that for her." Her eyes narrow on me, and I can tell that she's trying to work out where I had heard it. "A pub. And please. Allow me to leave it at that."

"Your father worked in a pub?"

"At night and on the weekends, yes."

"And they read Austen there?"

"No. Not frequently. Just one of the ladies was going to university and worked there at the pub some nights for extra money."

"It wasn't a pub, was it, Severus?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "You first called it an establishment, but when I was about to press, you quickly stated it was a pub."

"Fine. It was an adult only establishment. He was considered their security."

"Did your mother know about this?"

"Merlin no. If she had, he'd have been tossed out on his arse."

"What'd she think he was doing?"

"Drinking and playing pool. My father's a bit of a pool shark. He's rather good at it, cards and betting as well." I glance away. "He swore to her that he's given it up now."

"Do you believe him?"

"Hell no." I shake my head. "He runs the largest betting operation in Cokeworth. Has for years."

"What's your mother do? For an occupation, I mean?"

"I'm not certain anymore. Before now, I haven't had contact with them for years."

"Why?"

"Mother didn't want to be pulled back into the Wizarding World. And I didn't want to place them at risk if there came a day when the Dark Lord decided to come after them. To the Wizarding World, my parents are dead. To the Muggle world, they're just a couple who don't mix their business with their pleasure."

"Is she mad at you do you think?"

"According to Dad, furious, but I'm certain she can understand my reasoning." Like hell, she will. Mother understand anything. Laughable.

"Maybe when this is over—"

"Tobias already beat you to it, Aurora. He's interested in you, and Mother always salivates over the idea of grandchildren, so it may score some points."

She laughs. "Children? Whoa there, cowboy. I'm not planning on being pregnant anytime soon."

"Nor am I wishing to be a father anytime soon, Aurora. Merely pointing out the immovable force you'll likely meet."

"So there are plans then to take me home to meet your parents? Good to know that you think our relationship has some merit."

"Well, considering that my parents are here as well," I point out, "it is rather inevitable." I'm about to continue when I hear her stomach growl. "On that note, would you like to watch me make us breakfast?" Her smile widens instantly before she nods and throws the covers off. I swallow at the sight of the visible scars to her chest. My curse did that.

"Is everything all right, Severus?" she asks, tying her dressing gown closed as she approaches.

"Yes. Everything's fine." I notice her eyes narrow on me for a moment so I speak. "You'll need a few more applications of Dittany to your wounds to lessen the scarring."

"Oh." She quickly starts to wrestle with herself mentally then. "I didn't realize—"

"You're mistaken," I quickly state, cutting her off. "I did not state that because I think you're less attractive now. I stated it so you'd know that I haven't forgotten about it. It was an effort to show that I care, Aurora. It is not your physical characteristics that I'm attracted to, I assure you."

"Um, okay, I guess." She shakes her head, seemingly very confused.

I merely turn around and head out the door, down the corridor towards the kitchenette. I quickly set off to work, wondering idly why anyone would state this is a ritual that is done the morning after. It's preposterous. Men don't cook breakfast for a sexual partner. It's not a ritual. If anything a shower is.

Then again, what do I know? I've never slept with the same woman before. And I've certainly never dated someone before. At least, never past a first date that is. If it isn't my work hours interfering, it's my _charming_ personality. It takes a special kind of witch to be with me.

When I reach to grab something beside me, I find my face quickly covered in flour. I cough instantly before brushing it off. The impudent laughter fills the room instantly. I glance at Aurora for a moment, thinking of various ways to get her back for that. My hand quickly scoops up a bit of the waffle batter then before I lob it towards her. I hear the resulting splat a moment later.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that," she declares with a laugh, wiping the batter from her face.

"Is that so?" I reply, chuckling as I move clockwise around the kitchen island that stands between us as she approaches with the waffle batter bowl in hand. "And just how do you hope to accomplish that, _Miss _Sinistra?" My voice is low and in that range that I'm acutely aware makes the female sex shiver in anticipation. When she tosses a bit of the batter at me, I dodge, quickly rushing forward to smear a stick of butter against her exposed chest.

"Severus!" she yells out, fits of laughter erupting as she tries to squirm out of my hold. "No fair."

With one arm pinning her to me, I brush back her curls with my free hand, whispering dangerously in her ear, "Life isn't fair." I feel her heart skip and her shiver against me. I merely chuckle. "My, my, my, does our dear Astronomy Mistress find that . . . _stimulating_?" I hear her soft moan instantly and feel her rubbing back against me instinctively. I can feel her need.

"Severus," she pleads, her voice nearly cracking as she says my name.

"Yes?" I drawl, my free hand snaking its way in beneath the dressing gown that I equate with being Aurora's fully now. My hand quickly finds her breast. She feels so soft, so perfect in the way only a woman can. My thumb lightly brushes back and forth over the rising bud, exciting her even further I notice as she shudders against me.

"Please," she cries out, her arse grinding painfully against my obvious erection now.

My voice is rough as I speak, but somehow I manage to answer with a simple "As the lady wishes." I quickly turn her around to face me before lifting her up and placing her atop of the nearby counter. She stares at me with those warm brown eyes of hers. So full of love. Of life. Of forgiveness. I swallow slowly before I _Divesto_ my sweatpants again, nonverbally—my wand slamming down on the counter next to her—before I yank her towards me. She inhales sharply and her eyes widen slightly at the unexpected intrusion as I slam into her—or rather she slam into me. I groan instantly at the feel of the warmth that greets me. So. Damn. Perfect. I want more. I need more. So, I withdraw and then thrust into her hard, causing her to lift up off the counter a bit. I hiss when I feel her bite my shoulder after I slam into her again. I'm well aware that it's likely uncomfortable—the countertop digging in and the constant trying not to hit her head against the cabinet. Not to mention my angle is likely not that pleasurable to her. So, I wrap my arms around her, glancing at her for just a brief moment so she understands my intention before picking her up off the counter and carrying her—still impaled on me of course—to the table. I chuckle when she instantly lies back, adjusting our angle to meet her needs. I barely even wait for her before I start shagging her with renewed vigor.

I long to hear my name cried from her lips. I crave to feel her shuddering around me, milking me for every last drop of seed like the greedy woman she is. I can feel her approaching quickly. Her muscles are contracting and starting to trigger my own release. My hands slam down on the table on either side of her. I feel the familiar white lightning race up my spinal column, spiraling out of control. Higher and higher we go . . . our bodies one.

"As wonderful as it is to see you," a voice abruptly cuts in.

"FUCK!" I yell out, coming down hard with her.

"Yes, well, I was going to use much more civilized term, but yes, that—as wonderful as it is to see you and my great-great granddaughter fornicating atop of the dining room table, there are unfortunately a large number of Death Eaters outside of the castle, wishing to kill you, Severus. Perhaps they should be the main thing on your mind right now instead of my great-great granddaughter?"

My body slackens as all the energy vanishes. I can't prevent myself from collapsing atop of her, my face burying into her neck. I can feel her amusement immediately along with her contentment and satisfaction. Like most men, I cannot hold back the Grin of Wicked Good Sex.

"Or you could of course continue and allow the Death Eaters to find you in this compromising situation. Whichever you prefer," Phineas Nigellus states behind us from his portrait above the mantel. "I'm unsure if they would use the Killing Curse on a man after he's had such relations."

"I love you," she whispers, clearly ignoring Phineas, as she gently traces lazy hearts on my skin.

"Ah, yes, that'll do wonders with the Death Eaters for sure," Phineas remarks.

"And I you, Aurora," I reply, lifting my head up to stare into her eyes. No matter the cost, I will fulfill my love's every promise.


	12. Revenge and its Sweet Promises

**A/N:** Finally, we deal with those pesky Death Eaters. :D A little bit of everything, and fair warning: not for the faint of heart. Enjoy.

**Revenge and Its Sweet Promises**

As I straighten my clean robes while walking out of my bedroom, I slow in my approach as I hear Phineas Nigellus's voice. My eyes narrow as my ears perk up.

"Honestly, a pureblood carrying on like that," he admonishes quietly from his portrait. "Where is your class, young lady? I know you were raised better than that."

She laughs softly before replying. "And where was yours, dear Phineas? Spying on us during a private moment. Shame on you," she says with a clear smile on her face.

"There were very little places else where I could look, my dear. You both were carrying on like animals, showing off and such."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Phineas," she says with a laugh. She then stops in mid-laugh before biting her lip for a moment. On edge, I watch her, her side turned to me blocking me from her view. "You know," she pauses shortly, "if we didn't have these pesky arseholes trying to kill him, I'd likely still be shagging him. Damn bastards. Ruining our fun."

I walk into the room then, my cheeks colored because of her words. I feel oddly uncomfortable now, knowing that we've been exposed not only to Phineas Nigellus but Salazar Slytherin. The only way it could have been worse is if it had been Albus or—Merlin forbid—our fathers. My eyes briefly dart to Aurora, noticing her silver casual dress that she transfigured earlier. She's truly beautiful.

"Are you ready then?" she asks, turning towards me with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Of course." I head to the door, waiting for her to step past me. As she does, I close my eyes and inhale, the rich scent of berries intoxicating me. This woman is going to kill me. I swear it.

Our walk to the Great Hall is silent. She walks beside me, close enough that I can feel her warmth. I feel quite refreshed and renewed having her by my side. I can't explain it. As I'm right about to push open the doors to the Great Hall, her hand stops me. I glance at her, wondering what's wrong. My question dies the moment her lips press against mine. She tastes me, and I do the same to her before easing us out of the kiss with an inward sigh.

"For good luck," she explains with a smile.

"Oh? Is that all that was?" I retort.

"Well, that's the official story at least."

"Of course." I chuckle, shaking my head. I then push open the doors, allowing her to walk in first again. We quickly go our separate ways, having agreed to do so earlier. I head towards Minerva and her small group, and Aurora heads towards a few of the students.

"Nice of ya to join us there, son." My dad chuckles as he claps me on the back.

"I apologize. I was delayed." When he snorts, my eyes dart to him. "What?"

"Yeah, I bet ya were, son." His grin widens before he motions to my neck. "Ya missed a spot."

I notice my colleagues crane their necks to try to see what he's talking about, but I force myself not to react to their idiotic curiosity. I know there's no way they can see that mark. No one can see that mark. It's under a damn Glamour charm. My father chuckles louder, however, shaking his head.

"I fail to see anything amusing, Dad."

"It's all over yer face, son."

"What is?" His eyes briefly glance towards Aurora before he smirks.

"Ya never could get the hang of it, though, could ya?" My father shakes his head again before stepping aside as Lucius approaches. "It's why ya were pants at poker."

In torn robes, Lucius gives me a look over before clearing his throat.

"Oh, dear Merlin, not you as well." I frown. There is absolutely no damn way they can see the mark Aurora left. Not only is it under a Glamour charm, but I used bruise paste on the damn thing.

"You seem relaxed, old friend. Rejuvenated even," states Lucius with a shrug. "That's the only difference I see with you." His eyes then meet mine, and I hear his thought. _You're gravitating towards her, old friend. A clear sign of a man in love._

"I'm not," I hiss, glaring at him. Several people start, but I ignore them. Lucius only shrugs.

"Whatever you say, Severus."

"I'm not," I repeat firmly, clenching my jaw tightly. My heart beats rapidly against my ribcage, and I find my throat dry. When Lucius places a hand on my shoulder, I quickly shrug him off. "Don't."

"My friend, I meant no harm. Merely stating what I see. But I see I am mistaken."

I brush off his words and take several steps from him. "Inform me of the latest concerning the remaining Death Eaters."

"From what I've gathered thus far, the members of the Inner Circle are either dead or have fled the grounds," Lucius explains. "So these remainders appear to be lower ranked, failing to have attained the mark, and are following a man named John Lyons."

I try to recall that name but can't.

"He's ruthless, but then again so were we all. He's ordered the killing of any child they run across, no matter the blood status. He's personally seen to it the deaths of several of the house elves that tried to reach help. I'm uncertain how considering, but he's learned of a way."

"How many Death Eaters remain?"

"We've counted at least fifty. There might be more in the forest of course."

I nod. "I see." I glance around the room, frowning when I see some of the survivors. "We cannot remain trapped here like dogs anymore."

"I agree." His eyes then dart to his wife briefly. "Narcissa stated that there are some of the injured here who are greatly in need of St. Mungo's. But we must be smart about this." I glance sideways at him. "Yes, well, old friend, some of us have shed more than just our masks lately."

"Meaning?"

He sighs. "Merely recalling how many times, my friend, we have seen men brought to their knees because of a woman in their minds and hearts." He tugs on his sleeves slightly, avoiding my eyes. "I fail to understand how men can think they can begin to concentrate, knowing that the woman they care for is there fighting beside them. It is why I'm glad Narcissa understands why I wish her to remain behind. I need my head to be clear if I'm to return to her." He glances at me finally. "Do you not agree?"

I make sure not to look in Aurora's direction. I know he's right. There is no chance I'd be able to concentrate with her beside me. She is a distraction to me. My weakness that can be exploited. I've seen it so many times before while in the Dark Lord's services.

"You are lucky, Lucius."

"How so?"

"That your wife respects your wishes so easily," I answer quietly. I know for a fact that Aurora will fight me tooth and nails against this. She is too stubborn, too certain of herself, too loyal to me, too in love. All of which are things I love about her, but they will do me no good now.

"She was not for it in the beginning of course, but considering what she's seen over the years she's realized that it is ultimately for the best. It's not easy for her, though. She worries a great deal about me making her a war widow. But I do it all out of love for her, to keep her safe."

"And keep your mind clear," I add quietly.

"Precisely. It is a bit—shall we say—archaic at times, but necessary."

I glance at him, thinking of how my mother would refute that to her death. That archaic was too good of a word to use, but I remain silent. Unfortunately, my father voiced it for me.

"Yer lucky ya ain't married to my El, Blondie. She'd nail ya in the balls for that thinking. A woman ain't a weakness unless you make her to be one, gentlemen. And blamin' her for yer not bein' able to think straight ain't nothin' but buggerin' yerselves without lube." Lucius raises an eyebrow at my father's colorful speech. "Do I love my wife? You bet yer white arse I do. But would I tell her to remain behind with some cockamamie excuse that she'd get us killed? Ain't no way in hell. Cause I know my wife, and I know she'd have my back just like I'd have hers. Now, that, gentlemen, is love."

"And if your wife was tortured in front of you, then what?" Lucius asks. "You'd rush in and fight to save her? You'd face certain death."

"Ya ever hear of the Kobayashi Maru, son?"

"The what?"

"It's a no-win situation, Lucius," I answer quietly. My father beams instantly at my recalling it. "In the face of certain death, you face your fears head on, embrace them, and use them to your advantage while maintaining a cool head in order to continue to fight and save as many people as you can. It's the act of maintaining complete emotional control when you realize you will die in the end."

"Never heard of it."

I shake my head. He wouldn't have since it's based from a Muggle science fiction show on the telly. I inhale slowly, thinking of my options.

On one hand, Lucius is correct. I'm too emotionally compromised right now. The mere thought of Aurora being injured or worse nearly sends me into a rare display of panic each time. I know my fears are solely due to my losing Lily all those years ago. But I've never dealt well with loss. And losing Aurora now would—It is unfathomable.

On the other hand, my father is also correct. If I see Aurora as a weakness of mine, she will become as such. Mind over matter principle. She would have my back. She would protect me and more importantly protect herself. She's not some weak witch who needs saving constantly. She is more than able to defend herself properly and maintain her cool under duress. I know this.

I cannot lock her up every time there might be danger. She is not a plaything of mine. Nor can I lose her, though, because I was too arrogant and believed nothing would occur. Play it safe. That is what I need to do. At least until I can gain some ground in maintain my own composure around her. Merlin, if anything earlier in my rooms has to be a wakeup call. I have no control around her. All I feel and see is love, or something damn close to it. I sigh, realizing what must be done. I'll lose my balls for this, but I'd rather that than to lose another woman I love. I head towards Aurora, walking away from them.

"Professor Snape," a young man boldly announces.

I have to look twice before I realize who the young man is. It's amazing how much he's grown up. But then again, they all had to in order to survive war. "Mr. Longbottom," I quietly say, inclining my head slowly towards him. "I've been told that I owe you for your actions."

"Sir?"

"It would seem that after all these years of snarling insults at you, I was mistaken." I watch the stupid look pass over the young man's face instantly. "Thank you, Mr. Longbottom." He glances towards Aurora as if to ask her to translate. "For killing the bloody damn snake," I explain. "I'm under the impression that it was quite," I pause as I try to recall the words Minerva used, "badarse." I hear Aurora's soft laugh as her hand remains on Neville's shoulder. When several moments pass and the young man says nothing, I watch her give his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome, sir." He still wears a look of confusion, but I don't blame him a bit. I'm confusing myself to tell the truth.

"If I may steal Professor Sinistra for a moment?" I quietly ask. He nods before turning and heading off to speak with the rest of Potter's little gang, leaving us alone.

"That was rather nice of you, Severus." She opens her mouth to continue—likely to start our familiar playful banter—when her mouth suddenly closes. I sigh, turning to leave then. She wordlessly follows me out of the Great Hall, quickly falling in step beside me as I head towards my rooms. "Fifty-four, Severus," she whispers, sighing softly.

"I know." We head down into the dungeons.

"Mr. Creevey somehow managed to sneak back into Hogwarts. Minerva told him not to, but he couldn't stay away. He was only—"

I stop instantly, pulling her into my arms as I feel her heart break at the realization of the losses we suffered. "Aurora, enough." I kiss the top of her head, holding her tight against me so she feels safe and loved. "Your dwelling on it will not bring them back."

"I could have—"

"Aurora, you only had that one vial of Phoenix tears. If you had used it on anyone else, you would have saved only that person. It would still be fifty-four dead, Aurora. The only thing different would be that you had saved someone other than me." I feel her swallow harshly instantly. "I know you would save them all if given the chance, but we must learn to accept their sacrifices for us—however heartbreaking they may be—and live to make their sacrifices not be made in vain." I close my eyes, resting my head atop of hers. I'm at a loss what to do for her, how to lessen her pain, so I just allow her to cry on me and rub her back gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, pulling back from me a few moments later. She wipes the tears from her eyes, attempting to convey some feigned form of braveness and strength.

I say nothing. For nothing seems good enough to say. I press a kiss against her lips, though, closing my eyes for a moment as I rest my forehead against hers. Swallowing, I pull back again, glancing towards the portrait of Salazar that guards my rooms and wave my hand towards it. Anger is a better companion than sadness. I should know. It's been my companion for decades.

My hand easily slips into hers. I squeeze her hand gently, wishing all that grief she feels could be absorbed so she'd not be so sad. I give her a soft half-smile, the best I can do on cue right now, and sigh.

"We should leave the corridor," I quietly suggest.

"Afraid to be seen with me, are you?" she says with a choked laugh.

"Never, Aurora." She nods before squeezing my hand and slowly starting towards my rooms. We walk, hand in hand, towards the portrait—something I swore I would never do with a woman. I've long held the belief that it's a sign of being clingy, but I need to feel her, to let her know I'm here. Salazar's portrait wordlessly opens, permitting us inside. When it closes, I grab both of her hands.

"Severus?" She's hesitant and clearly afraid.

"I," my voice falters slightly, and I immediately chastise myself. I'm supposed to be in complete control. Not like this. When I notice her mouth open, I quickly press my finger against her lips to hush her. "I've left something in the top drawer of the nightstand. Can you retrieve it for me while I retrieve your potion? It's the only item in there." Her brows furrow as she stares at me in confusion.

"All right." She stares at me for another moment before leaving the room.

I close my eyes for a brief second prior to opening them again. I draw my wand and flick it towards the corridor. She's going to hate me for this.

"Severus, were you meaning this box?" she asks softly, her head down as she emerges from the bedroom holding a small velvet box that holds her attention for the moment.

"Yes," I quietly answer before drawing in a deep breath to steady myself. "I'm sorry, Aurora." Her head snaps up as my spell activates, a large blue transparent field separating us to keep just her in. "But I need to know you are safe, that you cannot be taken from me, Aurora. Please forgive me." I turn away and leave, ignoring her shouts of anger and screams of betrayal behind me. I will not lose her.

~IP~

An hour later on the grounds, I blast the last remaining Death Eater off his feet. Lucius quickly throws a binding charm towards the man to ensure he doesn't escape before Lucius inclines his head to me. I glance around the grounds, seeing the bodies and fortunate prisoners we have managed to capture. It is too easy, our defeat of the remaining Death Eaters. I can see on the others' faces that they agree with my thoughts. My eyes dart back to Lucius when he roughly grabs the young man I've just blasted through the air.

"Where is Lyons?" he demands, shaking the young prisoner.

The young man's eyes remain on me almost eerily as he wears a look of dark amusement as he refuses to answer Lucius. I shake my head, turning away to leave him to the others. I have no time for some idiot's game.

"Hey, traitor!" the young man shouts, causing me to stop with my back turned. I turn back a moment later and sigh with a look of boredom.

"If you are attempting to produce a reaction from me, you'll be sorely disappointed. Frankly, you're as typical as the rest of your friends. Cowards of the same breed."

The prisoner snorts. "Tell me, traitor. How's that nice pureblood whore of yours, hmm? Think she'll scream or beg when John gets done with her? I bet she begs like the pathetic little—"

When his words die on his lips, I glance towards the direction the _Stupefy_ came from. I hear Lucius mutter something next to me as we watch Charlie Weasley slowly holster his wand again.

"What? He deserved it."

I quickly turn around, only to be stopped when Lucius grabs my arm as Charlie and Orin flank him. I glare at Lucius, just barely holding back my anger. I need to get back to the castle. To make sure.

"Calm yourself. You know he was just doing so to rile you up. She is safe," Lucius evenly states.

"He's right, son." Orin frowns as he speaks. "Syra's with her. I told her before coming here."

"Then it will hurt nothing to check, will it?" I bark, glaring at them. My heart is crashing against my chest painfully, and there is a roaring in my ears. No. Not again. Dear Merlin, not again.

"We still haven't found Lyons, though."

"Right, so if you go back there, Professor, you'll be leading him right to her," Charlie says.

I step towards the young redhead, yanking my arm back from Lucius. "Are you insinuating that I would get her killed, Mr. Weasley?" I spit out, snarling at him. He takes a step back from me instantly with a look of fear on his face. "Is that what you're claiming? Is it?! Don't just hide being insinuations. Say it to my face! Be a man, Weasley!" I'm likely looking positively murderous right now, but how dare that arrogant prat state that I would get Aurora killed!

"Snape, enough!" someone snaps near me. "Leave him alone."

I'm just about to snarl a few choice words when I notice the color drain from Orin's face. I whirl around to look to see what he's staring at, finding an ethereal glowing ball quickly approaching us—a non-corporeal Patronus I realize.

"Orin," echoes a soft female voice from the Patronus.

"Syra," he breathes, staring at the ball with a growing sense of horror spreading across his face. His eyes snap to me when the Patronus suddenly explodes, having ended abruptly. "Where are they?"

"My rooms." Without another thought given, I Disapparate, knowing that Orin will follow me soon after. Appearing in the dungeons just outside my rooms, I inhale sharply at the sight of Slytherin's portrait slashed to ribbons. With my wand in hand, I step inside, glancing around for any movement. I find none. My field removed by Syra—at least I hope it was her—I continue further down the corridor, checking each room before finding myself outside my bedroom. I kick open the door, throwing up a shield in case as I enter. My heart drops instantly. "Aurora!" I rush towards her, stepping over the dead body of who I can only assume is Lyons at this point. All the control in the world does no good seeing a bloodbath like this. I quickly lift her upper body up, swallowing back the bile in my throat at the deep wounds that cover her body. There's blood everywhere. She soaked in it. I tap her cheek, hoping she'd wake but she doesn't. At hearing footsteps behind me and seeing that it's Orin by his brief reflection in a broken mirror, I stammer out, "St. Mungo's." I Disapparate with Aurora in my arms instantly. Hogwarts would not be able to handle these injuries. Not in its current state. My only hope is St. Mungo's.

~IP~

Pacing back and forth in the waiting area, I wait for a healer to speak with me. It's been hours since I've arrived here with Aurora. Every healer that emerges, however, walks past me. I glance towards Lucius when he sits down again.

"Nothing yet," I answer, shaking my head. Why hasn't anyone come out yet?

"Son, sit. It'll be all right. Trust me. Ya ain't doin' no good pacin' like that," my dad says exasperatedly.

"I don't know what else to do, Dad," I reply, my voice tense and clearly strained.

He sighs. I can see his worry for me in his eyes. "Did ya know when yer mum went into labor with ya that we came here? To Mungo's?"

I stop for a moment, staring at him. "She brought you here?"

"Oh yeah. Afraid to tell ya this, Sev, but well, I was worried that our hospital in Cokeworth couldn't handle ya if ya came out shooting sparks out yer butt or whatever." He chuckles. "Yer mum course told me that ya'd be perfect, like every other baby, but I didn't want nothin' to take ya two away from me. Yer mum was in all sorts of pain, screamin' and carryin' on and such. Course, I don't blame her. Pushin' out an seven pound baby through a little hole ain't no walk in a park." I grimace instantly as does the rest of the group. "So, somehow in her pain filled haze, we ended up here at Mungo's. I blended in thankfully. Guess they thought I was some dumb wizard or something, but—" He shrugs. "I had to wait out here while she was givin' birth to ya. Healer didn't want me upsettin' her or something like that. Worst twenty-some hours of my life. Not knowing if ya two were all right."

"How did you handle it?"

"Like ya are now. Paced like a lion in a cage. Made everyone all nervous as hell. When the healer finally got me and told me I could see ya both—shit I don't know who was more tired, yer mum or me." He chuckles, shaking his head. He then gives me that familiar look. "It'll be all right, Severus. She's a strong lass."

I nod numbly. He's right of course. Aurora's shown her strength time and time again. She can fight this. It's not going to be like Lily. I just need to calm down.

At the sound of the doors opening behind me, I whirl around. I watch the healer glance around the large waiting room briefly before heading towards Orin, who's been oddly quiet and sitting away from us. They speak with one another several feet from me, far enough away that I can't hear the words. But at the sight of Orin stumbling back and grabbing the wall, my heart drops.

"No," I breathe, looking on as I take a step back as well and instinctively reach blindly for my father's shoulder. I feel my father squeeze my arm a moment later as the emotions swirl around me.

"Excuse me. Headmaster Snape?" hesitantly asks a soft voice from my side.

I don't respond. I only continue to stare at Orin, watching in silent horror as the man breaks down as his grief swallows him whole—a feeling I know all too well.

"Go on. Speak, boy," my father gruffly states.

"Um, all right," the hesitant voice replies before clearing his throat. "I'm Healer Reynolds. I'm in charge of Aurora Sinistra."

My head instantly whips towards the man in his late twenties. "What?"

"The woman you brought in earlier, Headmaster. I'm the healer in charge." He glances around at everyone that has been waiting with me before clearing his throat again. "If we could speak privately?"

"She's not dead?" I ask softly, my gut contracting painfully as I wait for his answer.

His mouth opens for a moment before he shakes his head. "No, Headmaster. She's not dead."

More questions form in my mind. My eyes dart to Orin, watching him sit in the chair alone with his head in his hands. I turn back slowly.

"I don't understand. I . . . how?"

He frowns, sighing before glancing down at the floor momentarily. "If we could speak privately, I'll give you all the details that I know thus far, Headmaster. Her father has given his permission for me to do so." I nod shortly and follow him behind the closed doors so we're not overheard. He then speaks. "I'm not certain on all the details, but it would seem her mother used sacrificial magic on her. The spell wasn't completed, however, but it was enough to allow us to stabilize her when you brought her here."

"She sacrificed herself for Aurora?"

"As I said, I'm not certain about all of the details. But I did find evidence of sacrificial magic in her. It was at least attempted. However, it was not completed for whatever reasons."

"Was her mother brought here?" In my unfortunate state when I had arrived with Aurora, Syra never once had crossed my mind. I hadn't even noticed that she wasn't here with us.

"Another woman was brought in the same time you brought her, yes. And it is very likely that it was her mother, considering the short time span and mitochondrial strands of magic I found."

"And that woman?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the status of the other woman's condition, Headmaster Snape. I'm only in charge of Professor Sinistra."

"You stated her father gave you permission to speak with me?"

"Yes. Customarily, we only speak to family. However, when I went to speak with him earlier, he stated that he wished for you to receive his daughter's medical updates."

I nod slowly. "Is Aurora going to be all right?"

"She should recover fully with time. However, she's going to need at least two more surgeries to remove glass fragments." He sighs. "At this time, she unfortunately is in too weak of a state for me to remove them safely now. We frankly have to wait for her blood and strength to replenish." I nod slowly. "One fragment is lodged close to her heart. That is the most troubling one. The other fragment is embedded in her lower lumbar. Right now, I have her resting on her side to ensure the fragment doesn't puncture or tear anything. I would love to go in there and get them, but she doesn't have any more blood or strength to spare at this point."

"How long before you can remove them?"

"I'm hoping in a few days. I'm giving her the maximum dose of Blood Replenishing her body can handle, so it should be possible then. All we can do right is wait." He runs a hand through his sandy blond hair. "I found evidence of multiple castings of Cruciatus. And judging by the nerve damage I found, several of those castings were long durations. Her vocal chords are damaged as a result, likely from him holding it until she was unable to scream anymore. The effect should be temporary, though."

I close my eyes. She's gone through hell because of me. "How extensive is the nerve damage?"

"Thankfully, her body so far is responding to the Nerve Restorative draught. But she'll likely feel a dull pain for years to come in a few of the damaged nerves." He frowns. "The main injuries to her were caused by Cutting Curses. She had numerous deep lacerations to her chest. From what I could discern from the locations and severities of the curses, it'd seem whoever did this was trying to disfigure her, centering most of the lacerations onto her breasts and lower abdomen." He inhales slowly. "Thankfully, however, he was unsuccessful in permanently disfiguring her. Her uterus may take some time, and there may unfortunately be scar tissue left behind, but she should recover."

I swallow, feeling sick to my stomach. I physically can't even ask if there's anything more because truthfully I don't want to know. What she's gone through for me . . . there are no words. I close my eyes and inhale slowly.

"May I see her?" I ask quietly.

"Of course, but it'll be a bit before we can allow you inside. She's currently being moved to a private room as we speak. I'll have one of my assistants come and get you when we have her all situated. I should make you aware, though. To ensure that the fragment does not dislodge and pierce her aorta, I've ordered her to be heavily sedated to keep her unconscious until I can remove those pieces. I frankly don't want to take any chances with her."

"I understand." I nod slowly before exhaling quietly. "I can sit with her, though?"

"Yes. For as long as you'd like in fact." He then frowns, thinking better on his statement. "Actually, there will be a few moments when you'll be asked to step out into the corridor as we work on her." For a moment, I'm confused. "Since she is unconscious, I've had to insert a catheter into her to ensure she maintains her proper bodily functions." I grimace slightly before inclining my head.

"I see. Is there anything else, Healer?"

"Only a matter of idle curiosity on my part, Headmaster," he replies genuinely.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"As I stated before, protocols dictate that we only speak with the patient's family. However, Mr. Sinistra requested that you specifically be allowed all the privileges given to family while his daughter remains here." He shifts his weight slightly as if expecting a punch at any moment. "I'm merely curious as to what your relationship with my patient is, Headmaster." I open my mouth to speak, but he quickly continues. "I ask this because when she was brought in, she was wearing a ring on her left ring finger."

"What?" I stare at him in rare shock.

"I had one of my assistants pull her records to see if there was a husband on file and found none of course. So naturally considering her father's request and the ring, I became curious as to your relationship. Given the nature of your work for the Order, I'd imagine it would have been a secret marriage if true. I meant no harm, Headmaster. Like I said, idle curiosity."

"No. We're not married." I shake my head, trying to wrap my mind around this information. "She was wearing the ring on her left ring finger as if she was married. You're certain?"

"Yes. I can have one of my assistants bring the ring if you'd like?"

"The center stone was a ruby heart with surrounding smaller clear stones on a silver band?"

"Precisely, Headmaster Snape," he replies, nodding slowly. "You know of the ring?"

"Was there anything else in her personal effects?"

"Her dressing gown of course, her wand, and a silver necklace with the Slytherin crest on it. As I said before, I can have my assistant bring them to you if you'd desire. Well, perhaps not the dressing gown since it is badly tattered and beyond repair."

"Destroy the gown. I'll take the rest." I watch him incline his head, questions clearly on his mind. I sigh, unable to stop myself from speaking. I'll blame the damn emotions or whatever if questioned. I don't care. "We're not married. I gave her that ring to trick her into remaining behind so she'd not be harmed. Some good that did obviously."

"Well, as I understand it from my earlier conversation with Auror Shacklebolt, the assailant targeted and planned to murder both of you, Headmaster. He clearly failed in that attempt."

"Kingsley was here?"

"He is." The healer nods. "Wishing to inspect Miss Sinistra's wand to learn if she fought back at all. He's still here if you'd like to speak with him."

"I would."

"I'll have my assistant page him then. Is there anything else, Headmaster?"

I quickly replay our conversation, dissecting it before frowning. My eyes dart to him as one of his earlier statements echoes in my mind, causing alarm bells to go off in my head. Why didn't I notice earlier? I stare at him neutrally as a curse quickly races to the tip of my tongue just in case. I'm aware that it could of course be as simple as Shacklebolt informing him, but I'm not taking any chances at this point. My sense of trust has failed me before.

"How did you know that I'm a member of the Order?"

He chuckles softly. "And how is it that I'm not calling the Aurors on you considering you're Dumbledore's murderer?" he asks rhetorically before shaking his head. "I asked Auror Shacklebolt about you, if you could be trusted. He gave me the abridged version. And, well, you've got a room full of Order members out there, Headmaster. I figured if you were the big bad Death Eater that the _Prophet_ claimed you to be, they'd not stand beside you like that. Plus, it's been my experience that Death Eaters tend not to bring victims into St. Mungo's. No matter who the victim may be."

I incline my head, feeling a bit at ease. However, I keep my hand on my wand just in case.

"I'll go tell my assistant to retrieve the items for you and get Auror Shacklebolt." He waits for me to nod before turning and leaving behind another set of doors.

I quietly return to the waiting room, glancing towards where I had last seen Orin and shaking my head when I see that he's left. I head to my father then. The others remain in their seats, looking on and quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Ya good, son?" my dad asks quietly.

I pointedly ignore his question before speaking. "They're keeping her unconscious for a bit, but I'll be able to sit with her soon." I notice my dad nod slowly. I glance at Lucius then before looking back at my dad. "Do you know where Orin is?" My dad shakes his head.

"Nah. Minute you left with the healer, he got up and walked away. Why?"

"Could you find him, Dad? And sit with him for a bit. I," I pause for a moment. "I can't explain right now." I exhale, rubbing my forehead for a bit to think before continuing. "Aurora's sister. Do we know where she is right now?"

"She's with El back at Hogwarts. Why? Ya want Lucius to get her for ya?"

"Of course," Lucius chimes in. "I'd be more than willing to retrieve her for you, Severus."

"Thank you." I sigh, shaking my head. "Take her to her father when you return, Lucius."

"Son, do ya know somethin' ya ain't tellin' us?"

"I can only speculate at this point, Dad, but I think, I . . ." Had any of us, other than Orin, noticed Syra? I know I hadn't. Aurora was the only one I focused on. I close my eyes. "I think her mother died."

"Oh." My dad exhales sharply. "No man should be alone after that. I'll find him, son." My dad squeezes my shoulder once more before giving me that familiar look of his.

"I know, Dad. I know." And I truly do know. He may not say the words 'I love you,' but I know that every time he squeezes my shoulder he's saying it. My dad turns and leaves not long afterward.

"And I'll return to Hogwarts," Lucius states quietly before frowning deeply.

"Lucius," a deep voice rumbles behind me.

"Kingsley," replies cordially the blond wizard prior to leaving us.

"I'm glad you asked to speak with me, Severus," states the dark-skinned Auror. "Because I have some questions I unfortunately have to ask you as well."

My eyes narrow on him before I incline my head. "Proceed."

"After you left Aurora in your rooms, did you ever return to them? Perhaps to retrieve something?" His tone is brusque and official.

"What?"

"Please. Just answer the question. I'll explain in a minute."

"No. After I left her, I returned to the Great Hall where I was until we left to attack the remaining Death Eaters. You may ask Minerva or Filius who will tell you the same thing."

"What orders did you give your portrait before leaving?"

"I informed Salazar not to allow her to leave the rooms if she happened to break my spell."

"And concerning Syra?"

"I didn't know she would be entering my rooms. It was something Orin decided. How she was able to enter my rooms is beyond me. I certainly didn't give permission."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. Aurora and Poppy are the only two who have permission to enter my rooms at will."

"Thank you." He sighs. "I asked you those questions because according to Salazar and Phineas, ten minutes after leaving Aurora, you returned to your rooms."

"I didn't."

"No. I know you didn't. It would seem Lyons used Polyjuice to disguise himself as you. And from what I could tell, your wards on your portrait were breached. Instead of the maximum security that I'd imagine you'd have, it only required facial recognition, which the Polyjuice would cover."

My eyes close before I clench my jaw. "Dammit!" I resist the urge to punch the wall next to me. "I lowered them when we returned from the Great Hall. Son of a bitch! He was watching us."

"Probably," Kingsley agrees quietly. "And when you returned afterward to the Great Hall alone, he likely drank the Polyjuice then before entering the rooms. He encountered your field then. Not knowing how to lower it, he needed to buy time so he cast a silencing charm on your living areas. But before he could manage to lower it, Syra entered the rooms forty minutes after you had left." I nod slowly. "From what I've discerned, she lowered it upon seeing the field and was promptly stabbed in the back by Lyons between the vertebras. With his charm up, Aurora wouldn't have been able to hear it. He then left Syra in the corridor and entered the bedroom."

My eyes close as I feel my heart clench painfully.

"Judging by the evidence I found, she was laying on your bed with her back to the door. He bound her to the bed first and then proceeded to cast Cruciatus on her until she could no longer scream. During this time, Syra was slowly crawling towards the bedroom. Lyons then continued by casting various Cutting curses on her. It was at this point that Syra finally managed to reach the bedroom and hit him with a blasting curse."

I swallow, feeling the urge to become sick as I listen to Shacklebolt.

"I'm unsure of how she managed it considering her own injuries, but somehow Syra was able to reach her daughter. She first removed the bindings on Aurora and then started to use sacrificial magic, a rare form of it. But during her casting, Lyons regained consciousness. He cast a dark spell on her, one of which I've never seen before." Shacklebolt goes silent for a few moments. "Judging by where we found his body, he was standing in the doorway with his wand pointed at Aurora. I suppose I don't need to tell you what occurs when a victim is afraid and does everything in her power to survive." He sighs. "Aurora's magic rebounded. All the glass in the room shattered and flew towards him. She was also able to cast a very dark spell, likely unintentionally on him."

"What spell?"

Shacklebolt's eyes hold mine. "Yours, Severus. With the power and strength behind it because of her fear, her casting slashed his internal organs to ribbons. And the rest was done by the shattered glass."

"Good. Do we know his motive for all this? It couldn't solely be due to me being a traitor."

"It's not. According to the man I interrogated earlier, Lyons believed you to be the reason his wife was murdered." My eyes narrow. "It would seem that he had been telling Voldemort that you were a traitor all along. That you should not be trusted. Of course, you murdered Albus Dumbledore five hours after he told Voldemort this, and his credibility was shot. He believed you killed his wife out of revenge for questioning your loyalties. So when he saw Aurora saving you in the Shrieking Shack, he assumed you two were married. He wanted to kill Aurora in the same manner his wife was, to enact his revenge on you. He believed that you would return to her after the others were defeated, so that he could see the horror in your face at seeing her before he killed you as well." Shacklebolt shakes his head. "Only his wife was murdered because she told others that Voldemort was a coward."

My fists are clenched tightly by my sides. If he wasn't already dead, I'd have done it with my bare hands. I swear on my oath. Revenge and its sweet promises.


	13. Promises

**A/N:** Some sweet moments. Enjoy.

**Promises**

Waiting in the lobby area again three days later, I glance up when the doors open. I feel my dad take a step closer to me as Reynold's assistant, a redheaded witch named Erin Clarkson, walks towards me. Her face gives nothing away, but I'd imagine they've been trained to disguise their emotions.

"Headmaster Snape?" she quietly says, giving me a curt smile. "Derrick—" She forces a laugh of embarrassment instantly and runs her hand through her hair nervously. Both of which are extremely annoying habits of hers that irritate me extremely. "I mean, Healer Reynolds wanted me to inform you that the surgery was a success. There were no complications during the procedure. Everything followed protocol to the t. He removed one four inch piece from her lumbar region and removed another two inch bit near her heart. The latter unfortunately had shifted during our waiting period, but it did not pierce or tear anything. It frankly just waited for him to pluck it out." Her smile widens as she talks about him before coming back to herself again. "I'm under the impression that you'd like to sit with her again?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." She nods her head with that annoying chipper attitude of hers. "If you'd like to follow me, I'd love to take you to her private room, Headmaster Snape." She whirls around and starts to head towards the doors.

I glance at my father when he holds me back for a moment, noticing my mother staring at me.

"She may be a lovesick puppy, son, but don't hurt her too badly. She's partly in charge of yer girlfriend after all." I glare at him mildly.

"Aurora's not my girlfriend, Dad."

"Oh, yeah? Finally taking that popping of the ring on her finger to heart then, have ya?"

I close my eyes, counting to fifteen. I should have never told him about that. He's been horrible ever since. Providing distractions, I know, three days worth, but he's become annoying as all hell.

"I'm just sayin', son. A woman who would put on her finger the very ring that you gave to distract her, and doing so after ya basically locked her up in yer rooms?" He shrugs. "Either done out of stupidity or love," he states, staring at me with a hard look. "Ain't sayin' ya should rush into anything of course, but she didn't seem to be sayin' no to it, now did she? Just keep it in mind. For something to discuss if there gets to be a lull in conversation or something."

"A lull in conversation?" I spit out. "She nearly died, Dad. I don't think asking her to marry me now is such a good idea, considering that and her mother dying. A bit callous, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I agree. It ain't the best of timing." He shrugs, glancing towards Erin who's staring at us with a nervous smile. "But like ya said, ya nearly lost her. Again. Just talk it over with her. See if it's somethin' ya both can entertain. Might be good for her—to get her mind off things for a bit."

"Fine." I glance away, frowning. "May I go see her now?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Orin anyway." My eyes dart back to him.

"No," I say firmly. "You will not bring that up to him, Dad. Promise me you won't."

"Wasn't plannin' on it, son. I let him choose the topics anyway. Help him clear his mind. Now, go on. I got things here." I glare at him. "Dear god, son. All right. I promise. I won't bring it up."

"Thank you." I then turn back and head towards Erin, following her through the corridor silently. She stops us outside a closed door several minutes later.

"Before you go in, let me inform you of a few more items. Some of this will be things you already know like someone checking on her every half-hour and every three hours me changing the bag. However, since she was just operated on, she'll be under the influence of a very heavy dose of pain potion. She has been fairly loopy so you are forewarned, but she should become lucid in a few hours." Erin smiles again before glancing down and laughing softly. "You see, she's a bit brash in her dialogue right now, especially where you're concerned."

I stare at Erin for a moment before nodding slowly. "I see. I take it that you and the others will forget everything you've heard?"

"Oh, yes. We already have." Erin laughs before quickly sobering again. "Derrick—I mean, Healer Reynolds has not informed her about her mother's passing. He's expressed concerns as to how she'd handle it. With us not knowing her exact mental state right now—if she can handle it considering the trauma she's already been forced to endure, he'd like not to put her through too much all at once. But as I said, currently, she's very loopy and talking mostly about you so far. So it should not be an issue as of right now."

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"If she does feel pain at all, even if it's just a dull ache, please come find one of us immediately. She shouldn't feel anything with the dosage she has currently, but if she does, we need to deal with it."

"If she does feel pain, what does that mean?"

"Then she'll have ripped out a stitch, and I don't need to tell you that she has a good fair amount of stitches throughout her body right now. That brings me to the last item. As she starts to become more aware, she may start to feel uncomfortable. We need to keep her as calm as possible. Derrick—sorry—Healer Reynolds has already altered her bed so that you may sleep beside her as well. It's been his experience with couples that cuddling and the like helps keep a person calm and relaxed, which is what she needs right now."

"I see." I feel uncomfortable again. Cuddling? And having others see us doing that? Not my cup of tea clearly. "Thank you, Miss Clarkson." Her smile widens.

"Actually, it'll be Mrs. Reynolds soon. I mean, oh dear." She clears her throat. "You didn't hear that, Headmaster." She smiles, blushing. "Derrick and I haven't told anyone you see."

I nod slowly. "Yes, well, as lovely as that is, if I may?" I ask, motioning towards Aurora's room desperately wishing to flee from the annoying happy witch who likely would be a Hufflepuff.

"Of course. I'm sorry." She draws her wand and casts the familiar sterilization charm on me before allowing me inside. "Remember. It'll wear off in a few hours. Good luck." She then closes the door behind me, leaving us alone thankfully.

If only I could lock that damn door and keep the world out. I shake my head, though, and look towards Aurora. I slowly head to her. We're both just staring at each other as I sit down in the chair closest to her silently. She's wrapped in thick gauze everywhere except her face. I lean forward, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and smiling when she leans into my hand.

"I'm told you've been telling the ladies all about me," I say with a faint smile. I chuckle inwardly when I notice her biting her lip to keep from responding. "Go ahead, Aurora. Let's hear it." I watch her open and close her mouth several times before she glances away from me. "Look at me." She does a moment later. "Try. It's just me."

"I lost my ring," she mouths quietly, her eyes darting to her left ring finger.

"No you didn't." I shove my hand into my pocket before pulling out the silver band. "See? I have it." Aurora smiles weakly before wiggling her finger towards me. "What?"

"I want to wear it. Please, love," she mouths, staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

I don't have the heart to tell her no. That the ring she wants to wear is the one I bought when I was thirteen years old and convinced that I would marry Lily no matter what. I nod slowly before gently sliding it up her finger.

"It's beautiful, Severus."

"It is," I agree. She's not as out of it as Erin had made her seem. I glance up at her when she suddenly grabs my hand. "Aurora?"

"Where's yours?" she asks silently.

My brows knit in confusion for a moment before I sigh as I understand. She believes we're married. I open my mouth to tell her the truth, but all that comes out is "I left it on the nightstand." She laughs quietly before moaning and shaking her head.

"Silly goose you are."

I merely nod, leaning forward again and rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand. My mind races with things to say, but no words leave my lips. What is there to be said that she doesn't already know?

"Severus?" It's so odd not to hear her voice when she speaks now.

"Yes?"

"I think they know." She glances around suspiciously.

"They know what?"

"About us." I remain quiet, knowing she'll continue in a moment. "They gave us this big bed. So, maybe all this is just a trick so that we'd sleep together. So, they can find out the truth and run it in the next edition of the _Prophet_."

"If they wish to post such fabricated filth concerning us, then they're idiots." I notice her eyes narrow in confusion instantly. Have I misunderstood her?

"But you are that long."

"What?" I stare at her, unable to say anything else. All thoughts in my mind have ceased.

"You are—"

No! I quickly leap up and cover her lips with my own, cutting her off before she reveals my length to the world. My heart is in my throat. The audacity, the sheer—never again will she take this damn potion. Not if I hope to survive her revealing intimate details about me to the world. When I feel her kissing me back, I slowly ease us back and sigh in relief.

"Aurora, listen to me. Please don't talk like that. I don't want others to know such private details. All right? It'll be our secret." I know how absurd it is. She's heavily drugged. She doesn't know what she's doing, what she's saying. But, dear Merlin, I don't need the world knowing such things.

"Because of the Nargles?" she mouths, staring at me.

"Yes. Because of the Nargles," I reply, wincing inwardly. I'm going to hell for this.

"Oh." She nods slowly. "I understand."

"Thank you." I kiss her forehead and sit back in my chair.

"Have you met my healer yet?" She glances around before motioning me to lean back to her. I do so without a thought given. "He wrote _As Darkness Falls_. Just in disguise now. Doesn't want his fangirls to know about it, you know? They'd all be crying for autographs."

I nod slowly. "I see. Is it a good book?"

"Oh, is it ever." Her eyes light up. "I've had to take many cold showers because of it. The passion and lovemaking."

"Ah." Of course it'd be a romance novel. I knew I shouldn't have asked.

"The pure power behind him and the thrusting and descriptions, it's amazing. You'd swear that you're the one being made love to while reading it."

Or rather it's an erotic novel. Even better. I merely nod as she drones on about it. Any means of distraction I'd have implemented to silence her would have dire yet oddly pleasurable consequences unfortunately. A few moments later, my eyes dart to the sudden appearance of translucent numbers hovering in the air behind her. It takes me a few seconds before I understand. She's raised her heart rate with her erotic conversation. It won't be long now before one of the witches comes in, wondering what the hell we're doing in here—with our faces all flushed.

"Aurora," I quietly say, lifting her hand up and kissing the back of it with a faint smile. "As interesting as that novel sounds, we should perhaps choose a different topic. One that makes us not so overly stimulated." She laughs, nodding.

"Tell me a story?"

"All right." I glance towards the door when it opens, revealing Erin who looks at us curiously. "Miss Clarkson," I say quietly as if it's perfectly normal for Aurora's heart rate to be elevated and our faces flushed.

"Is everything all right in here?"

"Yes. We just had a rather heated discussion concerning Nargles." I shrug. "I apologize for any inconvenience. It won't happen again." I'm glad that Erin continues to stare at me and not glance at Aurora who is silently arguing my claim.

"All right. Well, make sure it doesn't, Headmaster." Erin then smiles before leaving, the door closing behind her.

I close my eyes for a moment before looking towards Aurora. I notice the pout and accusing eyes instantly, which makes me chuckle inwardly. It is a rather cute look on her.

"Would you have rather I revealed the real reason? That her boss is the author of an erotic novel and you were discussing his book?" She shakes her head. "I thought not."

"You owe me," she mouths.

"More than you'll ever know," I reply honestly. "What does the lady wish besides a story?"

"Hold me."

I nod slowly, standing up and moving to the empty side of her hospital bed. I move back the covers that are draped on her, knowing that the minute I'm beside her that she'll snuggle as close as possible to me. I rest my arm on the pillow, feeling myself relax when she slowly rolls herself to me before resting her head on my chest.

"Comfortable?" I laugh softly when she nods. "Good." I think for a moment of a story I can tell her. "I take it this story is to be a work of fiction?" Again, she nods. "I thought so." I glance upwards before kissing the top of her head. Something romantic would be the best for her. "In a land far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess who resided in the tallest tower of all the land. She was supposedly guarded by an evil monster that was there to allow in only the bravest of all princes. Unfortunately, the evil monster found himself to be no match for a wand and was killed not long after."

I half-smile as I feel her laugh against me.

"So, the first prince ran up the spiral staircase and proclaimed that he had come to save her. She looked him over, once then twice, before shaking her head. She told him, 'While you are brave, young prince, your heart holds no love that I wish to have.' She then sent him on his way and knelt by her bed, praying that her true prince would come and rescue her. Princes from around the kingdom tried to woo her, to court her, to win her heart. But she always told them the same. That they were brave, but their hearts held no love she wished to have. So, soon after, the princes stopped trying. Days went by with none attempting. But she did not give up hope yet. She knew her prince would come.

"After six months of no prince trying, a brave man stormed up to her tower. He did not allow her to scrutinize him like the others. Instead, he tossed her onto his shoulder and carried her out of her tower with her screaming and crying all the way down. He gave her long verbal lashing, telling her that she had been a right fool waiting for some man to save her and that she was disrespecting the entire female population with her antics by making them seem weak instead of showing her strength to win over a man. The end." I chuckle when she hits me lightly in the chest. "What? I thought it was a pretty good ending." She lifts her head up slowly and rolls her eyes at me. "Always the critic."

~IP~

Several nights pass, and I find myself waking up to Aurora's soft whimpers, a nightly occurrence now unfortunately. I try to soothe her as I always do, waiting for it to pass. I say nothing as she cries against me a moment later. All I can do is hold her and let her know I'm here, that she's safe.

I feel her quickly lull herself back to sleep and sigh silently. Another night she's forced to recall the horrors she endured for me. I feel so helpless during these moments. Reynolds states that they'll pass with time, but it's heartbreaking to hear her cry and hear her whimpers. It's worse when she whispers her mother's name, calling for her as the memories flash in her tortured mind.

A part of me wonders idly if my father is right. Perhaps I should give Aurora a distraction. She's grieving, yes, but this pain is eating her alive. I close my eyes as I recall her reaction to her dressings being changed the first time. She saw the deep cuts to her breasts and started sobbing. I was unprepared for her horror and shock that assaulted me as it came off in powerful emotional waves. And her stray thought that she was no longer beautiful because of what he had done—I wanted to kill him again.

My mother would accuse her of being vain likely if she had heard Aurora. But I know it's not vain on Aurora's part. Certainly, she's aware that she's considered beautiful by the majority of men. Dark curls, soft curves, warm brown eyes. What's not beautiful on her? She has flaws of course. I'd never mention them to Aurora of course, but she does. Her feet for example. And she has numerous bad habits and personality quirks that positively drive me up the wall, but I love her. And I tell her that every day now so she knows. So there is never a question. This woman in my arms, I would kill for.

_Severus?_ I hear her think since it is dark in her room and I can't see her lips moving.

"Aurora?"

_I miss her_.

I close my eyes, kissing the top of her head again. "I know you do, love."

_I didn't think I would, but I do._ I can feel her grief and her tears, and it hurts me. _He hurt my family._ She shudders for a moment before stilling. _All I feel is sadness now. I want the good back._

I swallow, pulling her further against me. It's the first time she's actually talked to me about her mother. I nod slowly, unsure of what to say. She becomes silent again as her tears fall onto my chest.

"Aurora?" She squeezes my hand in response. "What do you think about marriage?" I feel her lift her head up slowly to look at me. "It's likely the worst possible time to ask, I know, and you need to grieve for your mother of course. But I was thinking. You wore my ring that night. And we both know that it'd kill us if we lost one another. So, maybe we should get married. Not waste another moment apart for some other tragic thing to try to hurt us." I close my eyes. "We're better together than apart, and what better way is there than marriage to show that."

_Do you really want this?_

"I do. I want the world to know that you're mine. I don't want there to be any doubts of that."

_I'll—may I think about it?_

"Take all the time you need. I'll do the waiting this time, Aurora." I feel her laugh softly.

Perhaps there's something to be said for near death experiences. They make you reevaluate all that you thought you know, all that you thought you believed. I've nearly lost her three times now. I will not allow her to slip away for a fourth time.

I close my eyes again and think. I pushed Lily away, craving the Dark Arts instead, and she choose James as a result. I begged the Dark Lord and Dumbledore to save her. I put my faith in men who used me like a puppet. Potter wasn't the only one raised like a pig for slaughter. So was I. And I allowed it to occur. Not again. I live for myself now. And the only thing I want right now more than anything is to make this woman in my arms, this angel who has risked her life for me who has stood beside me when no others would—to make this woman in my arms my wife. I choose her with all my heart. There is no other more worthy of it than she is.

Promises are oaths that we swear to on our lives. Promises are vows we make to ones we love and hope we never break. Promises are warnings when storms arise and we need faith to keep us alive. Promises are signals of something coming, something great and wonderful. And, above all, they are an assurance that even in the darkest of times there will always be light as long as there is love in our hearts. Promises.

**A/N: **One more chapter, the epilogue, and this story will have come to a close.


	14. Epilogue I Promise

**A/N:** Epilogue of a sorts. Some of your questions that I didn't answer previously shall be answered here. If I forgot to deal with something and wrap it up, tell me in a review and I'll fix it. I do sometimes make mistakes and focus on other things, and things get forgotten in the explanation because in my mind I have explained it. Hope you enjoy. And thank you so much for reading.

**I Promise**

I tense when my father suddenly claps me on the shoulder. I give him a mild glare in response, which only makes him chuckle and tug on his jacket sleeves again. He's lucky that I'm maintaining some form of calm or he'd be sporting a lovely welt on himself right about now.

"Nervous, son? Hey, no worries. Orin's doin' good today, ya know. I got yer back, though."

"Hardly," I answer with a shrug, desperately wishing my heart would slow down.

"Nice site by the way. Got that romantic feeling to it, ya know? Hey, maybe yer mum and I can renew our vows after the ceremony."

"Absolutely not," I grumble, glancing towards the end of the aisle while waiting impatiently.

"Why not? Ain't like we'd ever get the chance to do it here again. Well, unless Lucius's _Cricket_ bites his arse again. Good of him to switch sides after realizin' ya nearly died and show loyalty to us."

"No. You and Mother are not going to ruin our wedding day with your ridiculous antics."

"Oh? Is that right, Severus?" my mother quietly purrs as she glides towards us, the bottom of her long shimmering blue dress trailing behind her. "Why is that?"

"Because it has to be perfect, Mother."

"Like her?" my dad interjects before my mother can even attempt to reply.

"Exactly. Like Aurora." I tap my hand against my side, frowning. Where is she?

"Well, frankly, I'm not impressed." My eyes dart to her as she kisses my cheek. "How are my grandchildren supposed to tell time when their mother can't even seem to grasp that basic concept?"

"Kindly hold your tongue, Mother, or you'll find yourself thrown out of your son's wedding."

She mockingly gasps, holding her hand to her chest as she feigns outrage. "You would throw your own mother out of your wedding for merely stating the truth? It's like I don't even know you anymore." She then scoffs. "Your bride is having a moment alone with her father. She'll be out here shortly when they finish."

"Is she all right?" I ask as my mind races with thoughts. Perhaps I'm mistaken. Perhaps she's not ready for this yet. It has only been three months since she lost her mother and nearly her own life. A little more than two months ago, St. Mungo's discharged her in fact, stating that she could do her therapy at home, at Hogwarts. I know her recovery has been tough since I've stood beside her and helped her through it. Perhaps the emotional toll is still—I'm rushing this because of my fear of losing her again. I should've given her more time. She likely said yes out of obligation, agreed to the plans to make me happy. She has an annoying habit of that after all—sacrificing her happiness for others.

"She will be," answers my mother. "Just dealing with the emotional roller coaster of a bride-to-be. Her father's calming her down again."

"I shouldn't have done this. I should have waited until she was ready. Dammit." I shake my head and sigh. I yelp a moment later when my mother suddenly hits me upside the head. "What the hell, Mother?" I glare at her.

"Don't glare at me, young man. You deserved that just now. Even if she hadn't been hurt, she'd still be like this. Just wait your turn. She'll be tripping down that aisle towards you in a bit."

"Walking," I correct, glaring at her again.

"Same difference with her," she drawls, shrugging. "It's not like you're marrying the most graceful woman to ever walk the earth, Severus."

"Insult her again, and I'll hex you, Mother." There was a reason I invited the blasted woman to my wedding, but right now I can't recall what that reason was.

"That's my boy," my mother says proudly before kissing my cheek again and walking towards her seat thankfully.

I grumble before quickly using my long sleeves on my dress robes to rub off the definite lipstick stains my mother left on my cheeks. I should have never invited her. At the sound of my dad's chuckles, I growl. It was much easier when my parents were in Cokeworth and far away from me. I'm just about to make a remark towards him when my dad hits my back again, causing me to step forward from the force behind it. I swear I was raised by brutes.

"What?" I snap, clenching my jaw to keep from snarling numerous things at him.

"Look." He jerks his head towards the aisle again.

I shake my head before turning and looking as well. Knowing that Aurora is following, I then feel all the tension in my body vanish at the sight of Aurora's little sister and Septima Vector slowly walking up the aisle together. My eyes then fall on her as she walks with her father. I chuckle when I notice that she's wearing a familiar red dress, one that I recall I had made a comment on long ago.

When Aurora and Orin reach us, Orin inclines his head to me before turning and whispering something in his daughter's ear. I smile inwardly when I hear her laugh in response before she looks at me. I try to keep the nervousness from my face.

"Love her with all your life and—" Orin's voice falters as his mind briefly recalls his late wife I notice. "And even after you're both gone, Severus. Never take it for granted. Or wait until it's too late."

"I won't, sir," I reply, nodding slowly. Orin nods before placing Aurora's hand in mine and stepping back before taking his seat. I draw in a slow breath, chastising myself as I hear my heart thumping wilding in my chest. I'm more nervous now than I was waiting for my NEWTs results.

"Let us begin," Kingsley announces as he wears his new robes that denote him as the Minister for Magic. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Headmaster Severus Tobias Snape and Professor Aurora Celestine Sinistra in holy matrimony."

I frown as our titles are announced. When did we state we wished our titles to be said? Our names are a given, but our titles. My hand jerks when Aurora squeezes it a moment later. She rolls her eyes before motioning with her eyes for me to pay attention. I sigh and listen to Shacklebolt drone on before I hear him address her.

"Aurora, do you promise to love and cherish Severus, in both sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?" Kingsley asks.

"I do." Her voice is still rough, but is slowly returning to normal.

"And you, Severus, do you promise to love and cherish Aurora, in both sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?" he asks, looking at me.

I swallow, my throat drying at the question. I draw in a breath and feel her squeeze my hands for strength. I give her a soft half-smile. No more living in the past. I'm moving forward. "I promise."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this story. For those of you who have been eagerly awaiting the sequel to _Tragedy, _be alert. There should be something very soon for you. :D


End file.
